Un día en la vida de un Príncipe
by melikav
Summary: ¡¡CAPITULO XII! Unos terribles periodistas faranduleros deciden que nuestro Trunks es el candidato perfecto para ser parte de un exitoso Reality Show, ¿Accederá? ¿Cómo lo convencerán? Participación de toda la familia Vegeta Briefs
1. Maléficos Planes

Un día en la vida de un príncipe…

Hola a todos: he tenido tiempo libre últimamente –un milagro- y en lugar de continuar un par de fic que tengo en proceso, no se porqué decidí empezar éste, les dejo el primer capítulo de éste esperando que les guste, es bastante light –en el sentido de que es de rápida lectura-, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero serán pocos, tengo la idea definida sólo me falta ponerla en papel -o en digital más bien-. Les confieso que me cuesta mucho dividir mis historias en capítulos, pues mi mente no trabaja tan concretamente, sino de una forma abstracta en donde se ve la historia de manera continua, pero estoy tratando de dividirme en capítulos, por si ven que unos quedan muy largos y otros muy cortos, es por esta dificultad que estoy teniendo… ya deben estar cansados de recomendaciones, así que aquí vamos… déjenme reviews para saber si voy bien o si mejor me dedico a vender patatas

Comentarios míos van entre paréntesis (), y pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas ""

Les recuerdo que los personajes son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, a excepción de dos propios que he introducido ya los conocerán…

**Maléficos Planes**

Oficinas de ZTV

Una joven pelirroja se encuentra bebiendo su café mientras fuma su cigarrillo mentolado, al tiempo que lee sin mucha atención la sección de espectáculos del diario local, es hermosa y aunque en apariencia luce muy joven, su edad ronda los treinta años, al otro lado de la oficina, cerca del gran ventanal un joven de similar edad y apariencia agradable aunque un tanto desalineada, la mira de reojo tratando de buscar conversación hasta que se decide a comenzar, pues parecía que ella no había notado su presencia…

¿: Mazaki-sama, debo felicitarla por los resultados de su última serie de reality shows, los fans están más que satisfechos con la posibilidad de meter sus narices en la vida de los distintos miembros de la realeza del planeta, me parece increíble que los haya convencido de participar, cuénteme por favor ¿cómo lo ha logrado?

Mazaki: Vamos Kumiko ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo, llámame solamente Rumi, no parece que nos conozcamos desde la Universidad, si sigues tan serio voy a creer que no te agrado (en adelante será RM)

Kumiko: Lo siento, trataré de llamarla Rumi, pero es que usted es mi nueva jefa y es difícil para mí volver a verla después de varios años y tratarla como cuando éramos más jóvenes… pero vamos ¿no va a responderme lo que le pregunté? (en adelante KT, la T es por el apellido)

Rumi: Pues está bien, pero debes guardarme el secretito… -comenzó con sonrisa maliciosa- sabes que antes de meterme en el negocio de la producción televisiva, yo era la mejor escritora de la prensa rosa (por si alguien no sabe que es, se refiere a la prensa que se dedica a los escándalos del espectáculo) por lo que siempre me enteraba de ciertos escándalos que luego de asegurarme de ser la única que los conocía, prefería ocultar para usarlos después a mi conveniencia, así con los años fui acumulando algunos muy jugosos que ahora que era el momento apropiado utilicé para lograr la colaboración de los más destacados miembros de la realeza de todo el mundo, aunque debo admitir que mis preferidos son los nobles de los países europeos, los más polémicos… -dijo en pose pensativa-

KT: Quieres decir que los amenazaste con contar chismes de ellos, para que participaran en tu reality show?... Pero como no te mató alguno de sus servicios secretos eh? –le dijo esto último en tono de broma-

RM: No seas tonto, lo de los chismes era la amenaza oculta, pues sólo ellos y yo lo sabíamos, pero para que todo quedara cubierto ante la prensa y los curiosos, se dispuso que las ganancias del programa se destinarían a caridad, por lo que no podían negarse ya que sus imágenes se verían perjudicadas.

KT: Wow, definitivamente eres más embustera de lo que pareces, ya sé porque todos te tienen tanto miedo

RM: ¬.¬ oye, respétame que soy tu jefa

KT: Pero nos conocemos desde la Universidad recuerdas?… -le respondió devolviéndole el comentario-

En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece la máxima autoridad de esa cadena de televisión, el más importante productor de los mejores programas, el gran Akira Toriyama (si ya se que conocen el nombre, pero es que no pude resistir usar a Akira-sensei)

AT: Rumi, me alegro encontrarla, necesito discutir con usted los cambios para la segunda temporada de su programa

RM: Toriyama-sama, es un honor que usted venga a visitarme a mi oficina, no debió molestarse –le dice al tiempo que apaga su cigarrillo y se levanta de la mesa del escritorio en la que estaba sentada-

AT: No se preocupe, me gusta sorprender a mis empleados en su ambiente laboral, pues sus oficinas son como un reflejo de su creatividad –le dijo amablemente al ver el desorden tan creativo que le rodeaba-

RM: Si ya veo –le dijo sonrojada- Takahashi ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor? –continuó refiriéndose a Kumiko-

KT: Si señora, y que tenga buen día señor Toriyama –finalizó mientras salía de la oficina, un poco pálido al tener tan cerca al supremo jefe en persona-

RM: Siéntese por favor señor Toriyama –le dijo mientras acomodaba un poco su escritorio-

AT: Gracias y llámeme Akira por favor, de lo contrario me siento más viejo de lo que soy, pero no voy a quitarle mucho tiempo, hablemos directamente nuestro asunto

RM: Si me encantaría, usted mencionó algo sobre una segunda temporada de mi programa, pero no entiendo como eso es posible, pues ya he utilizado… ejem… ya han aparecido en él los principales miembros de la realeza del mundo, los que quedan no producirían gran interés.

AT: Sí eso ya lo sé, ha hecho usted un gran trabajo, aunque las ganancias se fueron a caridad, su trabajo ha sido tan novedoso que ha puesto a nuestra cadena en la cima. Pienso que somos afortunados de tenerla

RM: Se lo agradezco mucho, pero entonces ¿como sería una segunda temporada?

AT: Bueno, pues hemos hecho algunos estudios de mercado, comparando los principales intereses de los jóvenes actuales con las posibilidades que tenemos para los nuevos proyectos y el departamento creativo ha llegado a una solución –le dijo seriamente-

RM: Y de que se trata?

AT: Pues verá, en muchos países la realeza no es más que un cuento de hadas, recuerde que el país más poderoso del mundo carece de nobles, pero en su lugar cuentan con muchos millonarios, de los cuales existe un cierto número que son jóvenes atractivos, exitosos, con toda una fortuna y un mundo por delante, además de que muchos de ellos son solteros, justamente ahí está nuestra segunda temporada…

RM: ya entiendo, jóvenes con esas características serán perfectos, el formato se cambiará un poco, pero es posible, podemos ajustarlo, si, será un éxito! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie y cerrando el puño-

AT: El formato no cambiará, incluso el nombre será el mismo, para que el éxito anterior complemente al nuevo proyecto

RM: Pero el programa anterior se llamaba "Un día en la vida de un príncipe", y los nuevos prospectos no son precisamente príncipes

AT: Pues eso no es importante, la verdad ellos en su mayoría son vistos como príncipes azules, eso es lo que el dinero y la fama hacen por una persona… y bien que me dices estás de acuerdo?... se me olvidaba decirte ahora serás la encargada total del programa es decir la Productora Ejecutiva

RM……….-las palabras _Productora Ejecutiva_ no la dejaban reaccionar-

AT: Rumi, se encuentra bien?

RM: Si señor, y claro que acepto –gritó de pronto-

------------------------------

Muy lejos de ahí en las Oficinas Centrales de la Corporación Capsula, un muy molesto Trunks discutía por teléfono:

TK: No Bra, no me importa lo que digas, no te ayudaré a escapar de papá, tu sabes que él es muy peligroso cuando se enfada y si te ayudo de seguro me matará… si claro es fácil decir eso considerando que a ti no es a la que van a matar… no, no te atreverás a decirle eso a mamá… mocosa insolente, le diré a papá con quien te vi anoche en el porche… jaja que pasó, no te gusta la idea de tener que visitar a tu amiguito en el hospital… no te preocupes papá tiene años sin matar a nadie… aunque tienes razón las demandas por daños físicos se mantienen igual, ya nos conocen en traumatología… pero ya te dije que no y es mi última palabra… pídele a otro que arriesgue su vida por ti… -terminó mientras colgaba el teléfono _delicadamente y _soltabaunsuspiro-

¿: Tu siempre discutiendo con tu hermanita, que no te da vergüenza Trunks –le replicó alguien que había escuchado su conversación reciente-

TK: Ah Goten, cuando entraste? no te vi –le dijo sobresaltado-

GT: Claro que no me viste, estabas ocupado gritándole a la pobre chiquilla, ¿ahora que te hizo? –le dijo en un tono de clara burla-

TK: No me hizo nada, porque se lo impedí, trató de implicarme en su fuga de esta noche, quiere ir a un baile en la escuela y como papá no la dejó, pretendía que yo la encubriera para poder salir con su noviecito

GT: A un baile, pero si sólo es una niñita, ¿como es eso?

TK: No te sorprendas tanto, ya sabes que tiene 14 años y el chico que le gusta tiene 16, a esa edad no es preciso recordarte en que andábamos nosotros

GT: Con mucha más razón es bueno que tu padre no la deje salir todavía, los chicos a esa edad son terribles… -le dijo poniéndose serio de repente-

TK: Uy que protector me saliste, no te conocía esas actitudes de macho, además me permito recordarte que tu eres mucho peor que cualquiera de esos adolescentes

GT: Me ofende tu comentario, querido amigo, pues que yo recuerde el gran galán aquí eres tú, sabes que yo persigo chicas, pero a ti las que te persiguen son ellas –le espetó sarcásticamente-

TK: ya no quiero hablar de eso, tu no sabes lo que es tener a todas esas chicas solo interesadas en dinero y fama tras de ti, desgraciadamente ninguna es sincera…

GT: Si pobrecito, ya quisiera cambiar de puesto contigo un día

TK: Deja de decir tonterías y ya vámonos a almorzar que muero de hambre…

------------------------------

Una vez de acuerdo, Akira–sensei se retiró a sus labores, dejando a Rumi sumamente extasiada con la idea de su nuevo proyecto. Su buen amigo Kumiko entró con la curiosidad a más no poder, estuvo vigilando hasta que saliera el importante jefe para interrogar a su amiga-jefa sobre lo acontecido

KT: Jefa, digo Mazaki-sama, digo Rumi, cuénteme que sucedió? –balbuceaba exaltado-

RM: No te lo vas a imaginar, es grandioso, genial, un sueño, voy a ser la más famosa y millonaria Productora Ejecutiva antes vista, soy un genio…-le gritaba exaltada-

KT: U Parece que le fue muy bien, pero como es eso de productora ejecutiva?

RM: Pues verás dada mi genialidad… -la chica le contó con detalle la conversación que tuvo con el señor Toriyama y el nuevo proyecto-

KT: Sorprendente, te felicito, y dime ya pensaste en la primera víctima… ejem… en el primer protagonista de tu programa

RM: Pues ahora que lo mencionas… no lo sé, se me vienen a la cabeza varias opciones… tenemos a Billy Jates, el hijo del dueño de esa empresa de computadores… también podría ser uno de los Ohasis o talvez… (jeje, no conozco a muchos millonarios y los nombres son parecidos así que no me demanden)

KT: yo tengo al candidato perfecto y te lo diré con una condición

RM: ¿Pues vamos, dime quien es?

KT: Tendrás que hacerme tu socio

RM: Hum… -pensando- está bien de todas maneras el trabajo va a ser muy duro y ya pensaba en un socio…

KT: en serio, pues entonces trato hecho –le dijo estrechando su mano- Pues señorita productora… se lo presento: _–_comenzó como si estuviera en un programa de televisión_-_ Él es el actual presidente y uno de los dos herederos de la una de las compañías más poderosas del planeta… las mujeres se mueren por él… tiene amigos de la talla del gran Mister Satán…

RM: ……

KT: ¿No sabes, pues te daré más pistas… Su cabello lila desvela a miles de jovencitas que sueñan casarse con él… Su madre es una de las millonarias más excéntricas… su padre es más bien… cual es la palabra… aterrador!

RM: ¡¡¡Claro, ya lo sé, te refieres a Trunks Briefs, el hijo de Bulma Briefs, la dueña de la Corporación Capsula, como no lo pensé antes, él será perfecto!

KT: Acertó, felicidades, usted ha ganado pues… una cita conmigo –se sonroja al decir esto último-

RM: ya déjate de tonterías… pero la idea es genial, ahora sólo tengo que buscar la manera de convencerlo…

KT: ¿No sabes nada comprometedor de él?

RM: No realmente, su familia es muy hermética, siempre fue difícil sacar cosas de ellos, especialmente porque su padre es un ogro, pero estoy segura que algo averiguaré, este chico no se me escapa… Kumiko, quiero que de inmediato averigues todo lo que puedas de él y su familia, necesito datos para iniciar el chantaje… digo el convencimiento de que aparezca en nuestro programa…

KT:………..-se queda sentado ignorándola-

RM: Oye que esperas para obedecerme!

KT: Recuerda que ya no eres mi jefa, somos socios, no puedes darme órdenes –le dijo en tono de ofendido-

RM: Uy, pero que delicado, entonces ve ahora mismo y busca a algunos pasantes que hagan lo que te pedí!

KT: En seguida –gritó mientras corría a la salida-

RM: Ah que tonto, terminó siguiendo la última orden!

KT: Ya te escuché…

-----------Continuará------------

------------------------------

No se que les parecerá este fic, al principio iba a ser sólo una chorrada de lo que me llegara a la mente, pero una de mis mayores virtudes/defecto es que soy muy perfeccionista y no pude dejarlo así como a la carrera, además de que me sentí no sé, poderosa? Extasiada? Asustada? al crear a personajes, dado que soy nueva en esto de los fics, usar a dos personajes de mi invención me hizo sentir Kamisama, aunque no son guerreros ni nada, preferí empezar por algo sencillito y crear a un par de periodistas de la prensa rosa… perdón Productores Ejecutivos, no me los desprecien son mis primeros hijos… por esto le he tomado cariño al fic y pretendo continuarlo, aparte de que iba a ser de unas pocas paginitas según yo y se extendió, pero pues ahí veremos como queda, el humor me es un poco difícil de manejar (pues sólo puedo escribir humor cuando me siento así) y por cierto ya les comenté mis dificultades de dividir la historia en capítulos así que espero comprensión, pues no se si este capítulo quedó muy pequeño… les agradezco que me lean, especialmente a los que me han dejado mensajes en mis otros fics, así que dejen reviews por favor, o si quieren pueden escribirme a mi mail: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata ne! Melikav


	2. Un Poco de Calma antes de la Tormenta

Capítulo II

Un poco de Paz antes de la Tormenta

El atardecer se hacía presente en la Corporación Capsula (casa), todos los que ahí viven se encontraban en sus actividades normales, Bulma arreglaba unos robots de entrenamiento destruidos por su amado príncipe el cual terminaba de entrenar en su amada cámara de gravedad, mientras que la joven princesita planeaba su estrategia para escapar al baile con su amado noviecillo, el joven Trunks regresaba del trabajo acompañado de su amado Goten (lo último sonó raro, pero no es con doble sentido, sólo que me gustó seguir así la narración U)

Los dos jóvenes saiyas se sientan en la estancia comentando banalidades…

GT: Trunks, dime que te pareció esa chica Eiko, me gustó bastante

TK: No lo sé, por alguna razón me recuerda a Paresú y ya sabes lo que pienso de ella

GT: Si, si, nunca te cayó bien y no te creías el cuento de su supuesta inocencia ante los sucesos del mundo, hay que ser un cabeza hueca para no saber que es una hamburguesa y un helado…–le dijo con tono cansado y claramente imitándole-

TK: Vaya, parece que me en realidad me pones atención hasta memorizaste mi discurso, pues entonces te digo que la tal Eiko me parece una mala copia de Paresú

GT: No lo creo, lo que pasa es que a ti no te gustan las mujeres dulces y cariñosas, tu tienes los bizarros gustos de tu padre, pues parece que prefieres que te dominen, buscas a las más temperamentales y peligrosas como tu mamá y mira que mal te ha ido, si no ya te hubieras casado, que ya casi tienes 30 años –dijo esto último imitando a su madre Chi Chi que siempre les recriminaba a ambos el continuar solteros-

¿A que te refieres con eso de _los bizarros gustos de tu padre_?

¿Si, y como es eso de que yo soy peligrosa?

Los dos interlocutores les aparecieron por detrás con miradas ardidas en sus ojos, pues los habían insultado según ellos

TK: Mamá… papá… buenas noches!

BL: No me cambies el temita Trunks –le dijo al borde del enfado-

GT: Hola Bulma, Vegeta, lo que pasa es que yo le decía a Trunks… –no pudo terminar porque su amigo tapó su boca para que no repitiera lo que de todas maneras ellos ya habían escuchado-

TK: Jeje, pues no pasa nada mamá, solo conversaba con Goten que está saliendo con una chica tan tonta como Paresú…

GT: Oye! –exclamó recuperando el aliento-

VG: No me extraña Goten, por lo que oí, criticas a Trunks por compartir mis gustos en cuanto a mujeres, pero la verdad te digo, Bulma podrá ser muy escandalosa, posesiva, irritante y agresiva como tu dices, pero por lo menos tiene algo de cerebro, lo cual evitó que me volviera totalmente loco –en su extraña manera, este era un buen cumplido-

GT: Oye! yo no usé los mismos adjetivos que tú para describirla –le espetó en un intento desesperado por eludir el enfado de su tía postiza que comenzaba a incrementar peligrosamente su ki-

BL: Vegeta… eres un… pero ya me las pagarás… –la peliazul lo miraba con furia, pero prefirió salir de ahí, no discutir y castigarlo después-

VG: _"Genial… se enfadó en serio y todo esto me pasa por estar opinando en conversaciones que no me incumben, esto de ser sociable definitivamente trae consecuencias"_ –pensó al tiempo que se retiraba a hacer un análisis de daños-

TK: Eres un tonto Goten, estás muy crecidito como para estar diciendo esas cosas y poniendo en aprietos a los demás, si así eres mi amigo, no te quiero de enemigo –le regaño-

GT: Lo siento… –le dijo con la pose de la mano en la cabeza heredada del desaparecido Goku-

De camino a su habitación en donde seguro estaría su mujer lista para la guerra, Vegeta se topó con su pequeña e inocente hija, la cual planeaba un complot para poder salir sin permiso en la noche.

BR: Hola papá, como estás? –le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un cariñoso beso-

VG: Hump –expresó él- _"Esto no me gusta, debería estar enfadada porque no la dejé ir a la dichosa fiesta, si se está comportando_ _amable es porque se tiene algo entre manos, pero es muy ilusa si cree que puede engañar al gran príncipe de los saiyajins, ya verá…"_

VG: Bra, dime que vas a hacer esta noche? –le soltó de prontó-

BR: Voy a hacer unas labores de la escuela para tener el fin de semana libre –le contestó con un cinismo heredado-

VG: En serio, pues creo que esos planes están a punto de cambiar

BR:…….

VG: Te espero en la Cámara de Gravedad en 10 minutos

BR: Pero papá, yo estoy muy cansada para entrenar hoy, además dijimos que entrenaríamos día por medio y entrenamos ayer –le dijo comenzando a mostrar desesperación-

VG: Ya basta de excusas, fuiste tú la que me pidió entrenar en un principio, si en este momento viniese un enemigo no esperaría a preguntarte si te toca o no pelear hoy.

BR: Pero tengo que hacer mis labores escolares…

VG: Tu misma dijiste que era para adelantar trabajo, así que las harás después, y ya no me repliques… -terminó subiendo de tono-

BR: Si como digas papá –le respondió furiosa al ver el tono definitivo de su padre, ese tono al que ni ella podía contradecir, además estaba que ardía: su plan que a pesar de estar casi condenado al fracaso desde el principio se había arruinado, maldijo la hora en que le pidió a su padre que la entrenara, hace casi un año-

La chica estaba resignada a irse a vestir con ropa de entrenamiento a su habitación cuando la voz de su padre la retuvo…

VG: Y recuerda Bra… a mí nadie me gana… –le dijo en un tono que haría temblar al más terrible de los enemigos-

La jovencita tragó saliva sin poder interpretar el comentario, no sabía si se refería a las batallas, al entrenamiento que iban a iniciar o si había descubierto su pequeño plan de fuga, definitivamente su padre era todo un genio, haría que se mantuviera en pánico por la duda.

Vegeta por su parte decidió dejar a su mujer con el enojo, ya después la contentaría de otra manera, por ahora a entrenar con su pequeña fugitiva y a demostrarle que con ese príncipe no se juega, en realidad poner furiosa a su hija era algo que le traía beneficios, pues durante el entrenamiento podía liberar mejor su poder, pensaba él…

La noche trascurrió normal (en lo que cabe la palabra para esta familia), un rato después todos se reunieron a cenar con Goten como invitado –aunque era casi uno más de los comensales diarios- y luego de un poco más de entrenamientos a los cuales se unieron –más por obligación que por decisión propia- Goten y Trunks, todos se retiraron a dormir o a su hogar en el caso del chico de cabello rebelde.

------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana la joven peliroja tomaba café en su oficina, mientras planeaba la estrategia a seguir para obligar al príncipe de turno, o más bien millonario de turno de acceder a participar en el dichoso programa en donde se revelarían los más oscuros secretos, una voz familiar interrumpió sus malévolos pensamientos

KT: Rumi, aquí está la reseña completa de la familia, ya la he leído, de verdad esa gente es increíble, vamos léela

RM: Si dame eso –le arrebata los papeles-

Vamos a ver el joven Trunks tiene 29 años, es soltero, presidente de la compañía, todo esto ya lo sé¿que no averiguaron cosas de su infancia y su adolescencia?

KT: Si están más adelante…

RM: Ah ya veo… ganó el Torneo Infantil de Artes Marciales? Participó además en el XXVIII Torneo, estudio la primaria en su casa, fue a la secundaria privada más costosa, asistió a una prestigiosa Universidad, es casi un genio como su madre¿desapareció por un año completo? (cuando se fue a buscar las esferas del dragón por el Universo), vive aún con sus padres? Todo esto es muy interesante, no sabía lo de las artes marciales, además de lo de ese año desaparecido es muy raro… y eso de que viva con su familia le quita un poco de encanto, debe de ser un niño consentido… ¿y que hay del resto de la familia?

KT: Si aquí está –le dijo entregándole otros papeles-

RM: A ver… si ya he oído algo de su madre, es muy peculiar y tiene amigos de lo más raros… ¿sus padres no son casados? Eso si es interesante…Su padre es un ogro, eso lo sabe todo el mundo… no hay datos de él antes de que conoció a la señora Briefs¡¡eso es imposible!

KT: Si, es muy raro, contratamos a importantes investigadores que no pudieron ubicar al señor Vegeta en documentos oficiales salvo por la participación en los Torneos de las Artes Marciales XXV y XXVIII

RM: Vamos! debe de haber algo, no es como si hubiera aparecido un día en la Tierra de pronto

KT: Seguirán buscando

RM: Seguiré leyendo… ah su hermanita es toda una jovencita, pero por lo que veo en unos años será toda una celebridad, es bonita, inteligente y si le sumamos lo rica, creo que será una imagen realmente vendible…

KT: ¬.¬ No te expreses así, recuerda que son personas con sentimientos no productos para comerciar –le regañó-

RM: Ay! ya no te pongas a decir tonterías

KT…………

RM: Bien, es todo lo que quería saber, le haremos una visita a nuestro querido Trunks en la tarde

KT: Como? Tan pronto? Pero aún no sabemos nada comprometedor con lo que podamos manipularlo

RM: Como que no, ese asunto de su padre es perfecto, por lo que sabemos podría ser un criminal fugitivo, un miembro de la mafia, de alguna secta, sabrá Kami cual es su historia, si no hay registros sobre él, quiere decir que se esconde por algo y le haremos creer a Trunks y a su mamita que nosotros sabemos tal secreto y así harán lo que queramos con tal que no lo divulguemos –le expresó con cara de sabelotodo-

KT: Eso es genial, pero no tenemos ni la más remota idea de nada, de cual es ese secreto o si por lo menos hay un secreto que saber –le dijo sarcásticamente-

RM: No importa, soy una persona muy importante, de seguro me creerán, además que es lo peor que podría pasar? no van a matarnos verdad?

KT ¬.¬

------------------------------

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la hermosa mañana también se mostraba ante la familia protagonista de nuestra historia, era un desayuno bastante normal…

Vegeta y Bulma habían tenido una de sus impresionantes reconciliaciones la noche anterior por lo que se notaba a leguas que estaban de buen humor, lo cual se reflejaba en el hecho de que desayunaban juntos en el comedor y en un silencio que solo puede ser cómodo cuando se tiene esa mirada de complicidad… -después de tantos años juntos parece que la llama no se ha extinguido-

Bra estaba alistándose para la escuela aún con la indignación de haberse perdido el baile de primavera en el que seguro hubiera sido coronada reina, en cambio se había pasado el rato en que debería estar bailando entre flores, en la Cámara de Gravedad enfrentándose inútilmente a su padre, es cierto que le gustaba entrenar pero cuando al otro día andas tieso como una momia y te sientes como si te hubiera atropellado un camión, pones tus gustos en perspectiva.

El joven Trunks que también había tenido que entrenar hasta tarde por _petición_ de su padre, se veía exhausto, gracias a Kami que era viernes, porque no podría un día más, se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera saldría en la noche con Goten, esos clubes que frecuentaban requerían de mucho ánimo y energía para soportar el pesado ambiente y como no se sentía capaz, seguramente cancelaría, ni siquiera tenía ganas de una de sus típicas conquistas de fin de semana. Cuando vió el reloj ya daban las 8:45 se le hacía tarde para su junta de las 9, con lo cansado que estaba y para colmo tendría que irse volando si quería llegar temprano, esa rutina ya lo estaba asqueando…

Los hermanos semi saiyas bajaron las escaleras corriendo a la cocina casi al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de saludarse mutuamente, ni de saludar a sus padres que se encontraban sentados tomando el desayuno, al verse ignorados Bulma decidió llamar la atención de sus hijos…

BL: Óiganme ustedes dos¿Qué acaso no son capaces de dar los buenos días a sus padres de una manera apropiada, parecen un par de salvajes, no les he enseñado buenos modales?

BR: Lo lamento, Buenos Días a todos! –le dijo con fingida simpatía, al tiempo que guardaba gran cantidad de comida en su bolsa de almuerzo-

TR: Lo siento mamá es que tengo mucha prisa, la junta es a las 9 y ya ni siquiera me puedo ir en auto porque no llegaría –le dijo mientras tomaba algunos productos empacados para desayunar en el camino- (ya sé que tienen prisa pero recuerden que para un saiyajin la comida es lo primero)

VG: Es una tontería que ustedes dos viajen en esas chatarras humanas¡¡para algo les enseñé a volar!

BL: Oye! La construcción de esas chatarras como tu las llamas es lo que nos da de comer –le dijo ofendida al ver menospreciados sus inventos-

BR: Papá no podemos ir volando a todos lados¿que pasa si la gente nos ve, van a considerarnos fenómenos, recuerda que debemos procurar ser normales –le regañó-

VG¿Normales? No me hagan reír, nadie en esta familia es capaz de considerarse a si mismo normal viendo el concepto tan cerrado de normalidad que manejan los terrícolas –le dijo en pose de superioridad-

BL: Ya no los molestes¿como crees que reaccionaría la gente si ven a alguno de ellos bajando del cielo, sin más? –le replicó-

VG: Yo casi siempre me transporto volando y nadie me ve, además de que… –no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su hijo-

TR¡¡¡Debo irme, nos vemos!… -gritó mientras corría a la salida, y emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad al llegar afuera-

BL: Que tengas buen día cariño… -pronunció aunque obviamente no fue escuchado por el muchacho que ya estaba casi un kilómetro más adelante-

BR: Yo también me voy, creo que llegaré tarde¿luego mandas una justificación mamá?

BL: claro querida

VG: Oye ¿y tu porque no vas volando también, sólo te ocultas un poco y así llegas a tiempo? –le dijo inquisidoramente-

BR¡¡¡Estás Loco papá! Con el entrenamiento de ayer apenas si puedo moverme, me parece imposible poder volar en estas condiciones… Hasta Pronto! –dijo mientras corría a la salida, sabiendo que era mejor no seguir tentando a su suerte-

BL: Ves como están nuestros pobres hijos, me parece que les exiges demasiado en los entrenamientos, recuerda que ellos tienen otras actividades y por lo tanto es lógico que estén sobre-esforzándose –le dijo en tono de regaño-

VG: No es para tanto, sabes que Bra me pidió que la entrenara, así que si tienes que reclamar hazlo con ella, y en cuanto a Trunks tiene años de que no entrena como es debido, si sigue así va a perder su nivel y lo único que hago es obligarlo a que de vez en cuando haga un poco de calentamiento para que no se le olvide como pelear

BL¿Calentamiento¡¡un calentamiento no dura cuatro horas!

VG: Todo tienes que tomártelo tan literal!… un saiya saludable debe entrenar por lo menos doce horas al día, eso es algo que sólo Kakarotto y yo parecíamos entender –le dijo orgulloso-

BL: Goku y tu son los únicos seres vivos que aguantan ese nivel, ninguno de los chicos es capaz de eso, además ustedes dos no hacen nada más en la vida que entrenar, si tuvieran otras ocupaciones tendrían que dividir su tiempo, como lo hacen los muchachos

VG: Esas son tonterías, como guerreros en tiempo de paz, lo único que podemos hacer es dedicarnos a nuestros entrenamientos…

BL: Vamos¿Qué tal si hoy te tomas el día libre y nos dedicamos a otra cosa? –le dijo con voz seductora-

VG: Hoy no puedo darme el día libre… ya te he complacido dejando de entrenar los domingos no puedo distraerme más… -le respondió con un fingido tono definitivo-

BL¿No hay manera de convencerte?… -le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a utilizar sus artes de seducción, útiles a pesar de los años-

VG: Bueno… talvez un par de horas libres sean apropiadas –le respondió dejándose caer descaradamente en la trampa de su mujer-

--------------Continuará----------------

Bien ¿pues que les va pareciendo, tengo muy poquitos reviews, así que imagino que no es precisamente el tipo de fic que engancha mucho, pero no importa lo voy a terminar porque odio a los que dejan fics incompletos, sé que quizás no sea mi mejor trabajo pero aún le tengo cariño al fic y conforme avance espero ganar audiencia...

Saludos a las tres personas que me dejaron reviews, ustedes son la principal razón de publicar estas locuras que nadan en mi cabeza, en especial a _Mari Gary_ a la que considero como mi más fiel lectora (un besote de agradecimiento). A los demás que me leen y no dejan reviews pues también les agradezco pues el hecho de que haya gente que saque un ratito para leer algo que escribo hace que uno de por sí se sienta honrada... En fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo y que me acompañen en el siguiente

Mata Ne! Melikav


	3. La Amenaza

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

**Capítulo III. La Amenaza**

En las Oficinas Centrales de Capsule Corporation, el flamante presidente se dedicaba a las labores del día. Como todos los viernes se reunía con los accionistas en la mañana y dedicaba las tardes a resolver pendientes procurando concentrarse en la oficina. Eran cerca de las 2:00 p.m y el joven semi saiya reflexionaba ignorando la montaña de papeles de su escritorio, pensando un poco en la reunión que tuvo más temprano y en como todos esos empleados eran tan serviles, ninguno dispuesto a contrariarle, todos apoyaban sus ideas, si hubiese dicho que la nieve era leche congelada hubieran corrido a hacer helados de vainilla… _son patéticos_ pensó al tiempo que se censuraba a si mismo por ver a los humanos de la forma en que su padre con frecuencia lo hace.

En realidad su trabajo era extenuante y casi no le daba tiempo de relajarse, en ocasiones se preguntaba como sería su vida si las cosas fueran distintas, si hubiera elegido el camino del guerrero como su padre, seguramente se la pasaría en la Cámara de Gravedad como él, sería muy fuerte considerando el potencial de los híbridos, sin embargo eso de llevar una vida de constante entrenamiento no era para él, como tampoco estaba satisfecho con su faceta de importante ejecutivo.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Goku partió, no podía negar que las aventuras y la crisis que vivieron vista en retrospectiva no era del todo tan terrible, al menos el viaje al espacio le había mostrado mundos, civilizaciones y cosas que nunca pensó ver, definitivamente le había ayudado a poner la vida en perspectiva, pensaba en como su padre en su antigua vida debió conocer tantas cosas del Universo y como él sabía tan poco, definitivamente su rutina empezaba a enfermarlo, necesitaba más emoción, no es que quisiera que apareciera un enemigo o algo por el estilo pero algo de emoción no le hace daño a nadie verdad?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la adorable presencia de su hermana…

BR: Trunks, que no ves que te estoy hablando, si sigues así de distraído no me extrañaría que lleves a la empresa a la quiebra!

TK: Bra! Me asustaste, ¿que haces entrando a mi oficina sin ni siquiera tocar? –casi le gritó de la impresión-

BR: Pues en realidad tu oficina está en MI empresa por lo que puedo entrar si se me antoja –le dijo con el simple afán de irritarlo-

TK: Entonces si amas tanto a nuestra empresa, no puedo esperar porque tomes las riendas y así yo pueda desligarme un poco –le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que la conversación se tornara seria también-

BR: ¿Que acaso no te gusta tu puesto de presidente? –le preguntó extrañada-

TK: No es que no me guste es que me parece limitado…

BR: ¿Limitado? Pero puedes hacer lo que desees, eres la máxima autoridad de la compañía y a menos que mamá contradiga algo, puedes hacer lo que desees

TK: No me refería a eso, lo que pasa es que la compañía es absorbente, hemos logrado expandirnos y eso implica muchísimo más trabajo, a veces me encantaría desligarme completamente, pero sabes que mamá ya no podría con toda la responsabilidad

BR:………

TR: Pero en un par de años, tu serás la co-presidenta verdad, así la responsabilidad podrá repartirse y ambos tendremos tiempo libre –le dijo con esperanzas-

BR: ¿en un par de años? Pero si apenas tengo 14, además para ese entonces no habré terminado la secundaria siquiera –expresó con algo de pánico-

TR: Tu sabes que no es necesario que pierdas el tiempo en la secundaria, podrías adelantar cursos y años, pienso que desperdicias tu inteligencia poniéndote con chicos que no están en tu nivel…

BR: Ja, sonaste igual que papá… además te recuerdo que yo quiero tener una vida normal y no que me vean como una sabelotodo que va a la universidad sin tener la edad para hacerlo…

TR: Es tu decisión pero deberías aprovechar todos tus talentos y capacidades, ya es bueno que estés comenzando a entrenar, ahora también deberías cultivar tu inteligencia

BR: Oye Trunks, ¿que demonios te pasa, estas hablando como mamá y como papá, ¿tanto te han influido? ¿o es que te estás poniendo viejo?... y por cierto tu no eres el indicado para decirme eso, pues no adelantaste años ni cursos, sino que te graduaste normalmente –le señaló con la típica pose de brazos cruzados y la mirada que guarda el sello familiar-

TR: Sabes que tu sacaste la inteligencia de mamá, yo sé que no me quedo muy atrás, pero el genio eres sin duda tú, o ¿acaso no recuerdas como le construiste un robot de entrenamiento a papá cuando tenías 6 años?

BR: Ah! mi pequeño amigo _Circuito_, ¿recuerdas como explotó en la cara de papá antes de que pudiera derrotarlo?

TR: Si, le atinó unos buenos golpes antes, eso ya es sorprendente, pero al ver la furia de papá creo que se suicidó antes de que lo destruyera –le dijo en tono divertido-

BR: Si, quise respetar sus deseos y decidí no repararlo…-le comento en un tono dramático fingido-

TR: Ves, eso es una prueba de tu potencial que podría ser muy útil para la compañía…

Antes de que la jovencita pudiera responder, el intercomunicador interrumpió, era la secretaria de Trunks que le indicaba la presencia de visitas

Secretaria: Jefe, dos jóvenes reporteros…

¿: No somos reporteros, somos productores de televisión! –una autoritaria mujer interrumpe a la secretaria-

Secretaria: Perdón… como le decía jefe dos _productores de televisión_ desean hablar con usted, no tienen cita, pero dicen que es de suma importancia y la verdad no sé que decirles…

TK: Si no tienen cita, pues despídelos, en este momento estoy muy ocupado…

BR: Vamos Trunks, ¿no tienes curiosidad, talvez sea algo interesante ¿o es que acaso todos los días te visitan productores de televisión…?

TK: (susurrando y tapando el comunicador para que no se oiga) No, y me gustaría que eso continuara igual… Diles que es imposible para mí atenderlos sin cita –dijo en voz alta y luego cortó la comunicación

Afuera de la Oficina

Secretaria: Lo siento ya escucharon a mi jefe, si lo desean podrían decirme el motivo de su visita y así podré considerar si amerita que se les dé una cita –expresó la secretaria en un tono algo insolente, pues por experiencia sabía que a su jefe no le gustaban ese tipo de reporteros de la prensa rosa-

RM: Pero que altanería, me parece que a su jefe no le gustará que nos trate de esa manera, cuando conozca el motivo de nuestra visita…

Secretaria: Por favor deben retirarse o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad –amenazó con amabilidad-

KT: Eso no es necesario nosotros nos vamos –expresó amablemente mientras jalaba del brazo a su compañera-

En el pasillo

Nuestro amigo Goten –que también era uno de los ejecutivos de la CC, el encargado de publicidad y relaciones públicas para ser más exactos- se dirigía a la oficina de su mejor amigo y jefe para consultarle sobre la ceremonia de presentación de los nuevos productos, cuando de pronto observó un escandalosa discusión entre una bella mujer y otro tipo, por lo que decidió intervenir, claro él no podía dejar de presentarse ante tan bella chica

GT: Disculpen me parece inapropiado que hagan tanta algarabía en los pasillos de la empresa, especialmente porque no son empleados sino visitantes, ¿verdad? –les dijo en tono amable, que contrastaba con las palabras que parecían un regaño-

Rumi al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los amigos más cercanos de Trunks, pues los había visto juntos en fiestas y celebraciones de todo tipo, así que vió en él su carta de entrada a la oficina que le habían negado

RM: Discúlpenos señor, lo que sucede es que no nos permitieron entrar a la oficina del Presidente de la Corporación y teníamos algo muy importante que hablar con él…-le dijo en un tono tan empalagoso que hasta las abejas se sentirían empachadas-

GT: Si ya veo ¿y quienes son ustedes?

RM: Somos unos productores de televisión que hacemos un conocido programa y cuyos fondos son destinados a caridad, por lo que queríamos invitar al señor Trunks a colaborar, pero la antipática secretaria no nos permitió siquiera explicarle –continuó en el mismo tono- (bueno lo que dijo en teoría es cierto o no?)

GT: Ya veo, creo que yo podría ayudarles, conozco a Trunks y sé que estaría feliz de ayudar, la Corporación Capsula siempre se implica en inversión para ayuda social

RM: En serio, ¿usted podría lograr que nos atienda? –le dijo con un coqueteo estudiado-

GT: Creo que sí, síganme –les sonrío satisfecho-

Dentro de la Oficina de Trunks

BR: Yo quería saber lo que querían los reporteros, los hubieras dejado pasar –le dijo en tono de reproche-

TK: No Bra, tu aún no conoces como es esa gente del mundo del espectáculo, deberías cuidarte de ellos y mantenerlos alejados de tu vida personal, son capaces de vender a su propia madre por una exclusiva…

BR: Exageras, no creo que sean tan malos

Afuera de la Oficina

Secretaria: Buenas Tardes señor Goten… pero ¿que hacen ustedes aquí, creí haberles dicho que se retiraran –exclamó enfadada al ver a los acompañantes del ejecutivo (Goten)-

GT: Vamos a ver a Trunks –le dice a la secretaria quien no tiene casi tiempo de contraríale-

Secretaria: Pero es que…

Sin más entran a la oficina, Rumi al pasar no puede evitar mirar a la secretaria a los ojos haciendo un gesto de victoria, de lo que nadie más se percata, a este punto Kumiko estaba realmente pálido al ver a su nueva socia en acción, logrando todo lo que se proponía.

De vuelta en la Oficina de Trunks

TK: Adelante Goten –expresa Trunks respondiendo al toque de la puerta y sintiendo la presencia de su amigo al otro lado-

GT: Hola Trunks, ¿Bra como estás? ¿que haces aquí, viniste a jugar con tu hermano?

BR: Ya no soy una niña para andar jugando, vine porque… porque me interesa ir familiarizándome con la empresa, además recuerda que en sólo unos años yo seré tu jefa –le mintió, ofendida porque la trataba como una niña pequeña-

GT: jeje lo siento Bra, no quería ofenderte –le dijo con la mano en la cabeza- Pero déjenme presentarles a estas personas que quieren hablar contigo Trunks

Los jóvenes productores habían permanecido en silencio y ya sentían que los estaban ignorando…

GT: Eh, no me han dicho sus nombres verdad? –les preguntó pensativo-

TK: ¿Como traes gente a mi oficina si ni siquiera sabes quienes son? –le dijo divertido-

GT: Si sé quienes son, son unos productores de televisión que quieren hablar contigo y… -no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido-

TK: Discúlpenme, ya les dije que en este momento no puedo atenderlos –les dijo con un tono educado pero definitivo-

BR: Vamos Trunks, si ya llegaron hasta aquí, pues que hablen, ¿no crees?

Antes que nadie respondiera, Rumi vio que era su oportunidad de tomar la palabra

RM: No le quitaré mucho tiempo señor Briefs, me presentaré: mi nombre es Rumi Mazaki y él es mi socio Kumiko Takahashi, somos representantes de la estación televisiva ZTV, y estamos encargados de un programa en donde participan personas como usted, es una especie de reality show, en donde mostramos la vida de personas, y por supuesto las ganancias derivadas van directamente a diversas ayudas internacionales, en especial a organizaciones que luchan contra el SIDA, la explotación sexual infantil y el tráfico de seres humanos, por lo que queremos hacerlo partícipe de este honorable proyecto…

Todos habían contemplado el discurso en silencio y cuando terminó, Trunks fue el primero en retomar la palabra

TK: Le agradezco que me consideraran y les aseguro que mi empresa podrá colaborar con ustedes con una generosa cantidad, siempre y cuando nos presenten sus credenciales y nuestros abogados puedan verificar lo que nos están diciendo –le dijo con amabilidad pues no era conveniente tratar mal a personas con tan nobles propósitos-

KT: Creo que nos malinterpreta señor Trunks, nosotros no andamos en busca de donaciones, lo que queremos es su participación directa en el proyecto, es decir implicaría su participación en nuestro programa de televisión

BR: ¿Quieren que mi hermano salga en un reality show, pero ¿que podrían hacer con alguien como él?

RM: Bueno eso es muy simple señorita Briefs, su hermano Trunks es el candidato perfecto para iniciar la segunda temporada del programa de mi creación "Un Día en la Vida de un Príncipe", por lo obviamente no tuvimos duda de iniciar con él…

Los rostros de los tres semi saiyas palidecieron al tiempo, el escuchar la palabra príncipe tan cerca de la palabra Trunks, les hizo crearse una historia completa en sus cabezas, ¿habrían descubierto su verdadera identidad, ¿sería parte de una maniobra del gobierno en busca de extraterrestres, ¿será un nuevo enemigo que pretende jugar con ellos de esa forma?

Los dos humanos presentes se miraron tratando de comprender que cosa había turbado a esos chicos de tal manera, fue demasiado extraño ver la misma reacción en las tres caras al mismo tiempo…

KT: ¿Disculpen se encuentran bien, ¿acaso Rumi dijo algo inapropiado?

Goten que fue el primero en salir del trance se apresuró a responder con cautela:

GT: Creo que hay una equivocación, Trunks no es… me parece que están confundidos…

TR: Yo no soy lo que buscan… están en un error al pensar que soy un príncipe… yo solamente soy el simple presidente de la empresa de mi madre, si… así es… -contestó riendo nerviosamente y tratando de leer en la mirada de los humanos el significado de toda esa situación-

GT: Si, es cierto, están confundidos, estos chicos de ninguna manera pueden ser los príncipes de una raza guerrera… -al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho como acto reflejo se cubrió la boca-

RM: ¿Raza guerrera?

BR: ¡¡¡Goten, no nos ayudes, y ya te he dicho que dejes de estar bebiendo tan temprano que eso afecta tus neuronas –le gritó con pánico y tratando de dar a entender que lo que dijo su amigo eran delirios de borracho-

KT: No se que les perturba tanto, lo que mi socia quiere decir es que la primera temporada se trató de la vida de los príncipes, pero como ya no quedan miembros de la nobleza que sean interesantes, decidimos que era el turno de los millonarios cotizados y es por eso que el señor Trunks resulta apropiado

Al entender mejor la situación todos recuperaron el semblante normal de sus rostros, pensando en que casi se delatan solos, y que se preocuparon sin necesidad de todas esas ideas absurdas que pasaron en su mente instantes antes, la respuesta era la más sencilla, sólo malinterpretaron las palabras

TK: Pues lamento decepcionarlos, pero aparecer en televisión de esa manera no es una de mis metas por ahora, podemos seguir con el plan de la donación, pues en esa forma si me es posible colaborarles

RM: Vamos señor Trunks, no puede rehusarse a participar, la cantidad de dinero que nuestro proyecto genera es incomparable, muchos asociaciones de solidaridad social dependen de nosotros…

TK: Lo lamento mucho señorita Mizaki, pero no me es posible disponer de mi imagen para esas cosas, me gusta mi privacidad y… -la pelirroja lo interrumpe-

RM: Pues es curioso que mencione su privacidad… ya que según entiendo el hermetismo de su familia está relacionado con cierto secreto de su padre y que sería una lástima que saliera a la luz… provocaría que la preciada privacidad de su familia se viera considerablemente reducida

Los semisaiyas de nuevo se miraban confundidos, esa mujer estaba hablando sin duda de algún secreto relacionado con Vegeta, pero ¿que sabía exactamente, podían ser tantas cosas, era mejor seguir con cautela…

TR: Disculpe pero no nos gustan las amenazas, y menos cuando implican a alguien de nuestra familia –le dijo subiendo la voz varios tonos-

RM: _Nuestra familia_… Eso sonó a la _mafia_, ¿no lo crees Takahashi? –le dijo a su amigo en tono victorioso-

BR: Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que estamos orgullosos de nuestro padre, él no guarda ningún secreto que nos avergüence, así que sus amenazas vacías no les servirán para nada…

RM: No creo que las autoridades y los medios de comunicación opinen lo mismo… y además el hecho de que no estén avergonzados de su padre no significa que sea una persona correcta…

GT: Escuche, no le permitiremos que ponga en entredicho la honorabilidad de mi tío Vegeta, así que me parece que es mejor que se retiren y no comenten ninguno de sus disparates con nadie –casi gritó amenazante-

BR: Goten tiene razón, ¿como piensan que la gente creerá lo que ustedes digan, sabiendo que sólo buscan perjudicarnos, y a todo esto ¿que demonios es lo que creen saber, díganlo directamente

KT: Creo que eso no es conveniente discutirlo en este momento

TK: ¿Pues que diablos quieren, ¿dinero acaso, se equivocaron porque no nos dejamos chantajear, tomaríamos otro tipo de medidas antes de aceptarlo –trató de intimidarlos para que confesaran-

RM: no hay razón para ser tan agresivos… Trunks te diré que haremos: consúltalo con tus padres para ver si están de acuerdo contigo en que su secreto no vale la pena…y luego nos avisas

KT: Aquí les dejo nuestra tarjeta –les dijo amablemente mientras ponía la tarjeta de presentación en el escritorio-

RM: Y sobre tu pregunta Trunks, lo único que queremos es tu cooperación y la de tu familia en el programa, no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo, será muy divertido conocernos mejor –pronunció coquetamente cerrándole un ojo-

TK: ¿Saben que podemos acusarlos con la policía por extorsión, verdad? –les preguntó tanteando el terreno-

RM: Creo que estarán más interesados en lo que sabemos que en la extorsión, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos muchos detalles que preparar para el programa, esperamos ansiosos su llamada… ah! y deberías despedir a tu secretaria es muy descortés!

Dicho esto, los jóvenes productores salieron rápidamente de la Corporación creyéndose vencedores, dejando a nuestros amigos impactados y al borde de un ataque de nervios…

------------Continuará---------------

¿Y bien? no sé que les vaya pareciendo, sólo con reviews me pudo dar cuenta de si mi creación es aceptable o no… es el primer fic en el que salgo completamente de la serie, es decir les pongo una situación y un enemigo fuera de la común… en fin espero muchos reviews –bueno no muchísimos, porque aún me considero una principiante- Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan reviews aquí y en los otros fics que ya he terminado

En realidad este fic es una especie de experimento, pero me hace bueno para irme construyendo mi visión de los personajes que utilizo, pero en verdad gracias por el ánimo, y me disculpo por no actualizar tan rápido como otras pero bueno estos días estoy super ocupada, de hecho desde el lunes que no me conectaba… saludos

Siempre les dejo mi mail por si acaso: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata Ne, Melikav


	4. Estrategias

Un Día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capitulo IV Estrategias

Tras conocer las peligrosas intenciones del nuevo enemigo, sabiendo de lo que era capaz y analizando la amenaza que una vez más los perseguía (bueno no todos los enemigos quieren partirte la cara y destruir tu planeta) los tres semi saiyas, no podían más que discutir seriamente las diversas estrategias a implementar para contrarrestarlo, saldrían victoriosos de esta nueva batalla, eso lo podían asegurar…

BR: ¡¡¡Eres un imbécil Goten, tú los dejaste entrar y mira lo que pasó! –le digo casi histérica-

GT: ¡¡¡No fue mi culpa, ella me engañó diciéndome que sólo querían hacer caridad y ayudar a las personas –se defendió-

TR: ¡¡¡Y tu le creíste! ¿Que acaso no puedes ver una falda porque tu cerebro deja de reaccionar! –le gritó-

GT: No fue sólo mi culpa, de todas maneras te hubiera encontrado, y para tu información no la dejé entrar sólo por bonita, sino por sus buenas intenciones –le mintió tratando de ocultar su vergüenza-

BR: Goten, eres un tonto, mi papá te va a matar cuando se entere del lió en que nos metiste –amenazó-

GT: ¬¬ Oigan, no pueden culparme a mí sólo para salvarse! –les respondió comprendiendo el terrible giro de la conversación-

TR: Esta bien, Goten tiene algo de razón, mejor dediquémonos a pensar en resolver esto de la mejor manera posible –trató de calmar los ánimos-

GT: Será mejor que les digamos a Bulma y a Vegeta, ellos sabrán que hacer –les dijo con convicción-

BR: Yo creo que no es necesario, basta con persuadir a esos reporteros de que desistan de sus intenciones

GT: ¬¬ Es lo que intentamos hacer hace un rato o es que no te diste cuenta

BR: Yo me refiero a utilizar ciertos métodos… –dejo con una voz tranquila y una mirada heredada-

TR: ¡¡¡No Bra, esto no lo vamos a resolver por medio de la violencia, lo haremos como la gente civilizada –ordenó-

BR: ¿Y que acaso los saiyajin no somos civilizados también, te recuerdo que en cuestión de culturas no hay que juzgar –le dijo ofendida-

GT: Tienes razón Trunks, pero sigo opinando que le digamos lo que sucede a tus papás, ellos deben de saber si de verdad existe algún secreto

TR Y BR: ¬¬U

GT: ¿Por qué me miran así?

TR: ¿Cual secreto, tenemos decenas de secretos que ocultar, por si no lo has notado, amigo –le dijo cargado de ironía- Eso sin contar el hecho de que tu familia forma parte de más de la mitad de ellos

BR: Si, es terrible hasta Son Gohan se podría ver afectado, saben que en su profesión la credibilidad es básica –les dijo con una madurez sobresaliente para su edad-

TR: No tenemos más opción, debemos decirle a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer…

BR: No me gusta ocultarle cosas a papá, deberíamos contarle también, además él es el implicado

TR: Ok, entonces está decidido, tu se lo dices

BR: O.o ¿Que! ¿Y yo porqué?

GT: Eso es lo mejor que tu Trunks hables con tu mamá y que Bra hable con tu papá

TR: Si claro que fácil es decirlo… ¬¬

------------------------------

Lejos de ahí, los terribles enemigos brindaban por la victoria obtenida…

RM: ¡¡Somos geniales, no pensé que fuera tan fácil, pronto nos llamaran y asunto arreglado

KT: ¿Te pareció facil? Porque a mí no, además no lo hemos logrado todavía, ¿Qué tal si llaman a la policía?

RM: No lo harán, ¿acaso no viste sus rostros, el secreto de esa familia debe ser terrible, hasta me dieron un poco de escalofríos de sólo pensarlo

KT: Si, fue extraño ¿Qué crees que sea? Yo lo que pienso es que su padre es fugitivo de la justicia…

RM: Puede ser… Goten dijo algo sobre una raza guerrera, talvez esté relacionado

KT: No lo creo, seguro es porque practican Artes Marciales, ya vimos lo de los Torneos, recuerdas?

RM: Si, seguro es eso, Ah! Estoy tan feliz, el programa será un éxito, ese Trunks es una preciosidad igual que su amigo Goten que una tiene carita de inocente que te mueres…

KT: Oye, no pueden gustarte, debes ser profesional –le regañó celoso-

RM: ¿Estás celoso? –le dijo victoriosa-

KT: Por su puesto que no –le contestó sonrojado desviando la mirada-

RM: Pues que bien, porque si tuviera que escoger me quedo con Trunks y esa mirada tan sexy que hace cuando se enfada… aunque eso sería muy predecible y problemático, así que talvez deba escoger a Goten que me derrite con su tierna sonrisa –expresaba de manera pensativa-

KT: No creo que le intereses a ninguno de los dos, en este momento deben de estar odiándonos, así que no les bastarán tus atractivos

RM: Pues no me importa que me odien ahora, yo soy un gusto adquirido, ya los veré luego peleándose por mi –le dijo ilusionada-

KT: ¬¬ tu vives en tu propio mundo verdad?

------------------------------

En Capsule Corporation el ambiente era normal, Chichi visitaba a Bulma, pues ahora que al fin Goten trabajaba en Capsula Corporation (jeje siempre me molestó un poco verlo en GT sin ninguna ocupación, sólo en citas en medio de la tarde y hablando por el móvil ¡Que Ociosidad!), buscaba algo de compañía, ya que pasarse el día visitando a su nuera aunque le gustaba era un poco rutinario, así que a veces le daba por ir a la ciudad, mientras compartían el té la conversación giraba hacia sus adorados descendientes:

CH: No te imaginas lo fuerte que se ha puesto Pan, desde que Goku se fue ha entrenado sin cesar, ¡¡es tan linda! me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad –le dijo ilusionada recordando mejores tiempos-

BL: Pues Bra ha estado entrenando con Vegeta y él me comentó que sus avances son impresionantes, dice que aprende más rápido que Trunks, en poco tiempo superará con creces a Pan, de eso estoy segura –le dijo presumida-

CH: No lo creo, a diferencia de cualquier otra, Pan es muy fuerte porque es la nieta de mi querido Goku, por eso tiene el potencial para ser la más increíble guerrera

BL: Si, supongo que tiene gran potencial, pero debes recordar que es nieta de Goku, mientras que Bra es hija de Vegeta, lo cual lógicamente implica que mi hija sea más fuerte pues es una semi saiyajin, mientras que Pan es saiyajin de tercera generación, tendrá apenas ¼ de esa sangre guerrera

CH: Pero Pan es hija de Gohan, ¿acaso insinúas que mi hijo no es fuerte, porque aunque yo no quería que se convirtiera en guerrero lo hizo y en uno invencible –le reclamó-

BL: Vamos Chichi yo sólo me baso en la genética, no puedes negar los principios biológicos –le dijo en su pose de científica-

CH: ¿Genética, lo que tus pobres hijos pueden haber heredado son las tendencias homicidas de tu marido, y ese terrible temperamento tuyo, ¡eso si que es una horrible herencia genética! –se burló-

BL: Bueno, talvez podrían heredar esas características, pero también estoy segura que han heredado mi genial mente creadora que es brillante y la sangre guerrera real de Vegeta, mientras que tu descendencia talvez haya heredado tu comportamiento histérico y escandaloso y quizás una que otra característica positiva sin duda legado exclusivo de Goku

CH: Bulma eres insoportable, cada vez te pareces más a Vegeta, eso de estar compitiendo con mi familia es una muy mala costumbre de la tuya… -le dijo furiosa-

BL: Nosotros no competimos, podemos superarlos de sobra… -le dijo en afán de enfurecerla más-

CH: ¿Me vas a decir que ustedes son mejores que nosotros, no seas ridícula, me haces reír

BL: Vamos! no puedes negarlo, Goku y Vegeta siempre estuvieron en un nivel similar, pero con eso de que Goku se hiciera pequeño, Vegeta es mucho más fuerte… Trunks al viajar por el espacio adquirió destrezas y experiencia por lo que ahora supera a Goten y hasta mi pequeña Bra que tiene menos de un año de estar entrenando, está destinada a ser toda una princesa guerrera, así que te dejo los hechos que hablan por si solos –terminó confiada- (puede ser que _sus hechos_ no sean del todo ciertos, no me maten por decir que Vegeta es más fuerte, pues es el punto de vista de ella)

CH: Ja, nada de eso es cierto, tu no sabes nada de peleas pues nunca has luchado, por eso dices esas cosas sin tener bases –le dijo tratando de ganar la discusión-

BL: ¿Que yo no he luchado, pues aunque tu practicaste artes marciales, no conoces el nivel de pelea de los muchachos, ni como han ido evolucionando… yo no seré peleadora pero he sido pieza fundamental en casi todas las batallas, estuve siempre presente y eso me hace toda una experta, no en vano se vive todo eso, algo se aprende –le dijo orgullosa de sus hazañas al lado de los Z senshi-

CH: ¡¡Oh, lo siento, había olvidado la importante participación de la magnífica Bulma Briefs en las batallas, sin ti no hubieran vencido, ¿como pude olvidarlo? –le dijo sarcásticamente-

BL: No me importa lo que pienses, mi papel siempre fue fundamental y nadie lo puede negar ¿o quieres que te haga una lista de mis logros?…

CH: Sería interesante… pero antes permíteme recordarte que fue mi gente la que acabó siempre con los adversarios… fue mi Goku el que lo logró todo, no recuerdo que Vegeta venciera a los enemigos… ¡ah! ¡¡Pero que digo! si a cada rato el enemigo a vencer era precisamente él… -le dijo victoriosa-

BL: Tu sabes que la mayoría de veces fue solo por las circunstancias, además Goku no sería quien es, si nunca hubiera conocido a Vegeta que por cierto fue determinante en todas las batallas en las que estuvo presente –comenzaba a enfurecerse-

CH: Como sea, todas esas cosas quedaron en el pasado, no tiene relevancia recordarlas

BL: Ja! cambias el tema principal porque sabes que tengo razón –le dijo inmutable-

CH: Ah si!... ¿Y cual es el tema? –le preguntó con sincera duda-

BL: Pues… creo… que perdimos el norte hace rato –le dijo divertida-

CH: Si creo que si –le respondió sonriendo-

BL: No tiene sentido discutir por esas cosas, nuestras familias son muy diferentes no vale la pena comparar

CH: Si creo que me excedí, lamento lo que dije de Vegeta, no es del todo cierto

BL: Olvidémoslo, siento lo que dije de Pan, en realidad yo no sé mucho de biología, es decir soy científica pero en otro campo, así que no se si es cierto lo que dije, lo que importa ahora es que hay paz en la Tierra, llevamos casi un año de tranquilidad, deberíamos celebrarlo

CH: Si un año casi desde la partida de mi querido Goku, espero que donde esté, se encuentre bien –expresó con nostalgia-

BL: Él está bien, de eso no me queda la menor duda

------------------------------

Los jóvenes hermanos Briefs subieron a la limusina que los llevaría a su casa, durante casi todo el camino no cruzaron palabra, pues se encontraban con la preocupación de lo acontecido esa tarde, en realidad no sabían que les preocupaba tanto, no era culpa de ellos que la prensa los persiguiera, de seguro sus padres serían comprensivos, y los ayudarían a buscar una solución que beneficiara a todos, bueno eso es lo que se esperaría en esa situación, pero ambos padres tenían un carácter del demonio, no sabían cual de los dos era más peligroso en esa situación y cada uno se preguntaba si habían elegido bien o si intercambiaban de padre para hablar lo sucedido.

TR: Bra, creo que talvez tu deberías hablar con mamá y yo con papá

BR: No lo creo hermanito, ya lo decidimos, además es mejor así, tú te entiendes mejor con ella y yo con papá, siempre ha sido así

TR: Lo sé, pero es que con respecto a esto, no se cual irá a reaccionar peor

BR: Ni creas que vamos a explicárselos juntos, eso sería suicidio, además papá me ha enseñado que a los enemigos hay que dividirlos para atacarlos por todos los flancos y eso es lo que haremos

TR: ¬¬u No hablamos de un enemigo, ni de una guerra, sino de nuestros padres y de un problema familiar

BR: Es lo mismo, la estrategia militar es sumamente útil si se aplica en la vida cotidiana

TR: "_Creo que esta niña pasa demasiado tiempo con papá, ya me está asustando"_- pensó el joven-

------------------------------

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, decidieron salir del problema cuanto antes y cada uno se dirigió en busca del padre correspondiente, Bra se dirigió a la Cámara de Gravedad sabiendo que su padre estaba a punto de terminar con su entrenamiento diario, en realidad ella no estaba tan asustada, después de todo el principal implicado era Trunks, ella solo lo estaba ayudando. Dicho implicado por su parte se dirigió a la estancia principal en donde encontró a su madre en alegre plática con Chichi, quien al verlo como siempre le saludó con cariño.

CH: ¡Trunks querido! Tenía varios días de no verte ¿como estás?

TR: Hola tía Chichi, hola mamá –saludó sin mucho entusiasmo-

BL: Trunks me sorprende mucho verte tan temprano en casa un viernes, ¿acaso hoy no sales de fiesta?

TR: Eh… no mamá… hoy estoy muy cansado, ha sido una semana dura con las obligaciones de la compañía y el entrenamiento de anoche que me dejó exhausto

BL: No te preocupes, ya hablé con tu padre de eso de estarte obligando a entrenar, no creo que me haga mucho caso pero con suerte te deja en paz por un par de días

CH: y dime Trunks, ¿Goten no vino contigo?

TR: No, creo que se fue a su casa _"Ese cobarde, no quiso venir para no tener que inmiscuirse en el problema que tenemos"_

CH: Te ves un poco pensativo cariño, ¿estás bien?

TR: Si estoy bien, sólo cansado… por cierto mamá, necesito hablarte de algo importante

BL: Ah, pues si es de la compañía mejor lo dejamos para mañana así descansas un poco

TR: No es precisamente de la compañía, pero es algo importante

BL: Bien, te escucho… -le dijo extrañada-

CH: No se preocupen por mí, ya debo irme de todas maneras, no quiero llegar a casa muy tarde

BL: Espera Chichi, ¿no quieres que Trunks te acompañe, o podrías quedarte a cenar

CH: No, no se preocupen, sé que estoy vieja pero aún puedo conducir, me saludan a Bra… y a Vegeta claro –dijo esto último más por compromiso-

Después de las despedidas habituales, madre e hijo se disponen a entrar en el asunto…

------------------------------

BR: Hola Papá ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le dijo la chica sonriente a su padre que recién salía de la Cámara de Gravedad-

VG: En este momento me dirijo a la ducha, así que vas a tener que esperar, y si lo que quieres es permiso para salir ya te dije que… -empezaba a enfadarse cuando fue interrumpido-

BR: No, no es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que Trunks… -ahora ella era interrumpida-

VG: Sabes que a mi no me interesan las quejas que tengas de tu hermano, los dos tienen edad suficiente para resolver sus problemas, yo nunca tuve hermanos pero me parece inapropiado que ustedes discutan como si fueran enemigos y no personas de la misma sangre –le sermoneó irritado-

BR: ¡Papá! Trunks y yo no tenemos ningún problema, al menos no entre nosotros, lo que quiero comentarte es otra cosa –la chiquilla empezaba a impacientarse-

VG: Pues ya te lo dije, tengo que ducharme, talvez luego te pueda atender –le dijo presumidamente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, dejándola echando chispas y con la palabra en la boca-

------------------------------

Mientras la pobre Bra, esperaba que el gran príncipe saiyajin le concediera audiencia, Trunks comenzaba a plantear la situación a su madre…

TR: Verás mamá, hoy tuvimos una situación desafortunada en la empresa –comenzó temeroso-

BL: En serio, si me estás consultando debe ser algo grave… ¡¡no me digas que ese desgraciado de la competencia ya volvió a hacer de las suyas! grrr… me las pagará! a lo mejor le pido a Vegeta que le haga una visita –risa diabólica, como cuando estaba poseída por bebi-

TR: No mamá, ya te dije que no es necesariamente de la empresa –gotitas múltiples-

BL: Trunks, déjate el misterio de una vez, si tienes algún problema sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte, no creo que sea tan malo, vamos cuéntame –le dijo ahora sonriente- (esta mujer cambia de humor en un dos por tres)

TR: Si, verás, unos productores de televisión fueron a buscarme hoy, conociendo a ese tipo de gente por supuesto que no los dejé pasar, pero Goten al ver que era una chica bonita la dejó entrar en mi oficina –explicó haciendo énfasis en la culpabilidad de su mejor amigo- (jeje si quieres salvarte busca un chivo expiatorio)

BL: ¿y eran una especie de periodistas?

TR: Bueno, dicen que son productores que quieren que yo participe como protagonista en una especie de reality show…

BL: Pues… si tu quieres hacer eso, a mí me parece que la privacidad es algo valioso, y que en especial alguien como tu debería mantener perfil bajo, pero si tu quieres hacerlo, es tu problema, mientras no se vea perjudicada la imagen de la empresa o de la familia, supongo que está bien y si es por tu padre no te preocupes, no creo que le interesen ese tipo de cosas –le dijo todo el discurso adelantándose a lo que creía que su hijo le iba a preguntar-

TR: Estás malinterpretando el asunto mamá, no es que me emocione colaborar con esas personas, es que lo que nos dijeron fue bastante perturbador y ese es el problema en concreto

BL……

TR: Dijeron que sabían que a nosotros los Briefs no nos gustaba mucho la exposición pública y que eso precisamente se debía a un secreto familiar, concretamente a un secreto relacionado con papá

BL: Pero… ¿a que se referían? –le dijo ahora un poco nerviosa-

TR: Pues, no quisieron decirlo, pero dan la impresión de que saben algo y prácticamente nos amenazan con decirlo, si yo no colaboro con el dichoso proyecto, y además parece que lo que buscan no es dinero…

------------------------------

Por otro lado, Bra se encontraba reflexionando en el techo de la casa, planeando una mejor oportunidad para contarle a su padre, en definitiva esperarlo después del entrenamiento había sido un error de novata, era lógico que no le prestara atención, siempre salía cansado y en ocasiones –como hoy- malhumorado, era mejor pedirle las cosas un rato después, si tan solo hubiera esperado a luego de la cena que es cuando se encuentra de mejor humor, si, eso es lo que haría, lo buscaría después de cenar…

¿: Veo que tienes tiempo libre, talvez deberías estar aprovechándolo para entrenar –le dijo una voz muy familiar-

BR: ¡Papa! ¡Me asustaste! –le gritó al tiempo que casi resbala de la impresión-

VG: ¿Y eso porque, debes estar siempre pendiente a la presencia de un enemigo, mira que ellos no te avisan que te van a atacar –le dijo con su habitual tono, contrastante con el anterior pésimo humor-

BR: Parece que ahora si podrás atenderme –le dijo sarcásticamente, cobrándole el comentario anterior-

VG: Pues dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, vine a ver que es lo que querías –le dijo con aparente indiferencia, aunque en el fondo con curiosidad y porque no preocupación por saber el problema de su princesa-

BR: En realidad, como trataba de comentarte, el problema es más de Trunks que mío, lo que pasa es que Goten dejó a unos productores de televisión amenazarnos… (de nuevo el pobre Goten sale a colación ;)

VG: ¿Amenazarlos? No creo que ningún patético humano tenga la capacidad de amenazar a tres saiyajin y menos cuando dos de ellos son mis hijos, los príncipes de nuestra raza –ya comenzaba a irritarse de nuevo-

BR: Lo que pasa es que su amenaza es poco común y Trunks no quiere que tomemos las medidas que son más violentas pero más efectivas, quiere arreglar el asunto de una manera _civilizada_, según sus propias palabras

VG: ¿Y acaso los saiyajin no somos civilizados? Ya les he enseñado que las culturas son tan diversas que no se deben juzgar (mira quien habla de juzgar a otras culturas ¬¬u claro mientras no sea la suya la juzgada)

BR: Precisamente le dije eso…

------------------------------

BL: Y si no buscan dinero, quiere decir que sólo quieren fama a costa tuya, o mas bien a costa de toda la familia

TR: Si, y la verdad no sé de que manera hacerlos cambiar de opinión sin usar medidas muy drásticas, porque además avisar a la policía no parece una buena opción, y no quiero que la imagen de la empresa se perjudique por algo como esto

BL: Si, ya entiendo el conflicto, pero en realidad podrían estar inventándolo todo, es necesario saber de que secreto están hablando antes de hacerles alguna concesión

TR: Esa es la parte difícil, no quieren decir nada, sólo esperan que cedamos, y tu sabes que el secreto que pueden tener podría ser cualquier cosa

BL; Si, ya lo sé, podría ser desde que de alguna manera se enteraron de que Vegeta es un extraterrestre hasta que vivimos juntos sin estar casados, es decir a esos faranduleros cualquier banalidad les parece importante, hay que esperar lo que sea…

TR: Entonces, ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

BL: Por el momento, será mejor que no le digamos nada de esto a tu padre hasta que tengamos un plan, pues sabes como se pone, cuando de amenazas se trata

TR: La verdad es que Bra insistió en decirle, ahora debe estárselo contando –le dijo no muy convencido de esa decisión-

BL: No importa, pero hubiera sido mejor que nos lo comentaran a los dos juntos

TR: Ya sabes las cosas que dice Bra, dividir al enemigo, o algo por el estilo…

------------------------------

BR: … y entonces, nos amenazan con contar a todo el mundo el supuesto secreto

VG: La verdad yo no sé para que me cuentas esto, si quieren que me encargue de esos periodistas lo haré pero a mi manera, cuando termine con ellos no querrán volver a ver un micrófono en su vida –dijo con su típica sonrisa maligna-

BR: Pero papá, todo el asunto es importante porque talvez si sepan algo que nos puede perjudicar, recuerda que aunque a ti no te importe lo que el mundo piense, nosotros si formamos parte de la sociedad, cualquier daño a nuestra imagen, podría perjudicarnos de por vida y eso sin contar la compañía…

VG: Entonces Trunks sólo tiene dos opciones: 1. Tomamos medidas para resolver el problema de la manera más fácil y 2. Accede a los caprichos de esos humanos con tal de ocultar el supuesto secreto, en cualquiera de los casos el problema no es tan grave, ustedes sólo exageran

BR: No sé, a mi me preocupa bastante, esos periodistas se veían muy confiados, creo que son peligrosos

VG: Hump! Tonterías…

------------------------------

BL: …Entonces está decidido, lo primero que hay que hacer es tratar de averiguar que es lo que saben y una vez que lo sepamos, tomaremos las medidas del caso –dijo orgullosa de decidir como la matriarca que es-

TR: Va a ser difícil sacarles información

BL: Pues existen varios métodos, por ejemplo todo el mundo puede ser comprado, y si no colaboran tenemos nuestros medios de amenazar también

TR: No me digas que eres de la opinión de Bra y seguramente papá de utilizar la fuerza en lugar de la persuasión –le dijo casi con terror de ser el único cuerdo de la familia-

BL: Esa es la última opción, yo a lo que me refiero es a que tengo amistades muy importantes en diversos ámbitos así que puedo hacer de la vida de esos reporteros un infierno…

------------Continuará---------------

¡¡Hola a todos, me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo, pero no fue tanto mi culpa (lo tenía desde el jueves pero el sistema no me dejaba actualizar), a parte si estoy un poco atrasada con el otro fic (al que prefiero redactar con más calma) lo que pasa es que la combinación "Pruebas de la Universidad+Mundial de Fútbol+Actualizar Fics+otro sinnúmero de cosas" no me está funcionando. Sobre la conversación de Chichi y Bulma me divertí mucho haciéndola, prácticamente no va muy ligada al fic, pero es que siempre me ha gustado la relación de ellas dos, pues me parece que son ese tipo de amigas un poco por conveniencia, es decir no las veo como las mejores amigas pues en toda la serie nunca se vió así y eso de estar compitiendo me parece normal en ellas. (de hecho en la serie varias veces discuten por esas cosas)

Si les parece que el fic está dando un poco de vueltas es porque ahora tengo un conflicto pues la historia puede tomar dos caminos, aún no me decido, cuando lo haga lo seguiré (a lo mejor combino las dos ideas jajaja, sólo yo me entiendo)

Alma-del-Alma, Shadir (¿te gusta más que te llame así o prefieres Elena?), Kawaii destruction (me encanta tu nick-name!), Mary Gari, marinlucero chiba, Maytelu… Gracias a todas, me encanta que saquen el ratito para dejarme reviews, la verdad que me hace unos días deprimí un poco cuando no me llegaban críticas, pero para el capítulo anterior al leer todos sus comentarios me motivé de nuevo, la verdad creo que el anterior es el que ha recibido más reviews y por ahora estoy extasiada, un besote a todas ustedes y también para ti bulnatt (ya sé que andas ocupadísima, así que te tomo la palabra, luego me dejas los reviews, no lo dudo, suerte en las pruebas!) En fin no me canso de agradecerles a ustedes en especial y a todos los que leen, jeje, creo que me excedí con los agradecimientos -.-u

Bueno lamento haberme tardado por la situación que les comenté, por cierto hace unos días deje un One Shot un poco raro, por si no lo han leído, a ver que les parece, gracias por leerme, (que necia con los agradecimientos jeje)

Mi mail: melikav22yahoo.es

Mata Ne! Melikav


	5. Dilemas Morales

Hola a Todos, un gusto de que aún sigan este Fan Fic. Como hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo talvez algunos de mis lectores (¡que emoción eso de poder decir "mis lectores"!) ya se olvidaron de la trama –o los personajes- así que les resumo un poco: La señorita Rumi Mazaki (RM) y su socio el joven Kumiko Takahashi (KT) son dos productores de televisión encargados de un programa tipo reality show llamado "Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe" la primera temporada de este programa fue todo un éxito, por lo que para la segunda a falta de miembros de la realeza a los cuales implicar con tácticas no muy limpias, decidieron incluir a jóvenes y apuestos millonarios que se conviertan en el objeto de deseo de la población meta de su show.

Como primera víctima han elegido a nuestro amigo Trunks Briefs presidente de una gran compañía y un soltero realmente cotizado, le han amenazado con publicar ciertos secretos familiares si no accede a participar (aunque realmente no saben dichos secretos, pero nuestros amigos lo ignoran). En el capítulo anterior se planeaban diversas estrategias para resolver la situación, mismas que se pondrán –o no- en práctica en este capítulo.

Les recuerdo que mis comentarios van entre paréntesis (), y los pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas "" y en cursiva. Gracias por leerme, espero que disfruten la lectura

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo V

Dilemas Morales

Todo estaba dicho, a ninguno de los Briefs les había gustado la idea de exponer en público sus secretos –dado que tenían muchos de que preocuparse- como tampoco deseaban tener una serie de cámaras rondándolos e invadiendo su intimidad; la situación era delicada –aunque a uno de ellos le parecía más bien ridícula-, la imagen de la familia y quizás más importante aún, la imagen de la Capsule Corporation estaba en juego.

Trunks se preguntaba a quien debía escuchar, por un lado podía ir y dar una lección a esos faranduleros, para que -como dijo su padre- no les quedaran ganas de ver un micrófono en lo que les quede de vida. Podía hacer lo que su madre propuso e ir y amenazarlos más sutilmente; si de algo podía presumir su madre y -hasta él mismo- es de tener gran poder y posición social que aunque nunca habían utilizado podía haber llegado el momento. Es cierto que también podía hacer el famoso programa y asunto arreglado ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser? Se detuvo unos instantes a pensarlo y muchas imágenes precisamente de lo terrible que podía ser se apoderaron de sus pensamientos, curiosamente en esas imágenes de su cabeza, su padre era el que sobresalía…

Bulma por su parte había decidido ir y encarar a la periodista y su socio, tenía la certeza de que con sólo que la conocieran personalmente se asustarían y terminarían desistiendo de sus propósitos. La verdad no sólo es que Bulma tuviera la autoestima alta, sino que en muchas ocasiones su sola presencia bastaba para asustar a muchos, si no me creen entonces que lo digan sus amigos y todos los que la conocen _"Claro si he logrado lidiar por treinta años con el saiyajin más terco del Universo, ¿que serán unos simples chiquillos que juegan a reporteros?_", se decía a si misma con orgullo…

Por otro lado, Vegeta se encontraba apático con la situación, le parecía que todos a su alrededor hacían demasiado escándalo por una tontería como esa, casi había adivinado las intenciones de Bulma y le parecía bien que ella los asustara, siempre y cuando él mismo la acompañara solo para asegurarse de que realmente no volverían a molestar. _"una mirada de mi parte basta para que esos mocosos insolentes salgan corriendo, hasta ahora no saben con quien se meten, cuando lo sepan se esconderán temblando". _Pensaba orgulloso mientras en su mente repasaba la lista de todos los enemigos que había enfrentado en su vida, ninguno se comparaba a unos chiquillos con una cámara de televisión_. "esto será muy fácil" _concluyó

La niña de la familia ya había sugerido usar medidas drásticas y asunto arreglado, si en un principio mostró interés y se denotaba muy solidaria e implicada en todo el problema, ahora prácticamente se dedicaba a otras cosas; así son de volátiles los adolescentes, y ella tenía una vida muy agitada y conflictos propios como para ocuparse de los de su hermano, por más preocupación o cariño que le tuviera.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno nadie discutió el tema, todos comían con la tranquilidad que brinda una mañana de sábado familiar, cada uno reflexionaba sobre estos y otros asuntos en un cómodo silencio. De todas maneras dado que era fin de semana, el asunto tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. "_Es el colmo a lo que han llegado los saiyajin: ahora tenemos que enfrentar a los enemigos en horas de oficina"_, pensó con disgusto cierto guerrero.

Como el tema de interés no salió en la conversación mañanera, se habló de otras cosas, Bra aprovechó la atención generalizada y comenzó a hablar de muchos temas típicos de una jovencita de su edad, es decir trivialidades que solamente a ella le interesan, y un poco a su madre talvez por aquello de la nostalgia de sus tiempos mozos… Sobre la injusticia de haberse perdido la coronación de reina de la primavera, sobre los últimos vestidos que había comprado y que tenían el problema de que como no combinaban con sus zapatos esta tarde debía buscar más, todo esto acompañado de otros etc, etc, y para desgracia de ciertos hombres más etc, etc…

Fastidiado por todas las tonterías que escuchaba, el patriarca de la familia decidió que merecía un descanso de todo eso por lo que se dispuso a su pasatiempo favorito, entiéndase obviamente entrenar. Cuando se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a alejarse no pudo evitar escuchar un comentario de su mujer, que definitivamente le hizo cambiar de planes ese día, por lo tanto subió a su habitación y se cambió sus ropas de entrenamiento por ropa casual, alistándose para salir –aún recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos en los que no le importaba salir en plena ciudad con traje de entrenamiento- conocía demasiado a Bulma como para saber cuando planea algo y esas palabras que dijo hace unos momentos parecerán inofensivas para sus hijos que ven en ella a su frágil y adorable madre pero no para él -que es peor que ella- no solo porque le enseñó mucho de lo que sabe, sino porque también aunque no lo acepte aprendió un par de cosas de esa indefensa peliazul _"la conozco y sé cuando se va a meter en problemas"_ pensó ladinamente mientras se ponía sus pantalones negros favoritos y pensaba con detenimiento en las palabras de su compañera, minutos antes…

_---Flash Back---_

Mientras Vegeta se dirigía a su sagrado lugar de entrenamiento escuchó la conversación de su familia…

BL: Trunks, quería hacerte una pequeña pregunta –comenzó con su angelical voz-

TR: Claro mamá, dime que sucede –respondió despreocupado-

BL: Si, quería saber si esos reporteros que te amenazaron dijeron de que manera contactarlos

TR: Bueno, me dieron una tarjeta con los números de teléfono ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contestó sin darle mucha importancia-

BL: No, por nada importante, lo pregunto porque si no talvez olviden todo el asunto ¿no crees, pero parece que al menos podrás localizarlos –respondió con una risa algo nerviosa-

TR: Si podría aunque no se si quiero –continúo tristemente-

BL: Por cierto, ¿vas a salir hoy? –preguntó con un deje de ansiedad-

TR: Si, en un rato tengo que ir a un torneo de Golf, ya sabes esas obligaciones de la compañía que son ineludibles

BL: Jeje, debes de ser el más joven de todos –buscó cambiar el tema-

TR: Por eso convencí a Goten de ir conmigo, aunque tendré que pagarle horas extra –respondió con resignación-

BL: ¿Y a que hora te vas? –continúo denotando indiferencia mientras daba un sorbo a su café-

TR: Pronto, pero no te preocupes, voy a tardarme así que no me esperen a almorzar –respondió creyendo que eso era lo que su madre deseaba saber-

BR: Yo pienso que eres un tramposo al ganarle a esos pobres ancianos en ese aburrido deporte…

_---_Fin del Flash Back_---_

Como podemos ver una conversación inocente si no se ve desde la óptica de un ser tan calculador como su mujer misma. Una vez que terminó de vestirse el príncipe saiya se dirigió hacia la habitación de su primogénito y sabiendo que no había nadie dentro entró sin tocar, para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba en completo y pulcro orden, parecía que nada se encontraba fuera de lugar, ¿será que su hijo ha empezado a madurar? El hilo de esperanza desapareció al ver al robot de limpieza que ignorándolo se concentraba en su trabajo…

Cerró las cortinas y se apoyó en la pared más alejada de la entrada de la habitación, la oscuridad sería más útil para sus propósitos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la presencia de la persona que esperaba se acercaba directamente a ese cuarto, en su cara se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez de picardía, definitivamente él mismo se sorprendía de cómo mejoraba sus capacidades con los años, no había ser en este mundo que pudiera jugar con él. El sonido de la puerta no se hizo esperar. No entendía para que golpeaba la puerta si estaba seguro que ella había visto a Trunks salir de la casa.

Al no obtener respuesta la bien intencionada madre entra silenciosamente, no quería que nadie la descubriera, una voz desde el fondo de ese cuarto que creía vacío la hizo saltar del susto

VG: Es de mala educación entrar en habitaciones cuando sus dueños no se encuentran –le reprendió tenebrosamente-

BL: ¡¡¡AH! ¡Demonios Vegeta! ¡Me asustaste! –le gritó primero asustada y luego furiosa-

VG: Solo me preguntaba que estabas haciendo aquí –continúo apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados-

BL: Pues verás… la verdad… es que yo… -balbuceaba como una niña que es descubierta en plena travesura- Creo que la pregunta sería ¿que haces tu aquí? –contraatacó-

VG: Yo estaba esperándote, ahora respóndeme tú –le contestó con seguridad-

BL: Yo venía a… ¡A limpiar la habitación! ¡Si, eso es! ¡A limpiar! –respondió victoriosa-

VG: ¬¬u Tú no sabes limpiar y aunque supieras no lo harías –le señaló con una gota en la frente-

BL: ¡Oye! El hecho de que yo no haga labores domésticas, no quiere decir que no sepa como hacerlas –contestó ofendida por el menosprecio a sus capacidades como ama de casa- (este argumento es uno de los más utilizados por la autora de este fic en su propia casa)

VG: Como digas –le concedió incrédulo-

BL: ¿No me crees? Pues por ejemplo el hecho de que tu no hayas trabajado un solo día de tu vida no quiere decir que no sepas hacerlo ¿verdad? –le devolvió sabiendo que ese tema siempre le produce fastidio-

VG: Déjate de tonterías y mejor dime cual es la verdadera razón para que estés entrando a hurtadillas al cuarto de tu propio hijo

BL: Si tu estabas esperándome, mejor me lo dices tú –señaló segura de su victoria-

VG: Está bien, escuché lo que le preguntabas hace un rato y deduje que aprovechando la ausencia de Trunks vendrías a revisar su habitación en busca de la tarjeta con los teléfonos de los reporteros, los llamarías y probablemente te citarías con ellos hoy mismo para persuadirlos sutilmente de sus planes –terminó arrogante de saber el plan de la mujer-

BL: Ja, te equivocas… todo eso es falso –contestó sin poder ocultar las chispas que salían de sus ojos, Vegeta también notó un incremento de su ki-

VG:………-solo la miraba con ironía-

BL: Bien es cierto, entonces ¿vienes a impedírmelo? –concedió dándose por vencida-

VG: Eres tan predecible –se burló- Pero no, no te lo impediré, solo vine a asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas, así que llámalos y yo iré a verlos contigo

BL: No, no irás, tu solo quieres amenazarlos, y conmigo basta –continuaba furiosa-

VG: Iremos los dos o no hay trato

BL: ¿Y si me rehúso? –preguntó probando las intenciones del saiya-

VG: Le diré a Trunks lo que intentaste hacer a sus espaldas

BL: ¡¡Tu también estás en su habitación y planeas hacer lo mismo que yo!

VG: Si, pero le diré que protegía sus intereses, además no me preocupa mucho lo que piense, sabes perfectamente que de mí él espera lo que sea, pero de ti…

BL: Bien acepto, iremos juntos, pero prométeme que no les harás nada –señaló enérgica con los brazos en las caderas-

VG: No puedo prometer eso y lo sabes

BL: Entonces prométeme al menos que no los dañarás físicamente

VG: Bien, no los dañaré permanentemente –sonrió travieso-

BL: ¡Vegeta!

VG: Bien, no los golpearé –concedió por fin ya fastidiado-

BL: Así me gusta, ahora a buscar esa tarjeta y llamarlos

------------------

En las afueras de la ciudad, Trunks y Goten se encontraban enfrascados en un aburrido partido de Golf contra varios ancianos, inversionistas de importantes compañías, en lugar de mera diversión esa prácticamente era una reunión de trabajo por lo que se trataba de un compromiso del que no se podían escapar, sin embargo eso no impedía que se mostraran fastidiados

GT: Dime Trunks, ¿A que hora crees que podamos zafarnos de esta? Es que hoy tengo una cita con la chica del otro día Eiko –susurrante le preguntó a su mejor amigo, al tiempo que lograba su quinto _hoyo en uno_ del día-

TR: No lo sé, lo que falta para que termine el juego son un par de horas, o hasta que a alguno de estos les dé un ataque cardiaco… lo que suceda primero

Anciano 1: ¡Goten! –gritó haciéndolos sobresaltar- ¡¡¡Haz hecho otro hoyo en uno! ¡¡¡eso es extraordinario! deberías entrar a un torneo profesional, tomen fumemos un habano para celebrar –continuó mientras repartía habanos a todos los presentes-

GT: Le agradezco la cortesía, pero yo no fumo

TR: Lo lamento pero yo tampoco

Anciano 2: ¿No fuman? ¿Pero que clase de hombres son ustedes? Todos los machos fuman cuando hacen negocios es la ley del mundo de los ejecutivos

Anciano 3: ¡¡Ya deja de corromperlos! ¿no ves lo jovencitos que están?

Anciano 2: ¿Denme una buena razón para no fumar? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

Anciano 3: No le hagan caso, las mujeres detestan a los hombres que fuman

Anciano 1: El hecho de que te detesten a ti, no quiere decir que sea por el fumado –se adelantó a contestar mientas ignoraban a los dos jovencitos-

GT: Bueno lo de las chicas es casi suficiente razón pero también está el cáncer en los pulmones, la contaminación del ambiente, los dientes amarillos, el olor que emana de quienes fuman… -iba a continuar pero un codazo de Trunks lo detuvo en seco-

TR: La verdad es que no podemos tener ese tipo de aficiones porque nos impedirían practicar Artes Marciales, que es a lo que dedicamos nuestro tiempo libre

Anciano 1: ¿Artes Marciales? ¡¡Que Interesante! ¿y conocen a Mister Satán? –preguntó ilusionado-

GT: ¿Qué si lo conocemos, fuimos sus discípulos –mintió aprovechando la situación-

Anciano 2: ¡¡¡Eso es genial! si ustedes fueron discípulos del Gran Mister Satán quiere decir que son personas íntegras y confiables, por mi parte estoy listo para cerrar el negocio

Anciano 1: Estoy de acuerdo, si son sus amigos confío en ustedes, cerremos el trato

Anciano 3: Oigan ¿ustedes creen que me puedan presentar a Mister Satán? Es que siempre le he tenido gran admiración –suspiraba como quinceañera-

GT: Claro que se los presentaré si quieren, en realidad él es el suegro de mi hermano –continuó presumiendo-

Anciano 2: ¡¡Hasta son familia! Vamos a firmar los contratos y luego nos llevan a conocerlo

TR: Eso es genial, veamos los contratos –agregó sacándo dichos documentos de una cápsula mientras en su mente halagaba la excelente jugada de su amigo, aunque estaba seguro de que se le ocurrió sólo porque tenía prisa por irse a su cita-

------------------

Mientras la reunión de negocios iba viento en popa, lo que Trunks no sabía era que las cosas podían mejorar aún más. Sus queridos padres se dirigían a resolver el problema de los reporteros de una vez por todas, estaban seguros de que esos ingenuos estaban a punto de arrepentirse de meterse con la familia Briefs. Es que todo había sido tan fácil hasta ahora, tras encontrar la famosa tarjeta con los números de teléfono de los Productores Ejecutivos, Bulma con su poder de convencimiento los cito –aunque fuera sábado- para discutir la situación y arreglarla de buena forma para las partes.

Por eso, ahora el príncipe y su mujer se dirigían en su auto de lujo confiadamente a las Oficinas Centrales de ZTV, en donde unos también confiados periodistas los esperaban. Sabiéndose desde ahora ganadores de la contienda, en ese preciso momento planeaban la estrategia a seguir para confrontar a los padres del "príncipe" de turno de su programa…

En dichas oficinas, la joven Rumi fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo mientas ponía en orden sus ideas, nunca había hablado con el señor y la señora Briefs en persona, lo único había sido la amable conversación telefónica con Bulma, así que ella no podía saber lo que le esperaba. Su socio Kumiko, estaba más nervioso, la situación así lo ameritaba, desde su punto de vista se reunirían con personas desconocidas de cuyo hombre no sabían casi nada y que según las informaciones bien podía ser un asesino, un mafioso, un prófugo de la justicia, un líder de una secta… (acertó unas cuantas ¿verdad?)

Bulma se estacionó en la entrada del impresionante edificio, había que reconocer que se encontraban ante la cadena de televisión más importante de ese lado del mundo, pero eso no la hacía retroceder ni un pasito, ella era la omnipotente dueña de la compañía más acaudalada del mundo entero, eso sin contar el hecho de que a su lado tenía al hombre más poderoso del Universo, nada podía preocuparla en esa situación. Se bajaron del auto, que fue encapsulado de inmediato y presurosamente se dirigieron al interior de las oficinas.

Una amable recepcionista los atendió prontamente y una vez que se identificaron fueron conducidos personalmente a la oficina de los Productores Ejecutivos más famosos de la cadena, al menos los estaban atendiendo como se merecen pensó la peliazul. Rumi fue avisada de que el enemigo había ingresado al perímetro y decidida avisó a su aliado mientras se preparaban para enfrentarlos.

_Pasen adelante la señorita Mazaki y el señor Takahashi los esperan adentro_ –les indicó encantadoramente la recepcionista que los había atendido-

BL: Recuerda comportarte –advirtió a su querido y siempre inocente saiya-

VG: Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada –contestó con su habitual sonrisa falsa-

RM: ¡KonichiWa! Señores Briefs (cabe decir que al supuesto _señor Briefs_ no le agradó que le llamaran así)

KT: Permítannos presentarnos –prosiguió mientras extendía una mano al saiya que por su puesto nunca sería estrechada- (por su puesto, pues ni siquiera traía guantes)

BL: Eso no es necesario, ya todos nos conocemos –comenzó a parecer aterradora- (ojo que no le cuesta mucho)

VG: No perdamos el tiempo y hablemos del tema que nos interesa –apresuró-

RM: Si claro, siéntense por favor, ¿desean algo de beber? –comenzó amablemente-

BL: No, preferimos estar de pie y no queremos beber nada gracias –siguió en su estrategia de ser cortante-

KT: Entiendo que tienen conocimiento de la situación, comenzaré a explicarles los detalles: pondremos diversas cámaras en toda la casa, por un período de dos días, filmaremos la rutina familiar, luego la editaremos y será publicada, además necesitamos una entrevista de cada uno de los miembros –explicaba mientras el resto lo veía de manera confunsa-

BL: Creo que están confundidos, no vinimos aquí a decirles que aceptábamos su trato, venimos a pedirles que reconsideren sus amenazas

RM: ¿Amenazas? ¿Eso es lo que dijo Trunks? Nosotros no los hemos amenazado, solo queremos hacer el programa por las buenas, sin perjudicar a nadie –su voz era tan condescendiente que más de uno le creería-

VG: Son muy ilusos si creen poder perjudicarnos con algo

RM: Señor Briefs, tenemos mucha información especialmente de su persona y no dudaremos en utilizarla

VG: ¡¡¡No me llame así! mi nombre es Vegeta, y dígame ¿Qué demonios sabe de mí?

RM: Creo que será mejor mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por ahora, las paredes tienen oídos y no me gustaría que sus secretos salgan a al luz así como así –fingió honrando sus habilidades de reportera-

BL: No nos interesan sus amenazas, podemos hacer de su vida un infierno si intentan molestarnos, no saben con quienes se meten –aplicó las tácticas aprendidas de su pareja-

KT: Para ser gente a la que no les gustan las amenazas precisamente ustedes amenazan demasiado –señaló, aunque fue ignorado por los demás-

BL: ¿Qué diablos quieren? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Reconocimiento? –preguntó ya exasperada-

VG: ¿Vivir para contarlo? –dijo con su tétrica voz-

RM: ¿Fue eso una amenaza de muerte? –preguntó muy despreocupada-

BL: Tómelo como quiera ¿Qué va a hacer? Llamar a la policía, hágalo, tengo amigos muy poderosos que me ayudarán a encarcelarlos por extorsión

RM: Le diré que haremos: calmémonos y discutamos esto de manera civilizada, sólo díganme que es lo que quieren que no salga en el programa y podremos tratar de suprimirlo

VG: ¿Acaso no lo entiende, mujer? No habrá programa –sonó determinante-

KT: Yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué hablan ustedes por el señor Trunks? ¿no debería él estar presente?

RM: Es una buena pregunta, él no es un niño y me parece de lo peor que envíe a sus padres a arreglar sus asuntos –se burló-

BL: No se atreva a opinar sobre la forma en que manejamos los asuntos en nuestra familia –señaló como una fiera-

RM: Bueno, por lo que dicen debo entender que su hijo es solo un niño consentido que no puede hablar por si mismo. Así fue cuando lo visitamos en CC, su amigo y su hermanita no dejaban de cubrirle las espaldas

Ante esto Vegeta empezaba a arder y Bulma que lo conocía sabía que debía intervenir o volaría el edificio entero (o la ciudad entera)

BL: ¡¡¡Eres una sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo hablas de mi hijo sin que pueda defenderse? –era mejor que ella gritara a que lo hiciera Vegeta-

KT: No lo veo aquí para defenderse

RM: Seguramente nos tuvo miedo, ¿recuerdas Kumiko las caras de asustados de esos chicos cuando hablamos con ellos? Parecía que se iban a desmayar cuando les hablábamos del programa (si lo recuerdan eso es cierto, aunque por una razón muy específica)

KT: Claro que lo recuerdo, yo leí que eran peleadores de Artes Marciales pero eso no se denotaba para nada, parecían conejitos asustados –fastidió mirando directamente al saiya-

Vegeta no podía más, debía destruir algo o los mataría ahí mismo, Bulma estaba en pánico así que intentó atacar ella a los Productores antes de que lo hiciera su adorable príncipe…

BL: ¡¡¡Basta! ¡¡¡no lo soportaremos más! Iremos a las Autoridades… Nos vamos Vegeta –gritó ya perdiendo la calma-

RM: Entiendo su situación, es lógico que nos tengan miedo, somos gente muy importante, pero no se avergüencen tener miedo de nosotros es una decisión muy inteligente de su parte

Fue demasiado para el saiya, sacó de su mano una pequeña bola de energía y la lanzó… un estruendo se oyó en todo el edificio, o más bien en toda la ciudad que veía atónita como una montaña a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí se derrumbaba en mil pedazos. Era una montaña deshabitada, aunque lástima el daño al equilibrio natural. Por lo menos lo hizo tan rápido que de los presentes la única que pudo adivinar lo sucedido fue Bulma que agradecía que al menos hizo la explosión lo suficientemente lejos; los reporteros solo vieron asustados el derrumbe por su ventana abierta…

RM: ¡Wow, terrible explosión! ¡Que bien que fue tan lejos de aquí, y no nos pasó nada!

VG: Eso puede arreglarse –susurró esquivando la mirada represiva de Bulma-

BL: Nos vamos de aquí, es imposible razonar con ustedes, solo recuerden: un paso en falso y no volverán a encontrar empleo en todo el maldito planeta –hizo triunfante su amenaza final-

KT: Es una lástima que no nos asusten –habló con una confianza que más bien parecía imprudencia-

RM: Les diré una última cosa antes de que se vayan, ya no voy a revelar su secreto, ahora tengo una mejor información: _los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula, son tan cobardes que no quisieron mostrarnos un poco de sus vidas, parece que tienen demasiado miedo a la exposición pública, y ni siquiera fueron conmovidos por la caridad_

KT: Eso ocupará los titulares de todo el mundo

BL: Solo dicen tonterías, no crean que así nos convencen –respondió tranquilamente-

Pero ella no notó que su príncipe estaba más que convencido, furioso. Situación que no pasó desapercibida por la joven productora, que se jactaba de tener facilidad de leer a las personas…

RM: Además también publicaremos que Trunks es un niño consentido y cobarde que se esconde tras las falditas de su madre para que lo defienda… la verdad eso vende más que el programa, Así que ¿que me dicen aceptan o nos tienen tanto miedo? –les retó descaradamente-

VG: ¡¡¡Es suficiente! ¡¡¡terrícola ignorante! ¿no sabes a quien te enfrentas? yo soy el prin… -nadie sabe como, pero pudo parar antes de decir lo que lo hubiera hundido definitivamente- ¡¡¡No te tengo miedo, tampoco mi familia! ¡¡¡y haremos el estúpido programa sólo para demostrártelo!

BL: ¡¡¡VEGETA, por supuesto que no lo haremos! –trató de detenerlo pero ya veía la situación como en cámara lenta cuando se avecina un desastre y no es posible pararlo-

VG: ¡¡¡No te metas mujer! ¡¡¡Nadie cuestiona mi orgullo! y si alguien nos desafía debemos responder –su voz ya retumbaba en las oficinas vecinas-

KT: Pues asunto arreglado entonces, los llamaremos para ultimar detalles –concluyó con un aire de victoria-

RM: Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes –rió satisfecha-

BL: No crean que accederemos y es mi última palabra –gritó furiosa mientras se dirigía a la salida de la oficina-

RM: Pero ya vio lo que dijo su esposo, lo siento pero como parece un hombre de honor estoy segura de que cumplirán…

Los productores los miraban triunfales mientras la pareja se alejaba de la oficina, lanzándose miradas que matan mutuamente.

------------------

En la Oficina…

RM: ¡¡Trae la champaña, tenemos que celebrar! –exclamó-

KT: ¿Pero como lo supiste? –preguntó con las típicas lágrimas en los ojos-

RM: Fácil, cuando lo ví, supe que hacer, él es un peleador de Artes Marciales, y uno que al parecer se lo toma muy en serio, así que solo tenía que cuestionar su valentía, su honor, su orgullo y todas esas tonterías que ellos se creen y como ves ¡¡¡funcionó!

KT: ¡¡¡Eres increíble, seremos ricos!

RM: Si, soy increíble y ahora ese Trunks es todo mío –festejó mientras con sus dedos hacía el símbolo de victoria-

KT: Espero que no se retracten

RM: No lo harán, no viste la cara de Bulma, se nota que cuando ese hombre dice algo tan serio ella no puede cuestionarle

KT: Aún no puedo creerlo, estoy temblando de la emoción –decía mientras efectivamente temblaba-

RM: ¿Sabes que me pareció rarísimo? –se puso seria de pronto-

KT: ¿Que?

RM: Que cuando se enojó me llamó _terrícola_, como si eso fuera una clase de insulto o como si él no lo fuera

KT: Eso es extraño, pero seguramente es algún lado es una especie de insulto

RM: No lo sé, me parece que hay algo más con esta familia, pero ya lo averiguaremos… ¡¡¡¡trae más champaña, celebraremos toda la tarde!

------------------

En la parte de atrás del Edificio, Bulma gritaba histérica, era mejor gritarle afuera porque sabía como iba a desarrollarse la discusión y en la oficina de los reporteros hubiera sido mucho peor…

BL: ¡¡¡Vegeta, eres un imbécil! ¡¡¡¿Acaso no notaste que era un trampa! ¡¡¡¿Como pudiste aceptar! ¡¡¡¿Que le diremos a Trunks! ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡¡Tu orgullo siempre mete a todo mundo en problemas! ¡¡¡Eres un inconciente! –gritaba prácticamente sin respirar-

VG: ¡¡¡Sabes que soy un guerrero! ¡¡¡No puedo permitir que nadie cuestione mi valía! ¿preferías que los matara? Porque esa era la única otra opción –gritaba también él-

BL: Pues no creas que vamos a hacerlo –amenazaba ahora un poco más calmada- (y cuando digo un poco, es solo un poquito más calmada)

VG: Si lo haremos, ya no hay vuelta atrás –respondió con su tono habitual, es decir un tono bajo pero frío y tenebroso-

BL: ¡¡¡Eso lo veremos! –gritó de nuevo

VG: ¡¡¡No me provoques mujer! –gruñó otra vez a gritos-

BL: Eso es otra cosa ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste a gritarme delante de otras personas! ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡¡¡Todo mundo va a pensar que yo la gran Bulma Briefs soy una mujer agredida! (yo no creo que nadie pueda pensar eso ¬¬u)

VG: ¿Y tu si puedes gritarme? Porque eso es lo que hiciste en esa oficina y estás haciendo ahora –le observó acertadamente-

BL: ¡¡¡Tu eres el que hizo la estupidez, gritos es lo mínimo que mereces!

VG: ¡¡¡No me interesa lo que pienses! ¡¡¡haremos el maldito programa y se acabó! –le dio la espalda dando la conversación por terminada-

BL: A veces desearía… -se detuvo para no decir algo que después lamentaría- Mejor me voy, no quiero ni verte… y tú se lo explicarás a los chicos, porque todo fue tu culpa

Bulma rabiosa sacó su capsula, subió y despegó llenando de polvo al furioso saiya que segundos después salió volando en dirección opuesta probablemente a sacarse el enojo, como siempre lo hace, sobra decir… entrenando.

----------Continuará----------

¿Y bien que les pareció? Espero que no hayan visto el capítulo demasiado largo, ya había dicho que me cuesta eso de la extensión… Ya ven como Vegeta fue el culpable ahora, era obvio: él no puede dejar que cuestionen sus valores como guerrero. Bulma muchas veces logra convencerlo, pero esta vez -seguro estarán de acuerdo conmigo- no es posible, el orgullo primero. Así que: Un brindis por el _maldito orgullo de Vegeta_, porque sin él sería difícil encaminar el fic de esta manera…

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que les vaya gustando y que me dejen muchos reviews, los invito a seguir leyéndome en esta y otras aventuras.

Mata Ne! Melikav


	6. Armagedón en Capsule Corporation

_Los pensamientos o acciones de los personajes no necesariamente reflejan la visión de mundo de la autora._

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo VI Armagedón en Capsule Corporation

Cada vez que Bulma se enfadaba se dedicaba a sus creaciones, las mejores ideas habían nacido producto de algún enojo: cuando Trunks era un bebé y Vegeta la dejó por un mes sin decirle nada para irse a entrenar, ahí creo una máquina capaz de registrar los pensamientos de los animales y condicionarlos por medio de la música. Cuando Trunks escapó de la casa y con Goten usaron las Esferas de Dragón para pedir que nunca más los castigarán por sus travesuras –lo cual el sabio Dragón afortunadamente no cumplió y además de todo les valió otro castigo- se le ocurrió hacer una máquina que controlara los pasos de una persona y la localizara aprendiendo a reconocer los diferentes ki; un día cuando descubrió que Yamcha le había sido infiel mientras ella creía que entrenaba, inventó unos potentes robots de rayos láser con inteligencia artificial mismos que obsequió al gruñón e inaccesible príncipe saiya... Así había sido siempre, sus mejores inventos derivaban del disgusto, por eso al llegar a casa se fue directo a su laboratorio; esta vez Vegeta se había pasado, la había contrariado delante de muchas personas, había metido a la familia en serios problemas y tras de todo no se sentía ni mínimamente arrepentido, por el contrario parecía disfrutar la situación. (¬¬ Bulma exagera, yo no creo que disfrute la situación)

Se sentó en su cómoda silla, y comenzó a crear alguna nueva máquina, casi por inercia pensó en algún nuevo robot de entrenamiento o máquina que sirviera a Vegeta, pero inmediatamente se detuvo ¡con lo que hizo no merecía nada, ¡no iba a hacerle un juguetito nuevo!; decidió enfocar su atención en proyectos pendientes de la compañía y se decidió por la _máquina catalogadora de calcetines_ que una vez que observaba la ropa que uno iba a usar escogía los calcetines más apropiados del guardarropa, hasta ahora no la había terminado pero estaba segura de que su furia bien canalizada le alcanzaría para concluir ese frívolo proyecto…

---

Después del resultado positivo obtenido del partido de Golf, en el cual importantes empresarios habían decidido contratar los servicios de Capsule Corporation en lugar de los de su más cercana competencia Goten satisfecho de haber salvado el día se dirigió a su cita con la preciosa Eiko, una niña inocente, dulce y porque no un poco tonta que a Trunks desagradó desde el momento en que la vio, sin embargo había optado por no opinar en las conquistas de su mejor amigo a menos que éste le pidiera opinión, pues era notable sus gustos eran muy opuestos, él nunca saldría con una chica con medio cerebro, pero al parecer Goten sí.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos sobre Goten y su nueva novia pensó en las suyas propias, debía reconocer que su vida amorosa se estaba reduciendo a conquistas de fin de semana, siempre había sido así, pero nunca le había molestado tanto como ahora, por alguna razón deseaba encontrarse con alguna chica que no viera la parte superficial de él, una chica que ignorara el dinero, la posición social, la apariencia física, una chica que se centrara en los sentimientos que hay en su interior; no es que no hubiera tenido una novia desinteresada en su vida, lo que pasaba es que cada vez eran menos las mujeres que conocía con esas características. Algo estaba cambiando en su forma de pensar, ¿acaso se estaba poniendo viejo, como le recriminó su hermana? Talvez estaba cansado de la rutina y quería un cambio positivo, pero si seguía el camino que llevaba ese cambio no lo iba ver pronto.

Al fin llegó a casa, se bajó de su auto deportivo convertible y lo encapsuló, comprobó quienes estaban en casa por medio del ki, le gustaba saber con quien se encontraría por lo que era una costumbre verificar quienes estaban en la residencia. Al parecer su madre estaba en el laboratorio, su hermana no estaba en casa y su padre ¡estaba lejísimos! Eso solo podía implicar que se peleó con su madre, era casi una rutina si su madre estaba en el laboratorio y su padre al otro lado del mundo, eso significaba que se habían peleado en serio, pues por las peleas rutinarias no se sentía un ambiente tan tenso.

Decidió aprovechar el silencio de la casa y descansar un poco, no era de los que se acuestan a reposar por las tardes pero en esos días no se sentía muy bien, el cansancio de la compañía se acumulaba en sus hombros, además debía aprovechar que su padre no estaba pues de lo contrario lo obligaría a entrenar. Se acostó en su cama pensando en los reporteros faranduleros que lo molestaban, ya lo había planeado: el lunes a primera hora se presentaría en esa oficina y los haría retractarse de sus intenciones, les ofrecería dinero, los amenazaría, lo que fuera pero en esos tiempos no se sentía capaz de las superficialidades que un programa como ese que le proponían le demandaba…

Lo que Trunks no sabía era que el gran príncipe saiyajin ya había comprometido a la familia para la realización del show, si bien es cierto en un principio la idea de Vegeta y Bulma era asustar a los periodistas para que desistieran de los ridículos planes, de alguna manera los famosos productores lograron que uno de los hombres más fuertes del Universo y una de las mujeres más inteligentes de la galaxia, sucumbieran ante ellos.

Ahora Vegeta -mientras calmaba su ira destruyendo unas cuantas montañas y dejando más desértico el desierto en donde se desahogaba- se preguntaba como debía proceder, era un hecho que no podía retractarse, lo habían retado, habían puesto en entredicho su orgullo, su valor, su honor, no, era imposible que él dejara pasar algo así. Por primera vez pensó en como enfrentar a su hijo, a él nunca le importa lo que nadie piense de sus actos (bueno eso es lo que él cree) pero ahora pensaba en la forma en que había perjudicado a Trunks, seguramente se pondría furioso y con toda la razón, si fuera el caso contrario él lo mataría, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, no iba a ceder en esto aunque todos en la familia se le vinieran encima.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer, el saiya decidió que era suficiente de entrenamientos y se dirigió a casa, eso era otro aspecto que había cambiado en él, muchos años atrás con una discusión del tamaño de la que tuvo con Bulma más temprano, habría provocado por lo menos unos tres días de ausencia de su parte, ahora aunque discutieran fuertemente él siempre regresaba a dormir, y no crean que es porque siempre llegaba arrepentido y disculpándose, él sólo regresaba y las cosas se arreglaban prácticamente solas. Su orgullo era tan extraño que no le impedía llegar tranquilamente a la casa propiedad exclusiva de su mujer y seguir su vida como si nada hasta que se reconciliaran completamente. Definitivamente esta pareja se entiende sola, pues para casi cualquiera que los vea sin conocerlos a fondo, son todo un misterio…

De camino pensaba en lo que le esperaba, de seguro su mujer no le había dicho nada a Trunks, la conocía perfectamente y si le había dicho que a él le tocaba hablar con los chicos porque era su culpa, nada la haría cambiar de opinión. No es que le preocupara la reacción de sus hijos -se engañaba a si mismo- pues a él no hay quien lo cuestione, lo que le preocupaba era tener que pasar por la tortura de hacer el maldito programa, porque para colmo, como él había sido el que accedió ahora tendría que comportarse apropiadamente y no hacer el escándalo que haría por toda la situación si fuera su mujer o alguno de sus hijos los que lo metieran en eso.

---

Trunks y Bra se miraban acongojados, su madre tenía un carácter del demonio el día de hoy y no les había dicho el porque, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, pues en solo unos minutos estaría lista la cena y Bulma les había dicho que debían discutir un asunto importante. Los chicos sintieron el ki de su papá acercarse velozmente, de seguro vendría volando, era mejor avisar a su madre para que se fuera preparando y que no se enojara más cuando lo tuviera en frente. Se preguntarán como saben que Bulma está enojada por causa de su querido príncipe, pues para sus hijos es bastante obvio, si bien es una mujer que se enoja con facilidad, los enojos que Vegeta le produce son muy diferentes, podría decirse especiales, por eso cuando la ven así prefieren andarle con prudencia…

TR: Mamá –llamó casi inaudiblemente-

BL: ¿Qué quieres? –contestó como una fiera-

TR: Solo quería decirte que… bueno… que papá ya viene para la casa

BL: ¿Y tu como sabes eso? –preguntó de pronto-

TR: Por… bueno… tu sabes… por el ki –balbuceaba temeroso-

BL: ¡Crees que soy tonta, ya sé que es por el ki, solo lo olvidé en estos momentos!

TR: Lo siento –en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque se disculpaba-

BL: Yo lo lamento Trunks, no es contigo que estoy enojada en con el terco de tu padre –le contestó tratando de calmarse un poco-

Pasaron unos minutos, aunque Vegeta supuestamente venía de camino no aparecía, lo que hizo a Bulma de nuevo desesperar

BL: Trunks ¿no dijiste que tu padre ya venía?

TR: Si, creo que ya llegó pero se fue directo a su habitación

BL: ¡¡¡Típico! Esa mala costumbre de entrar por las ventanas no se le quita para nada, ¡¡y cuidado los veo a ustedes dos imitándolo! –les advirtió-

BR y TR: No mamá –respondieron al unísono asustados-

BR: Si quieres hablar con él puedo ir a buscarlo –ofreció la kamikaze de la familia-

BL: Está bien, dile que todos estamos aquí y que lo esperamos

La más joven de los Briefs subió hasta la habitación de sus padres y con precaución tocó la puerta, el saiya al sentir que era su hija y no su mujer se tranquilizó un poco y le dijo que podía pasar…

BR: Hola papá ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó mientras lo abrazaba afectuosa aunque sabía que su día de seguro había sido horrible-

VG: Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con más enfado del normal-

BR: Verás es que mamá te está esperando en la sala, dice que si puedes bajar a hablar con ella –continuaba sonriendo para poder aplacarlo un poco-

VG: Si quiere hablar conmigo, yo estoy aquí, no es necesario que me envíe intermediarios –afirmó presumido cruzándose de brazos-

BR: Lo que pasa es que quiere que hablemos todos, ahí está Trunks también, así que nos dijo que había algo importante que discutir

VG: _"¡Demonios! No esperaba que tuviera que ser tan pronto" _Está bien, iré en un momento

La niña se dirigió de nuevo a la estancia sorprendida de que no le costara tanto convencer a su padre de bajar a la conversación familiar, probablemente si había algo importante que discutir para que no se opusiera a lo que su madre le exigía. Minutos más tarde el gran guerrero hizo su aparición, su rostro como siempre estoico, dispuesto a morir en la batalla de ser necesario…

BL: Veo que te dignaste a aparecer-comenzó con un frío tono-

VG: Terminemos con esto de una sola vez –apenas comenzando y estaba fastidiado-

BL: ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? –continuó buscando discusión-

VG: Talvez buscar un lugar en donde no tenga que soportarte –si ella quería discutir, él no retrocedería-

Los hijos se miraban uno al otro, los tonos de los padres denotaban que ninguno daría un paso atrás, lo que ninguno de los dos lograba comprender es ¿que hacían en medio de la discusión? Sus padres peleaban entre ellos, pero nunca los involucraban, aunque discutieran sobre algo que los perjudicara no les tomaban opinión, ahora parecía que estarían en el centro del campo de batalla, aunque harían lo posible por cubrirse.

TR: Mamá, papá, creo que mejor los dejamos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias ¿no les parece? –les trató de convencer con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacía ademán de irse-

BR: Si, mejor nos vamos a cenar y así ustedes conversan con más calma –imitó a su hermano-

BL: ¡De aquí nadie se va! su padre tiene algo muy importante que decirles, ¡¡habla Vegeta! –ordenó desafiante-

VG: ¡¡No me des órdenes mujer! y deja de asumir que todo es mi culpa porque tu también estuviste implicada –su tono comenzaba a subir de nuevo-

BL: ¿Yo? Tu fuiste el único culpable, mi plan iba a la perfección y tu lo arruinaste –vociferaba con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando a su pareja-

VG: Tu plan no estaba funcionando, si me hubieras dejado resolverlo a mi manera, esto no habría pasado –se cruzó de brazos-

Los muchachos seguían perdidos tratando se descifrar con las frases sueltas que diablos pasaba, Bulma al ver los gestos de duda de sus vástagos apresuró al saiya, que aunque no lo admitiera daba vueltas al asunto para no llegar al punto.

BL: Vegeta, los niños esperan así que diles que fue lo que hiciste –los aludidos niños en otro momento habrían reclamado ese tratamiento, pero en esa ocasión podrían decirles lo que sea que no se atreverían a contrariar a sus molestos progenitores-

VG: ¡¡Mujer necia! yo no hice nada malo, pero esta bien les diré lo que pasó: Trunks tu madre decidió hacer frente a los reporteros que te persiguen, cuando te fuiste esta mañana entró a tu habitación, la registró, encontró la tarjeta de presentación de los reporteros, y los citó –explicó brevemente y en un tono calmado-

TR: ¡¡Mamá! ¿entraste a revisar mi habitación? –preguntó incrédulo-

BL: Dices lo que te conviene verdad ¿Por qué no continuas con la historia? –le inquirió mirándolo con rencor-

VG: ¡Crees que les tengo miedo a los chiquillos! –dichos chiquillos solo tragaban saliva- Bien, para que su madre no se metiera en más líos decidí acompañarla a la reunión con los reporteros, los cuales eran muy insolentes y no paraban de amenazarnos

BR: ¿Y los mataste? –preguntó la más pequeña asustada-

VG: Por supuesto que no –respondió ofendido de que no valoraran sus esfuerzos de autocontrol- Aunque si siguen molestándome todos ustedes puede que me decida y vaya a acabar con esos inútiles periodistas

BL: No los mató porque se lo impedí –trató de aprovechar la situación-

VG: ¡¡Eso no es cierto! No los maté porque no se me antojó si lo hubiera decidido tu no podrías detenerme ¿acaso crees que yo te obedezco? –otra vez el tono subía-

TR: ¿y entonces que pasó? –preguntó ya cansándose y sinceramente preocupándose-

VG: Como decía comenzaron a amenazarnos fuertemente, no desistían con nuestras propias amenazas y comenzaron entonces a criticarte por dejar que habláramos por ti

TR: ¡¡¡Yo no les dije que hablaran por mí! Solo les consulté que podía hacer, no debieron meterse en mis asuntos, ya no soy un niño, soy todo un hombre y es una vergüenza que mis padres me defiendan –sacó valor para contrariarlos debido a su enojo por la situación-

VG: Eso no es importante, además recuerda que fue idea de tu madre –es impresionante como ignora las rabietas de los demás cuando le conviene-

TR: Bueno ¿pero en que quedaron? –gruñó de una forma muy familiar-

BL: ¡Yo les diré esta parte! –exclamó victoriosa-

VG: Apuesto que vas a exagerar las cosas, pero adelante no me importa lo que hagas

BL: Lo que pasó no se puede exagerar: todo iba bien, aunque no habían cedido no existía mayor problema, sin embargo la reportera comenzó a hablar de que le teníamos miedo, que tu Trunks eras un cobarde, de que todos lo éramos por ocultarnos de ellos

BR: ¿Y ustedes dejaron que dijera esas cosas? –intervino la pequeña para satisfacción de su padre-

VG: Es obvio que no podíamos dejar que se burlaran de la familia y que pusieran en entredicho nuestra casta como guerreros –los hijos lo miraban casi convencidos-

BL: Por eso al baka de tu padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comprometernos a todos a hacer el dichoso programa, solo para demostrarles a los productores que se equivocaban –concluyó la historia segura de su triunfo-

TR y BR: ¡¡¡¿QUE!

BL: Ves Vegeta, yo sabía que ellos iban a pensar que es una estupidez al igual que yo –le recriminó con cara de te-lo-dije-

VG: No veo que los hayas dejado reaccionar todavía –en el fondo guardaba las esperanzas de que sus enseñanzas hicieran a sus hijos opinar como guerreros-

TR: ¡¿Pero como pudiste papá! ¡Yo soy el perjudicado aquí! ¡¿Como puedes comprometerme en algo así sin ni siquiera decirme! ¡No lo haré! ¡No pueden obligarme! ¡No lo haré!

BL: Te lo dije

VG: No me vengas con eso Trunks, sabes que tengo honor y si doy mi palabra tienes que cumplir

TR: ¡¡Fuiste tu el que prometió eso! ¡¡yo no tengo porque cumplirlo! ¡Fue tu palabra, no la mía! –le respondió casi gritando-

VG: ¡¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡¡Eres mi hijo y haces lo que yo diga! ¡¡no puedes cuestionar a tu padre! -Ahora si estaba enfadado, Trunks nunca le habla así, el único que alguna vez lo hizo fue su contraparte del futuro-

TR: Ya soy bastante grande para poder tomar mis decisiones y tu me implicaste en algo que no quiero hacer, así que lo siento pero no lo haré –siguió decidido aunque efectivamente bajando el tono-

BL: ¡¡Ves lo que te dije Vegeta! ¡¡sabía que Trunks se iba a molestar! por supuesto que yo tenía razón –siguió calentando otra vez las cosas-

VG: ¡No te metas en esto Bulma! No puedes negar que tienes la mitad de la culpa. ¿Y por cierto que opinas tu Bra? –preguntó con la esperanza de que su hija fuera una carta a su favor-

BR: ¡¡Pues yo pienso que actuaste muy mal papá! Trunks es un hombre y no puede andar haciendo lo que su padre le indique, ya debería poder tomar sus propias decisiones, yo sé que conmigo siempre te metes pero aún estoy muy joven y aunque no me guste lo termino aceptando, pero Trunks es todo un adulto, no me gustaría tener su edad y que me trataran como a él… –comenzó con las manos en la cadera y un tono idéntico al de su madre- …Pero dado que comprometiste tu palabra, no nos queda más opción: tendremos que cumplir, no sé porque discuten tanto si saben que no hay vuelta atrás –terminó aún molesta pero resignada-

TR: ¡¡Tu siempre te pones de su lado! ¡¡claro que hay vuelta atrás! el orgullo y el honor son importantes pero a veces las decisiones racionales son lo primero, además tu ni siquiera eres una guerrera para hablar de esa manera y entender lo que predicas

BR: Yo estoy aprendiendo a ser guerrera –afirmó creyéndoselo-

TR: Solo eres una chiquilla que se cree mucho porque aprendió a volar –ahora se desquitaba con ella-

BR: ¿Y tu eres un gran guerrero? Si lo fueras entenderías el punto de la discusión

TR: ¡¡Niña insolente! ¡¡ni siquiera deberías opinar en conversaciones de adultos!

BR: ¡¡¡Yo no soy una niña! y mira quien me llama niña si son tus padres quienes hablan por ti

TR: ¡¡¡Yo no les pedí que me ayudaran!

BR: ¡¡¡Ya no vuelvo a defenderte!

TR: ¡Tu no estás de mi lado! ¡¡y ahora te jodes porque si ves como me tratan a mí, a ti te van a dominar toda la vida y supongo que peor porque eres mujer!

BR: ¡Yo dije que tienes toda la razón! ¡Pero que no podemos retractarnos de lo que papá prometió!

VG: ¡¡¡Basta! no vamos a discutir otros temas ahora, tenemos suficiente con el asunto principal –terminó de repente la discusión que se había vuelto una riña entre hermanos-

BL: Si, dejen de discutir entre ustedes, Trunks tienes toda la razón debes retractarte de lo que tu padre dijo, puedes alegar que lo hizo sin tu permiso ni conocimiento –afirmó ya más tranquila-

VG: ¡¡¡Ya les dije que mi decisión es definitiva! ¡¡No se atrevan a desobedecerme! -Gritó ya furioso-

BL: ¿Qué crees que somos Vegeta? ¿Tus súbditos, acaso? –gritó también-

VG: Si fueran mis súbditos no me hablarían de esa manera, eso se los aseguro –ahora usaba su voz tenebrosa- Pero me deben respeto y obediencia, así que no aceptaré más cuestionamientos –su voz definitiva-

BL: ¡¡Yo no te debo obediencia! ¡¡Ni siquiera soy tu esposa! ¡¡¡Demonios! ¡¡¡Solo eres un salvaje machista! –gritó honrando su faceta de feminista-

VG: ¡¡No me refiero a ti y lo sabes! ¡¡¡Lo único que quieres es desquiciarme! ¡¡¡los chiquillos me deben obediencia porque no importa la edad que tengan siempre seré su padre y su soberano! –gritaba él también-

BL: ¡¡¡Eres tan presumido! Creí que tus delirios de grandeza habían desaparecido, pero veo que se mantienen intactos –su voz retumbaba en la casa-

VG: ¡¡¡Mi grandeza no es por delirio! ¡¡¡Yo soy el príncipe saiyajin y mis propios hijos no van a desobedecerme!

BL: ¡¡¡Yo también soy su madre! y tengo tanto o más derecho que tú de decidir lo que les conviene

La conversación de nuevo se había concentrado en los padres, que ignorando a los hijos continuaban en su lucha de poder privada, misma que a pesar de los años parecía de nunca acabar. Trunks viendo la situación y en el fondo sabiendo que no importaba lo mucho que se opusiera al final tendría que hacer lo que su padre dice, se fue de ahí, nadie notó su ausencia hasta un largo rato después, decidió salir, la noche apenas empezaba y el escándalo de los centros nocturnos lo alejarían de sus problemas, ahora hasta había discutido con su hermana, eso fue un error de cálculo, pues si hubieran sido los tres contra su padre, talvez hubieran podido hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero con las fuerzas divididas nada podía hacer más que aceptar su realidad…

---------------Continuará----------------

Espero que estén bien y que les siga gustando, talvez piensen que le doy varias vueltas al asunto, pero lo que pasa es que este fic es el que me sirve para jugar con los personajes, es decir como tengo poco tiempo desde que empecé a escribir –a pesar de tener ya varios fics- necesito captar sus esencias y por eso en ocasiones profundizo en aspectos que no van directamente ligados con esta historia. Supongo que no les molesta mucho, espero que no, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme para eso tenemos los reviews, así que se tomará en cuenta. Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por seguir la lectura y los reviews, este capítulo fue una guerra familiar, solo imagínense a esos cuatro gritando y discutiendo, parecía un ring de boxeo, yo narraba desde debajo de una mesa u En el próximo capítulo al fin comenzaremos a grabar el programa, me sorprendió que varios de ustedes estaban muy enojados con los reporteros, ¿quieren verlos sufrir? Eso puede arreglarse (añadir un tono similar al de Vegeta) Pues puedo hacerlos pagar un poco, la verdad son los Briefs los que estaban destinados al sufrimiento pero no hay nada escrito todavía (jeje, si estuviera escrito, ya habría actualizado), saludos, melikav


	7. Comienza la Pesadilla

Konichiwa!!

De nuevo, por lo que me he tardado en actualizar se hace necesario un resumen:

_Vegeta fue cuestionado en su honor, por lo que los tramposos periodistas lograron que accediera en nombre de toda la familia a hacer un programa de televisión en donde se muestra la vida privada de Trunks, a pesar de las rabietas de todos, no pueden oponerse a lo que el saiya prometió, por lo que a Trunks no le queda más remedio que enfrentarse a estos terribles faranduleros…_

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo VII. Comienza la Pesadilla

Todavía era sábado, las 11:22 de la noche: para Trunks solo un día más de su rutinaria existencia, otra vez en la barra de un bar; decenas de chicas sonriéndole tratando de captar su atención, obtener su numero telefónico o algo más. Las que lo conocían al menos de nombre y reputación harían lo que fuera para poder hablarle y en un golpe de suerte enamorar a un millonario y exitoso joven. Las que no tenían ni idea de quien era, solo veían a un chico atractivo, con un aire de misterio que tomaba despreocupado su trago de vodka tonic, nunca bebía nada muy fuerte.

Lo que ni unas ni otras podían siquiera imaginar es ante quien se encontraban, no tenían ni idea de que ese apuesto joven no era normal, de que su familia era única en el Universo y que, de haber sido la vida diferente y el destino no tan caprichoso con los saiyajin, él sería el futuro rey de un lejano planeta de guerreros.

_Cantinero: ¿Le refresco la bebida señor? –Ofreció amablemente un joven rubio de su misma edad-_

_TR: No gracias, pronto me marcharé –le respondió sin siquiera mirar al joven, no por descortesía sino porque se hundía en sus pensamientos-_

Pero esta era la vida que le tocó vivir, no era un príncipe saiyajin, suficiente era su padre para ese puesto, ahora él solo era un empresario exitoso y famoso con una herencia familiar digamos… peculiar. No es que estuviera mal, había aprendido a aceptar la vida como se le presenta, no pudo elegir a que profesión u oficio dedicarse: desde que tenía memoria sabía que debía ser el presidente de la Capsule Corporation, era la empresa familiar y oponerse a la tradición habría roto el corazón de su madre, metafóricamente hablando pues su madre no es de la que se quiebran fácilmente, primero le quebraría un par de huesos antes de aceptar su negativa.

Además, desde muy pequeño sabía que debía seguir algunos de los pasos de su padre, es cierto que no era el tipo de guerrero que Vegeta era. Así que si bien no se sentía sumamente orgulloso de él, por lo menos lo aceptaba como hijo, de todas maneras no se podía negar que a pesar de no ser nada comparado con su padre en cuanto a poder, como saiyajin era uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la galaxia, quizás en el top 10 del Universo, sonrió probablemente presumiendo más de la cuenta.

_Una joven alentada por sus amigas juntó suficiente valor para acercarse_

_Muchacha: Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento? –era una hermosa chica, quizás alguna modelo de revista que aún esperaba por su gran oportunidad-_

_TR: Puedes sentarte –le respondió con una media sonrisa, no porque quisiera compañía, sino para no desairar a la dama-_

_Muchacha: Soy Azumi, mucho gusto –le ofreció la mano coquetamente, buscando además contacto visual-_

_TR: Un placer, me llamo Trunks –deseaba salir corriendo, pero se conformó con estrechar la mano y luego apartar la mirada fingiendo observar algo que solo a él llamaba la atención-_

Un día escuchó a sus padres conversando sobre él, o no sabía si esa era la expresión correcta, en realidad hablaban de su contraparte, aquel Trunks que vino del futuro y salvó esta línea temporal de la perdición. Los escuchó comentar lo diferente que era aquel de éste su verdadero hijo, no supo como interpretarlo, su padre parecía orgulloso del otro, decía que imaginaba el poder que tendría pues era todo un guerrero y estaba seguro de que su madre también estaba orgullosa ¿más que de él?

_Azumi: Pareces distraído, ¿te sientes bien? –Competía su voz con el escándalo del lujoso bar-_

_TR: Me temo que hoy no seré buena compañía para nadie –era su forma de tratar de despachar a la chica que parecía no comprender-_

_Azumi: Soy muy buena para alegrar a la gente –hablaba ella misma o quizás el alcohol en su sistema, se preguntaba Trunks-_

Aquel día pensó en su otro yo, ese que en su tiempo es un héroe, que enfrentó los más terribles obstáculos y salió victorioso, ¿acaso en esa situación él podría ser así? No es que dudara de si mismo, teóricamente él habría reaccionado como su contraparte de estar en esa situación, pero es que como sus mismos padres lo dijeron, son muy diferentes, a veces le gustaría conocer a ese Trunks, preguntarle como es su vida, seguramente le diría que no se queje que esta realidad es mejor que la de él, entonces él le respondería que es cierto y que lamenta haberlo cuestionado. Estaba pensando en si mismo, realmente no era necesario hablar con Miriai Trunks para saber que le diría y que se auto-respondería, podrán ser diferentes pero al fin y al cabo son el mismo...

Quizás ese era su problema, aceptaba las cosas como se le presentaban, prácticamente nunca había cuestionado lo que se le pedía y siempre parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Cuando su padre le obligó a ir al espacio, quiso negarse pero no pudo, la Tierra estaba en peligro y sintió que era su obligación, en realidad no lo era, no tenía porque hacerlo, pero era una de esas situaciones en las que se aplica el "alguien tiene que hacerlo" y ese alguien fue justamente él. Pero no había sido la única vez, estaba el ejemplo de la empresa también: no podía dejar de administrarla, al menos no hasta que su hermana pudiera ayudarle, tampoco la dejaría en manos de ella, sería injusto, pero entre los dos sería más simple.

_TR: No necesito que me alegren, me gusta mi miseria, es más te agradecería que me dejes lamentarme en soledad –a pesar de las palabras el tono era suave, pausado-_

_Azumi: ¿Estas seguro que prefieres la soledad? hoy estoy dispuesta a todo, no sé si mi trago está más fuerte de lo normal, pero me hace sentir liberada –usó su más eficaz arma-_

Y es que la gente piensa que su vida es fácil, los que creen eso es que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa manejar un negocio de las dimensiones de Capsule Corporation. No sólo es la administración, es la inversión, la producción, las constantes reuniones, los diversos negocios, los viajes por todo el mundo, el manejo de la competencia, la búsqueda de la constante expansión… era un trabajo delicado y él era la unidad última de decisión, a pesar de delegar funciones nunca se pueden desligar las decisiones, deben centralizarse, principalmente porque en esos ámbitos nadie es de fiar.

Parecería mentira pero el único en quien confiaba ciegamente en la compañía era Goten, al menos tenía un aliado, uno que no lo traicionaría nunca. Los demás ejecutivos lo respetaban, por supuesto, era el presidente, pero siempre había ocasiones en que dudaban de él, cuestionaban sus órdenes, atribuían sus decisiones y reacciones a su juventud e inexperiencia y lo peor de todo es que los cuestionamientos eran a sus espaldas, en el frente todos eran tan serviles que le repugnaban.

_TR: Estoy seguro que prefiero estar solo, no te ofendas pero no me interesa acostarme con cualquiera que se me cruce en frente, no todos los hombres son animales, lo creas o no –La educación se le acabó ante tan necias proposiciones-_

_Azumi: Me equivoqué contigo, pensé que eras un caballero –terminó la ofendida al tiempo que se levantaba y derrotaba se dirigía hacia sus amigas que comenzaban con sus burlas-_

Ya llevaba varios años en la cabeza de la empresa, no sólo había logrado mantenerla a flote, había logrado expandirla. Su abuelo fue el fundador de Capsule Corporation, pero su bondad intrínseca y su poco gusto por los negocios no le permitió hacerla crecer al máximo, luego vino el turno de su madre, con ella la compañía logró consolidarse y mantenerse en los primeros lugares, y eso a pesar de que lo de ella más que los negocios era la invención.

En cuanto a él, cuando tomó el mando, fue muy difícil lograr la confianza de todos, aun dudaba que confiaran plenamente en él, pero después de varios años los frutos de su verdadero esfuerzo podían apreciarse, lo suyo si que eran los negocios, no recordaba haber inventado nada que funcionara bien, pero si era de negocios, tenía la habilidad, no sabía de quien lo había heredado, su madre era buena para el liderazgo -eufemismo para decir que era buena para dar órdenes a medio mundo- y su padre había nacido y fue educado para gobernar, en algún momento la combinación genética de ambos los dio a él y a su hermana como resultado: ¡que par de vástagos!

Así que aunque le pesara reconocerlo su planeada vida había dado resultado, sí se convirtió en un empresario exitoso, la compañía estaba en el primer lugar, los geniales inventos de su madre se patentaban por decenas y se producían por millones. Algunos le decían que debería involucrarse en política, pues sus habilidades también serían aplicables a ese campo. Pero por ahora eso no estaba en sus expectativas.

Sin darse cuenta terminó de beber su trago, el ambiente de pronto se tornó más pesado, ya no quería seguir en medio de aquella superficial gente, así que tras pagar la cuenta salió presuroso. El aire frío de la madrugada le pareció reconfortante, miró a ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie así que emprendió el vuelo, era su forma de liberarse, por un momento olvidó la constante recomendación de su padre _"cuando tomes, no vueles"_ se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, de seguro le hablaba por experiencia propia.

Voló despacio hacia su casa, había sido un día pesado y solo quería relajarse y dormir…

------------------

La mañana del domingo pasó sin más que decir, todos en Capsule Corporation parecían enojados entre sí, aunque de acuerdo en que el programa se haría definitivamente, por más escándalo y discusiones sabían que no podían enfrentar a Vegeta en una decisión tan determinante.

Los productores Rumi Mazaki (RM) y Kumiko Takahashi (KT) aprovecharon para llamar a Trunks por la tarde para ultimar los detalles de la filmación del show, misma que querían comenzar el lunes a primera hora, tenían una _"dead line"_ que cumplir, además de muchos otros solteros millonarios que _persuadir_…

En la noche, durante la cena, a pesar de que nadie hablaba con los demás, Trunks juntó valor para darles los lineamientos de los productores del programa, a lo que solo recibió gruñidos e indiferencia, pero finalmente aprobación de los demás. Sabían que debían enfrentar esta batalla y lo harían de pie hasta el final.

Muy temprano el lunes los productores se presentaron a tocar las puertas de la lujosa vivienda, Trunks salió a recibirlos y de golpe se encontró con la cámara que enfocaba su rostro sin disimulo, "Unas imágenes de prueba" le explicó la joven Rumi

Todos los miembros de la familia Briefs se reunieron en la cocina, el más importante y visitado lugar de la casa. Rumi tomó la palabra…

RM: Muy buenos días –comenzó sonriendo- Como saben hoy comenzamos la filmación, espero que podamos olvidar nuestros conflictos personales y lograr divertirnos un poco –su sonrisa se apagaba al ver las caras de la familia Briefs-

KT: De nuestra parte no esperen molestias ni inconvenientes, pasaremos desapercibidos en la filmación que como ya deben saber se extenderá por 48 horas –agregó simpáticamente-

BL: Pensé que el programa se basaba en un día en la vida de Trunks y le recuerdo que un día son 24 horas –afirmó la fastidiada matriarca-

RM: Tiene razón, pero como en ocasiones no hay nada interesante en la vida de algunos, filmamos por 48 horas y de esta manera tenemos más opciones a la hora de editar. Bien, además de la filmación, los entrevistaremos a cada uno de ustedes individualmente, no se pongan nerviosos, verán que son preguntas simples y divertidas

BR: ¿Y cuanto van a durar las entrevistas? Porque estamos muy ocupados, por ejemplo ya casi debo irme a la escuela –señaló en tono amable-

RM: Pues depende, pero no te preocupes podremos conversar en cuanto vuelvas de la escuela. Ahora ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

VG: ¿Cuantas de esas cámaras van a andar tras nosotros? –preguntó viendo amenazada su privacidad-

KT: No serán muchas, prácticamente es una por cada uno de ustedes y algunas más para Trunks, pero no se preocupe señor Vegeta nuestras cámaras se manejan a control remoto y son del tamaño de una abeja

VG: Eso me suena desagradablemente familiar –susurró recordando los espionajes de Maki Gero-

TR: Yo tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar?

RM: No debes actuar solo comportarte normal, sigue tu rutina de todos los días y si puedes agregarle algo de pimienta, pues mejor para el show

KT: Bien, si no tienen más preguntas podemos comenzar con las tomas, primero Rumi hará un pequeña introducción, ustedes solo quédense desayunando y finjan que no nos ven

VG: Esto es ridículo –dijo entre dientes-

BL: No me recuerdes de quien fue la culpa –le susurró a su pareja-

KT: Bien, Comencemos 3… 2… 1… ¡¡Acción!!

_RM: Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la Segunda Temporada de mi programa "Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe" les tenemos muchas novedades que de seguro les encantarán. La primera y más importante es que nuestros nuevos invitados ya no serán miembros de la realeza, al menos no aristocráticamente hablando, ahora los invitados serán guapos y exitosos millonarios solteros que nos permitirán entrar en sus vidas para que podamos saber más de ellos y sus familias…_

_Y que mejor forma de comenzar que por uno de los solteros más cotizados según la revista "Gente", talvez ya lo adivinaron al ver las imágenes tras de mí: se trata del joven Trunks Briefs, presidente de Capsule Corporation una importante empresa que ha estado en su familia por tres generaciones. Vamos a conocer un poco a sus familiares que están desayunando sin percatarse de nuestra presencia…_

KT: Bien, ¡¡corte!!… Se queda

RM: Muy bien, la introducción está lista, ahora voy a presentarlos por sus nombres y quiero que me regalen una gran sonrisa…

KT: 3… 2… 1… ¡¡Acción!!

La joven se acercó al padre de familia y procedió a la presentación

RM: Aquí tenemos al Sr. Vegeta, él es el padre de nuestro protagonista, ¿unas palabras para nuestra audiencia?

VG:… -no se le ocurría nada, y comenzaba a hartarse de las actuaciones-

KT: ¡¡corte!!… Tiene que responder señor Vegeta, de otra manera tendremos que seguir repitiéndolo

VG: ¿Y que demonios quieres que diga?

KT: Solo tiene que saludar, use su imaginación. Toma 2: 3… 2… 1… ¡¡Acción!!

RM: Aquí tenemos al Sr. Vegeta, él es el padre de nuestro protagonista, ¿unas palabras para nuestra audiencia?

VG:…Hola –no solo duró varios segundos en contestar sino que su voz sonó tétrica-

KT: ¡¡corte!!…

Y al cabo de _varios_ intentos más

KT: _Toma 27_: 3… 2… 1… ¡¡Acción!!

RM: Aquí tenemos al Sr. Vegeta, él es el padre de nuestro protagonista, ¿unas palabras para nuestra audiencia?

VG: No tengo nada que decirles

KT: ¡¡corte!!…

RM: ¿Sabes que? Se imprime, no se puede pedir más, de todas maneras reflejará bien la personalidad de él. Prosigamos…

KT: _Toma 28_: 3… 2… 1… ¡¡Acción!!

RM: A mi lado se encuentra la siempre hermosa señora Briefs, dígame señora Bulma ¿Cómo hace para mantenerse siempre tan joven?

BL: Ah, gracias por el cumplido, supongo que una vida sana y sin excesos puede hacer milagros –la periodista no era tan terrible después de todo, comenzaba a caerle bien-

RM: Y aquí junto a su madre, encontramos a la pequeña Bra, ella estudia en Secundaria y se está convirtiendo en una bella jovencita. Dime Bra: ¿Vas a contarnos los secretos de Trunks?

BR: Solo algunos, será una buena forma de ponerlo a mis pies –le miró maliciosamente-

RM: Ya veo, parece que todos los hermanos son iguales, no te imaginas al mío… Bueno, sin más preámbulo aquí les tengo a Trunks, nuestro protagonista del programa. Trunks: Cuéntanos que vamos a hacer hoy

TR: Bueno, primero vamos a ir a la empresa, tengo un día muy ocupado en la oficina y luego veremos como termina el día

RM: ¿Iremos de conquista?, de seguro muchas jóvenes esperan ansiosas tus salidas nocturnas

TR: Ya veremos, no me gusta mucho salir entre semana –su tono seguía algo cortante-

RM: Bien, por ahora Trunks se dirige al trabajo y Bra al colegio, nos quedamos un rato con sus padres y luego lo alcanzamos al trabajo… ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!

KT: ¡¡corte!!…Casi todos lo hicieron muy bien, parecen actores innatos

BL: ¿Entonces se van con Trunks? –preguntó sonriente y aliviada-

RM: Si, dejaremos sus cámaras encendidas e iremos al trabajo con Trunks, volveremos junto con él más tarde

BR: Bien, me voy a la escuela ¿También llevaré la Cámara? – ya se imaginaba las burlas de sus compañeros-

KT: No será posible, pues las autoridades de la escuela no lo permitieron, como es privada y todo eso, pensaron que a los padres de tus compañeros no les gustaría

BR: Bien, nos veremos entonces –dijo al viento, mientras corría para no llegar de nuevo tarde-

Trunks y los dos productores subieron a la limusina que los esperaba en la parte externa de la casa, en el camino el interrogatorio-entrevista continuaba filmándose…

RM: Cuéntame Trunks ¿Qué negocios nos esperan hoy?

TR: Bueno en la mañana debo atender ciertos documentos pendientes, pues estamos pensando en adquirir una pequeña compañía del Sur

RM: ¿Y piensan fusionarla con la suya? –la verdad no entendía mucho de negocios pero tenían que conversar de algo así-

TR: Bueno, no lo hemos decidido, talvez podamos convertirla en una sucursal o por el contrario mantener su estructura y solo tenerla bajo protección

RM: Ya veo ¿y después que haremos?

TR: Me reuniré con unos inversionistas para almorzar, y en la tarde veré a un cliente que se interesó un nuevo producto que mi madre recién desarrolló

RM: Eso es muy interesante y a que hora salimos del trabajo

TR: Bueno, a eso de las 5:00 p.m., si es que no se presenta ningún contratiempo…

En la casa, Vegeta y Bulma miraban al robot-cámara con desconfianza, mientras terminaban de desayunar

BL: Bueno, no ha empezado tan mal después de todo –le comentó en tono alegre-

VG: Hablas por ti, yo tuve que escuchar 27 veces la misma pregunta, juro que estrangularé a alguien si vuelvo a escuchar "3…2…1" de nuevo -gruñó-

BL: Recuerda que nos están filmando –le dijo sonriendo entre dientes-

VG: Ya lo sé, un poco de amenazas les hará bien –le susurró-

BL: ¿Y que vas a hacer hoy? –Preguntó sin demostrar que la respuesta era una obviedad-

VG: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Voy a entrenar por supuesto

BL: Pero eso no es interesante, el programa será aburrido

VG: Ponle tu la diversión, yo no voy a cambiar mi rutina _"Además si no pasa nada interesante de seguro que no me ponen en pantalla, soy tan listo"_-pensó-

BL: ¡Ya sé! Voy a llamar a nuestros amigos a una cena esta noche, así le ponemos algo bueno a esto –nunca lo admitiría pero su vanidad salía a flote de solo imaginarse en un programa de tv-

VG: Crees que _"nuestros amigos"_ son lo más apropiado en esta ocasión, considerando lo particulares que pueden ser

BL. Talvez tengas razón, pero podemos invitar solo a Mr Satán, les encantará verlo en acción –señaló pensativa-

VG: No es mala idea. _"Ese payaso querrá toda la atención para él, así el resto pasaremos desapercibidos"_

Capsule Corporation - Edificio Central - Toma 32

_RM: Me encuentro en las afueras de las oficinas en donde día a día este exitoso joven sobresale en los negocios, ahora mientras él se concentra un rato en su trabajo, nosotros conoceremos a Son Goten, él es uno de los más altos ejecutivos de la empresa y el mejor amigo de Trunks, veamos que nos dice_

RM: Dime Goten ¿Cuál es tu puesto en la empresa?

GT: Yo soy el encargado de publicidad y relaciones públicas de Capsule Corporation y sus asociadas –le señaló orgulloso-

RM: Suena divertido, estamos en un ámbito similar y cuéntame como conociste a Trunks, tengo entendido que además de colegas son amigos

GT: Si, es cierto, la verdad la amistad viene desde nuestras familias, Trunks me conoce desde que nací, él es un año mayor que yo

RM: Entonces sus padres son amigos

GT: Pues… supongo que sí. Nuestras madres son muy unidas y nuestros padres… bueno… es complicado

RM: ¿Acaso no se llevan bien? –tenía que ponerle algo de emoción-

GT: Mi padre ya murió, pero cuando vivía tenía una relación un poco difícil con el tío Vegeta, eran más rivales que amigos, pero de todas maneras siempre se apoyaron en las batallas

RM: ¿Batallas? –le preguntó sin saber a que se refería-

GT: Ah, es un decir, me refiero a que siempre podían contar uno con el otro –disimuló con su mano en la cabeza-

RM: A mi eso me parece amistad

GT: Supongo que tienes razón –apenas y lo notó-

RM: Ahora, porque no me cuentas uno de los secretos de Trunks, el más tormentoso de ellos, a sus fans les encantará saber algo privado de él

GT: No podría contar nada privado

RM: Vamos, algo pequeñito entonces

GT: Bien, esto es un secreto pero se los diré: A Trunks le gusta mucho –la joven lo miraba con expectación- comer leche con galletas

RM: ¿Como? –preguntó confundida-

GT: Si, es la verdad, todos los que lo saben siempre se burlan de él pero eso no le ha impedido detenerse, es un hábito de niño que no ha dejado atrás –le dijo sonriente de sus artimañas-

_RM: Bien, hablaremos con Goten después, por ahora debe seguir trabajando, que una empresa de estas dimensiones no se mueve sola _–cortó la conversación que no los llevaba a ningún lado-

KT: ¡¡corte!!…

GT: Efectivamente debo volver al trabajo, nos veremos después –se despidió dirigiéndose a la entrada principal-

RM: Esto es aburrido, nada de secretos, nada de nada. Si seguimos así este show será un fiasco –suspiró decepcionada-

KT: Bueno, apenas comenzamos, talvez luego la situación mejore, además nos falta ver como andan las tomas en la casa

RM: Espero que tengas razón, porque si no descubrimos nada bueno, todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano.

-----------Continuará------------

Pues aquí un siglo después tienen la actualización, espero les hayan gustado las reflexiones de Trunks y las pequeñas muestras del programa que nos queda por delante…

En el próximo capítulo, las cosas mejorarán para los productores y empeorarán para nuestros amigos, además de las primeras entrevistas a los miembros de esta loca familia… Espérenlo pronto

Por favor dejen sus reviews que me motivan a escribir y gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde su publicación.

Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me han dejado sus opiniones, espero sigan honrándome con ellas.

Un beso y un pronto ¡Nos leemos!

melikav


	8. Desviando la Atención

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo VIII. Desviando la Atención

Casa de Mister Satán, Satán City

El más grande héroe en la historia de la humanidad se encontraba frente al espejo. El tiempo ya cobraba la factura, había perdido buena parte de su cabello y su apariencia ya no era tan impactante como antaño. Sin embargo, la fama aún lo rodeaba, era la droga que necesitaba a diario para mantenerse en pie. La fama había alimentado su alma cuando murió su amada esposa y había llenado sus bolsillos en momentos de necesidad. El solo hecho de escuchar millones de personas coreando su nombre le revitalizaba, su autoestima siempre había dependido de ello. Fugazmente recordó su juventud, cuando entrenaba arduamente con el sueño de ganar el Torneo de Artes Marciales y convertirse en una leyenda. La verdad es que la humildad nunca fue una de sus virtudes, aún en esos tiempos cuando no era conocido por nadie, deseaba con fervor que su poder alcanzara el máximo y que al ponerse por encima de los demás peleadores su nombre fuera recordado eternamente.

Ciertamente se ganó un puesto en la historia, pero un día conoció a Goku y los demás y chocó con la terrible realidad: no era el hombre más fuerte del Planeta. Los trucos no eran tales, sino demostraciones de un poder que su imaginación no lograba comprender. Ya no pudo dejar atrás la fantasía que había hilado a la realidad, no pudo o no quiso; sus nuevos amigos no le cuestionaron nunca sus ansias de popularidad, por el contrario de alguna manera ellos preferían el anonimato. Eso era incomprensible para él pero conveniente, la leyenda siguió viva. Alguna vez sintió un deje de remordimiento por atribuirse victorias que no eran suyas, pero bloqueaba esos pensamientos diciéndose a si mismo que la humanidad necesitaba una figura que le inspirara confianza y que a la vez protegía la intimidad de los verdaderos héroes que querían permanecer en las sombras de la cotidianeidad…

Se cambió de ropa nuevamente, no podía decidir si era mejor el traje negro, o ponerse algo más casual como el traje verde a rayas, quería dar una buena impresión en la cena a la que había sido invitado, debía elegir cuidadosamente su imagen y su comportamiento porque estarían ahí cámaras y reporteros. Le daba gusto aparecer en el programa de Trunks, siempre prefería el protagonismo pero ir de invitado también resultaba halagador. Se decidió por el traje negro, una mezcla de formalidad y comodidad, quedaba todavía un rato antes de la reunión, le serviría para practicar frente al espejo algunas de sus poces.

------------------

La presencia de las cámaras dentro de la Corporación Capsule habían tenido un efecto no esperado tanto en la casa como en la empresa. En la casa habían provocado que Bulma se sintiera observada y no lograra concentrarse en los proyectos en los que trabajaba, sentía que si un destornillador caía, medio planeta se daría cuenta y eso no le permitía enfocarse en los inventos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Vegeta más que intimidado por la observación se sentía molesto, pero satisfecho porque la gravedad con la que entrenaba no permitía que la cámara de televisión estuviera presente pues se arruinarían los circuitos. Así que ese día tuvo una razón más para no salir de su santuario de entrenamiento.

En la empresa, por el contrario, todo mundo quería salir en el programa, todos menos Trunks y Goten, claro está, pero el resto de los ejecutivos y hasta los empleados querían ser entrevistados o por lo menos dar los típicos saludos, de alguna manera pensaban que salir en la TV se construiría en sus 15 minutos de fama.

Después de muchas tomas en los alrededores de la Corporación, los productores del programa aburridos de la falta de acción, fueron en busca de Trunks, que según lo anunciado se encontraba en una reunión con un cliente que quería comprar la patente de la _máquina catalogadora de calcetines_ que Bulma había creado. Por lo general no vendían los derechos de los productos sino que los producían personalmente, pero en este caso al ser una máquina de propósitos tan sencillos y al existir un fuerte interesado, Trunks estaba considerándolo. La reportera interrumpió abruptamente la reunión seguida de su socio que llevaba una cámara.

RM: Hola Trunks, ¿todavía estás ocupado? –saludó sonriente-

TR: ¡Señorita Rumi! Estoy en una reunión de negocios, le dije que no podía interrumpirme –su tono era de absoluta molestia y vergüenza frente al cliente-

RM: Lo siento, es que me estoy aburriendo y pensé que no querrías eso –le regaló su adorable sonrisa, la cual derretía a casi cualquier hombre, habría hecho efecto con Trunks si no supiera que en verdad era una bruja-

Cliente: No te preocupes Trunks, si tienes que atender a la hermosa dama, puedo esperarte unos minutos –un señor de edad avanzada les sonrió amablemente-

TR: Por supuesto que no, Señor Kishimoto. Ella ya se va –le señaló en tono definitivo-

Sr. Kishimoto: ¡Vamos! que si yo tuviera una novia tan linda, le correspondería en todos sus caprichos

TR: No es mi novia, es una productora de televisión que está haciendo un programa a costas mías –el tono educado comenzaba a desaparecer-

RM: Si, es un divertido programa sobre la vida de Trunks, pero en estos momentos no pasa nada interesante y así estamos muy mal –le contó al interesado ejecutivo-

Sr. Kishimoto: Te diré lo que haremos Trunks, me llevaré los contratos, mis abogados y yo los revisaremos con calma y nos vemos la próxima semana para ultimar detalles –le indicó guardando los papeles en su fino maletín de cuero-

TR: Pero… no se preocupe por las pequeñeces del tal programa, si discutimos un poco más los términos sé que llegaremos a un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio –no quería involucrar a abogados que complicaran el asunto, que casi estaba resuelto-

Sr. Kishimoto: Escucha el consejo de un viejo como yo: nunca desaires a una dama –le dijo levantándose del sillón- Especialmente a una con tanto acceso a la prensa –le susurró en el oído al estrechar su mano como despedida-

TR: Muchas gracias por el consejo, estaremos en contacto –le sonrió educadamente-

RM: Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor –le dijo adiós con la mano, mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el escritorio de un furioso Trunks-

Sr. Kishimoto: Igualmente señorita –se retiró-

TR: Eso fue totalmente inapropiado, acordamos que respetarías el negocio –comenzó el que sería un sermón-

RM: No es para tanto, ya ves que al señor no le molestó, es un anciano muy amable, me recuerda a mi abuelo. En fin, como te decía debemos ponerle más acción al programa, por el momento no tenemos gran cosa, solo muchas imágenes de la Corporación, el ambiente laboral, los empleados, algunas mini-entrevistas, pero nada que mantenga el "_rating"_

TR: Yo nunca dije que mi vida podría mantener un "_rating" –_se burló_-_

RM: ¿Qué tal si te tomas el resto de la tarde libre? De todas maneras acabaste temprano con la reunión pendiente, imagino que no tendrás nada que hacer

TR: ¡Tengo muchos pendientes que terminar! ¡solo mira el escritorio en que estás sentada!

RM: Sabes, no me gusta tu actitud, debes de colaborar, ese fue el trato. Además entre más material tengamos más rápido sales de todo esto, talvez mañana tengamos que filmar solo un rato

TR: Te daré una oportunidad ¿Qué es lo que propones? –cedió ya fastidiado-

RM: ¡¡Vamos a un club nocturno!! quiero ver como te caen encima las mujeres, porque supongo que tienes imán para ellas –le sonrió coquetamente-

TR: Es temprano para andar en clubes, además es lunes apenas –trató de evadirla-

RM: Pues eso nadie lo va a saber, dentro es oscuro y no vamos a decir la hora, y además no te imaginas el movimiento social de los lunes, mucha gente aprovecha este día para salir con más tranquilidad

TR: Bien, apresuremos esto. Pero déjame avisarle a Goten, de ninguna manera iré yo solo. –Cogió el teléfono para llamar a su amigo-

RM: Por cierto, llamé a tu mamá y me dijo que se van a reunir en familia para la cena, tenemos que ir, será genial tenerlos a todos

TR: Si, frecuentemente cenamos juntos –esperaba que su madre tuviera algún plan-

------------------

La fastidiosa reportera tenía razón, parecía que el lunes era el nuevo sábado. Los arrastró a un conocido club llamado "La Tempestad" famoso por poseer un ambiente basado en esa popular obra de Shakespeare, aunque realmente solo una excusa para presentar un ambiente de playa y misticismo que es tan popular entre las gentes superficiales.

Los recién llegados se convirtieron rápidamente en el centro de atención, algunos fotógrafos aprovecharon para captar imágenes de la famosa reportera con el cotizado millonario. Con una fotografía de ese tipo se podrían inventar fácilmente una historia de amor, celos y desengaño que estaría en las portadas de las revistas de farándula la semana siguiente.

Trunks se sintió incómodo, ciertamente muchas jóvenes lo miraban, eso era común pero ahora la reportera que los acompañaba mostraba sus gustos por ser el centro de atención, mientras en la barra nuestros dos jóvenes saiyas bebían sus tragos esquivando el lente de la cámara, la joven Rumi bailaba con todos los apuestos jóvenes que la invitaban, al tiempo que sonreía a su socio camarógrafo que luchaba por ocultar los celos que lo embargaban.

Pasaron un rato en la barra, hablando de trivialidades que no revelaran ningún asunto relevante, dos jovencitas mordieron el anzuelo y se acercaron a nuestros amigos, el plan de la reportera era filmarlos en acción mientras conquistaban a aquellas chicas, las observó y sonrió satisfecha, eran muy atractivas así que la oportunidad era buena. Una de las jóvenes parecía sospechar que saldrían en televisión por lo que actuaba en consecuencia…

Joven 1: Hola chicos, vimos que se encontraban bebiendo solos, y como mi amiga y yo estamos en la misma situación decidimos acompañarlos –era una rubia impresionante-

Goten: Nos encantaría la compañía de dos damas tan espectaculares

Joven 1: Gracias por el cumplido, mi nombre es Sakura y mi amiga es Misao

Goten: Es un gusto conocerlas, aquí mi amigo hoy está un poco taciturno, su nombre es Trunks y yo soy Goten, desde ahora su fiel servidor –no podía evitar ser un casanova-

Sakura: Misao también es algo discreta, así que parece que nuestros amigos se harán buena compañía –era su manera de formar las parejas-

Goten: ¿Que tal si bailamos un rato y los dejamos conocerse mejor?

Sakura: Me parece estupendo –lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo a la pista-

Trunks: Parece que ya han decidido la velada por nosotros –le sonrió a la otra joven-

Misao: Si, mi amiga siempre se comporta impulsivamente e intenta que yo sea igual que ella –esta también era una hermosa chica, pero de una belleza y maneras mucho más discretas-

Trunks: Veo que ya tenemos algo en común, Goten es muy bueno para socializar, aunque yo últimamente prefiero un poco la soledad

Misao: Bueno, si quieres puedo dejarte solo –se sintió aludida-

Trunks: No, no lo decía por ti, en estos momentos me hace bien una compañía agradable –tenía que apegarse al plan, además la joven le parecía encantadora-

Misao: Y dime ¿Por qué te sigue esa cámara y esa reportera escandalosa? –le preguntó en un susurro-

Trunks: Está haciendo un programa sobre mí y no logro quitármela de encima -explicó-

Misao: ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de celebridad? –Era sincera, pues no conocía a Trunks-

Trunks: No porque intente serlo, sino porque hay personas que viven de observar a los demás –le observó con clara molestia-

Misao: Ya te entiendo, yo detesto esas revistas y programas rosa en donde cuentan la vida de famosos que supuestamente deben interesar a la persona común. Pienso que son tonterías y superficialidades

Trunks: Me sorprende que pienses así, estando en un lugar como éste –ese club en particular no era frecuentado por nuestros amigos, pues era muy de celebridades-

Misao: Lo que pasa es que más tarde celebraremos el cumpleaños de una amiga que está iniciándose en el modelaje y nos convenció de venir aquí

Trunks: Entonces no sabes quien soy yo –preguntó realmente extrañado-

Misao: Tu amigo te presentó como Trunks, ¿acaso bromeaba con nosotras? –preguntó algo confundida-

Trunks: No, lo siento, ese es mi nombre, lo que me sorprende positivamente es que no me conozcas de esas tontas revistas y programas que hablan mentiras de mí

Misao: Ya te entiendo, ¿y a que te dedicas?, digo, por algo te persiguen los reporteros

Trunks: Dirijo la empresa de mi familia –estaba dispuesto a no entrar en detalles-

Misao: ¡Eso debe ser genial! Siempre quise estudiar administración, pero el campo laboral es tan competitivo que terminé en Ingeniería en Sistemas, era buena en computadoras así que me dediqué a eso

Trunks: Es interesante, yo no tuve muchas opciones pero me gusta lo que hago, es muy estresante pero satisfactorio cuando se ven los resultados

Misao: Si la empresa es de tu familia, imagino la tensión que genera el quedarle bien a todos ellos, pero la ventaja es que trabajas para ti mismo, yo por mi parte ayudo a otros a que se hagan millonarios -bromeó-

Trunks: Eso sonó muy lamentable, así que mejor no hablemos más de trabajo. Cuéntame otra cosa más de ti, como por ejemplo: si no eres asidua a estos lugares, ¿que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? –esta joven definitivamente había cautivado su atención-

Sus amigos regresaron del agitado baile, interrumpiendo la conversación. Venían con la idea de ir a otro lugar, Goten fue el primero en insistir que podían estar más cómodos en un lugar privado, pues él y su nueva amiga habían congeniado muy bien, Trunks en otro momento quizás hubiera accedido ya que la muchacha con que conversaba le había agradado, pero ahora, con la mirada persuadió a su mejor amigo al tiempo que le recordaba la cena pendiente en casa. La cámara atenta filmaba todo y Rumi la reportera reía observándolos a prudencial distancia.

Después de unas tristes despedidas y la promesa de una pronta reunión, nuestros amigos pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida del local que ahora estaba repleto de gente, ahí esperaron a sus "amigos" periodistas.

GT: Es una lástima que debamos irnos, me quedas debiendo una muy grande Trunks –le señaló con resentimiento-

TR: Ya sabías que hoy no estamos de conquista, ya les dimos unas cuantas imágenes a los productores esos, ahora tenemos que ir a casa y así este loco día terminará

GT: Si, pero ¿cual es la prisa?, todavía te queda un día más de grabación

TR: Ni me lo recuerdes, y ya no quejes más, obtuviste su número de teléfono, podrás guardarlo para el fin de semana

GT: El fin de semana tengo que salir con Eiko pero a Sakura la llamaré mañana mismo, cuando tu dichoso programa haya terminado

RM: Bien, estamos listos por aquí, las jovencitas firmaron el permiso para aparecer en el show, así que podemos irnos, me hubiera gustado más acción, más picante, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, ví que les dieron sus teléfonos –les espetó apareciendo por detrás, haciéndolos sobresaltar-

TR: No voy a llamar a esa joven solo para complacerte –Subió el tono, otra vez-

GT: Así que ella también te dio su teléfono. ¡Genial! Eso significa cita doble

TR: Ni lo sueñes, no frente a las cámaras –Goten estaba por colmar su paciencia, dándole esas ideas a la loca productora-

RM: Bueno, no se pongan tan tensos, vamos a su casa, que la señora Bulma debe estarnos esperando

------------------

Después de la agridulce experiencia del bar, se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa en donde Bulma demostrando sus dotes de anfitriona ya tenía una pequeña reunión montada, serían solo la familia, Goten y Mister Satán. También se encontraba Vegeta, bien vestido y sentado en la sala con una copa de vino en su mano, todo un adorable caballero, no podía quejarse más, él tenía que demostrar que era capaz de comportarse y dar el ejemplo.

Trunks y Goten entraron en la sala y saludaron a los presentes, la reportera Rumi y su socio con la cámara les siguieron, afinaban detalles entre ellos por lo que no notaron nada más que la frialdad con que siempre eran recibidos, hasta que Kumiko se dio cuenta de la gran personalidad incluida en la reunión…

KT: ¡El gran Mister Satán! –exclamó emocionado-

RM: ¿Como? ¿Donde? –volteó a ver-

MS: Saludos jovencitos, un placer el que compartamos un rato juntos –se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas-

BL: Satán, ellos son los reporteros de los que te hablé: la señorita Rumi Mazaki y el señor Kumiko Takahashi –los presentó sin mucho ánimo-

RM: Es un honor conocerlo señor Satán –al fin algo de suerte, se decía a si misma-

KT: Soy un gran admirador suyo, de hecho mi padre lo era antes que yo, tiene grabadas todas sus victorias, incluidas las películas de su biografía –se abalanzó el joven nervioso al encontrarse ante su más grande ídolo-

MS: Es un honor que me conozcan jovenzuelos, aunque he sabido que les han causado ciertos problemas a estos amigos míos –continuó en su pose de superioridad que parecía no haberse deteriorado con los años-

RM: No les buscamos problemas, solo es que no querían participar en nuestro programa, pero los he convencido. –usando sus artimañas logró aplacar al brioso guerrero-

MS: Pues Bulma, no creo que una niña tan encantadora como esta tenga malas intenciones, tu siempre tiendes a exagerar –le acusó, aunque rápidamente se retractó al ver la mirada de su amiga- En fin, ya estamos aquí, así que será mejor que disfrutemos de la reunión

RM: Estoy tan feliz de que usted haga una aparición, ¿nos concederá luego una entrevista? –se acercó seductoramente a él-

MS: Por supuesto muñeca, todo por una damisela tan hermosa –ya había caído en el hechizo de la pelirroja-

BL: Pasemos al comedor, la cena está lista ¿ustedes nos acompañan? –se dirigió a los reporteros-

RM: Claro, le agradezco la invitación, aunque mi compañero está algo ocupado con la coordinación de los equipos

KT: Yo los estaré filmando todo el tiempo, pero que eso no los intimide

MS: Ja Ja Ja, no te preocupes por eso chiquillo, nada ni nadie intimida al Gran Mister Satán –rió fuertemente camino al comedor-

TR: Fue una gran idea invitarlo mamá –le susurró a su progenitora-

BL: No por nada dicen que soy un genio -presumió-

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron con la impresionante y variada cantidad de platillos, la joven reportera no pudo evitar hacer un comentario del tema, que no fue visto con buenos ojos por los demás

RM: Señora Bulma, es impresionante la cantidad de comida ¿espera más invitados? –su asombro no podía ocultarse-

BL: Lo que pasa es que ellos comen bastante, como entrenan su cuerpo gastan mucha energía que solo recuperan comiendo –justificó dejando escapar una risita nerviosa-

MS: Así es, la dieta de todo peleador debe ser muy balanceada: vegetales, carne, cereales, grasas saludables y etc, eso unido a un entrenamiento eficaz logra la perfección del cuerpo –sonaba como uno de lo tantos comerciales de bien social que hacía-

TR: Mister Satán ¿Cómo han estado sus negocios? –trató de poner algo de conversación sobre la mesa, luego de unos minutos de silencio-

MS: Excelentes mi amigo, aunque imagino que no tan bien como los tuyos, he oído que tu empresa crece

GT: Es lo que intentamos, gracias a la administración de Trunks hemos crecido un 5.7 el último año –le encantaba presumir de las habilidades de su amigo ya que él era muy humilde para hacerlo-

MS: Mente sana en cuerpo sano, es lo que siempre les he enseñado –se dirigió a la reportera que lo miraba con admiración-

RM: Todo eso es muy interesante, pero el día de hoy Trunks y yo hemos hablado mucho de negocios, así que si les parece podemos dejarlos por un rato… ¿Qué tal si nos cuentan como se conocieron?

MS: ¡Ah! Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo –se apresuró a responder-

BL: Si, creo que fue en Torneo de Artes Marciales ¿cierto? –nadie mencionaría ni de broma el Cell Game-

MS: Pues si, el pequeño Trunks y yo nos enfrentamos en combate, por ahí creo que en el Torneo XXV

RM: ¿En serio? ¿Y como pasó eso?

MS: Pues el jovencito este ganó la final del Infantil, y su premio fue precisamente pelear conmigo, fue una terrible batalla pero al final lo dejé derrotarme, no podía dejar que su corazón se rompiera por perder ante mí –Vegeta casi se atraganta con la comida, estaba resistiendo demasiado-

TR: Si, claro, el sueño de mi infancia se cumplió en esa pelea –quería disimular pero el comentario sonó demasiado irónico-

RM: Wow, eso debió ser hace siglos –señaló tratando de contar cuanto tiempo había pasado-

MS: Después de eso nos relacionamos un poco más porque tenemos amigos en común, la familia Son emparentó conmigo así que todos nos hicimos amigos

RM: Ah, Entonces eres familia de Goten –señaló recordando el apellido del saiya-

GT: Mi hermano está casado con su hija –explicó-

MS: Si, y tengo una preciosa nieta, es el orgullo de mi vida, mira aquí tengo unas fotos de ella –sin esperar respuesta sacó de su billetera decenas de fotos de la niña desde recién nacida a la fecha-

BR: No creo que a Pan le agrade que enseñes sus fotos de cuando era pequeña –velaba por los intereses de su amiga-

MS: No te preocupes Bra, ella sabe que yo adoro presumir de su encanto –llenó las manos de la reportera de fotos, mientras la cámara se acercaba a enfocarlas-

RM: Si, es muy bonita, se ve que heredó sus habilidades de peleador –en realidad iba a decir que se veía poco femenina en esas poses de pelea, pero se lo reservó-

RM: Y usted señor Vegeta ¿Cómo conoció a Mister Satán? –era necesario incluirlos a todos en la conversación-

VG: En el mismo torneo –respondió secamente-

RM: ¿Ustedes se enfrentaron también? –preguntó cada vez más interesada-

VG: No –no tenía ganas de dar grandes explicaciones-

MS: No tuvimos la suerte de enfrentarnos, la verdad es que Vegeta después de eso se convirtió en uno de mis discípulos favoritos, uno de los más poderosos ciertamente –nunca sabía el momento perfecto para detenerse-

VG: grrr –gruñó, no sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría la presión-

RM: ¿Dijo algo señor Vegeta?

VG: Nada –se contuvo-

BL: Jeje, es cierto todos fueron sus discípulos –disimuló cubriendo a Satán-

RM: Solo faltas tu Bra, ¿también piensas ser su discípula?

BR: Por el momento entreno con mi papá, no me considero digan de prepararme con el campeón, quizás algún día –siguió el juego-

MS: Sería un placer incorporarte a mis entrenamientos, a Pan le encanta andar venciendo a todos mis estudiantes, apuesto que lo disfrutarías también

BL: Bien ahora les serviré el postre, Vegeta ¿me ayudas en la cocina? –el aludido comprendió la indirecta pues nunca en su vida Bulma le había pedido algo semejante-

En la Cocina…

VG: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –susurró escondiéndose de la cámara que lo seguía permanentemente-

BL: Quiero saber como estás, sé que estuviste a punto de estallar, así que necesito que respires y te relajes, la velada casi termina –susurró también-

VG: Yo estoy relajado, me he aguantado todas las estupideces de ese payaso con tal de que la atención no recaiga en nosotros, pero debiste advertirle los límites –se acercó a ella disimulando-

BL: Ya sabes como es él, le encanta presumir, pero no ha dicho gran cosa –le dijo al oído, quienes vieran la filmación pensarían que estaban seduciéndose en media cena-

VG: ¡Que no ha dicho gran cosa! ¿Y eso de que yo soy su discípulo? Tuve que contar hasta mil para no golpearlo –subió un poco la voz, pero se retractó rápidamente-

BL: Ya está bueno, volvamos a la mesa y compórtate –murmuró-

VG: Siempre dudas de mi auto control –terminó coquetamente, siguiendo el plan-

En el Comedor…

MS: Ya regresaron amigos, justo hablábamos de ustedes, le contaba a Rumi que nunca supe de su historia de amor

BL: ¿Historia de amor? –preguntó confundida, Vegeta ya estaba sonrojado-

MS: Si, bueno, nunca me han contado como terminaron juntos

BL: Jajaja, esa es una historia muy larga y nada interesante, ¿cierto Vegeta? –no tenía nada de ánimo de compartir una historia tan complicada que ni siquiera sus hijos sospechaban-

VG: Si, nada interesante, solo nos unimos y ya –sonó algo más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido-

BL: Es cierto, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía un novio, me fue infiel y terminé en los brazos de Vegeta -resumió-

RM: Es que ustedes parecen tan diferentes, pero no se preocupen, en las entrevistas les preguntaré de esos temas –sonrió, su olfato periodístico le hacía sentir una buena historia-

TR: Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, porque no nos cuenta una de sus batallas, Mister Satán, de seguro que todos disfrutaremos su relato –sabía que eso era conversación para rato-

MS: Tengo muchas historias, cada una es una prueba más de mis habilidades de héroe, pero escojan una no sean tímidos

GT: Pues queremos oír la más grande de todas, la derrota de Cell –Vegeta tragó grueso, no quería escuchar de nuevo esa sarta de mentiras-

MS: Pero esa es una historia muy antigua, talvez una más reciente… He vencido a incontables enemigos diez veces más poderosos que Cell, por ejemplo hace poco un dragón llamado Ih Shiron quiso amenazar la Tierra, nunca me había enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso, entonces yo…

La cena continuó pacíficamente, mejor de lo que todos esperaban, Mister Satán seguía con historia tras historia, a él le encantaba hablar y los productores parecían extasiados de escuchar, le había dado una careta de excentricidad a la familia, ocultando de esa manera las verdaderas excentricidades. Nuestros amigos aguantaron estoicamente las fantasías del campeón que contaba animadamente las más grandes batallas poniéndose de protagonista, ocupando el lugar del desaparecido Goku…

La reportera y su socio decidieron que solo harían una entrevista esa noche, pues se hacía tarde y debían madrugar para filmar a Trunks al momento de despertar. Escogieron a la más joven de la familia, pues a los demás miembros los tendrían disponibles todo el día siguiente puesto que la jovencita debía ir al Instituto, así que debían aprovechar. Y por supuesto, no les fue difícil citar al héroe Satán para una entrevista al día siguiente.

Bra se dispuso a llevar a los reporteros a su habitación ya que pensaron que ese sería un buen lugar para mostrar los gustos y estilos de vida de una jovencita de su posición social. Su madre especialmente se molestó de la insistencia de Rumi en que Bra debía estar sola durante la entrevista, temía que quisieran sacarle información de algún tipo, sin embargo, su padre respiró tranquilo sabiendo que su hija era mucho más lista que todos esos faranduleros juntos.

---------------Continuará----------------

Espero les haya agradado, muchas gracias a todos los que sacan un tiempo para leer los delirios de esta aprendiz de escritora y de paso entretenerse un poco con nuestros adorados personajes.

A los que me dejaron sus reviews, les agradezco el doble:

_Kawaii Destruction:_ Pues si amiga, quería que en las reflexiones Trunks quedara así como bohemio y melancólico; lo que pasa es que este fic había tenido la profundidad de una nuez y quería cambiar un poco eso.

_Shadir:_ Es una verdadera lástima lo de los reporteros ciertamente, a mi me fascinan esas publicaciones en donde vemos la vida de los demás, me encanta verlos en sus casas mostrando sus intimidades (sarcasmo incluido )

_Bulnatt:_ Gracias por acompañarme también en este fic, y tienes toda la razón: las dos nos esfumamos un período, pero ¡Enhorabuena que nos hemos reencontrado! El tiempo pasa rapidísimo, literalmente me parece que fue ayer cuando te dejaba mi primer review en "Mi pequeña princesa"

_Micaelaq:_ Buenas ideas para el fic, pero no te puedo complacer con la aparición de Gohan, la verdad me da un poco de pereza incluir a ese personaje, aunque aquí entre nosotras te cuento que estoy preparando un pequeño fic sobre él, pronto lo publicaré

Mariasessh: Te adelanto que Vegeta y Trunks van a sufrir muchísimo más, pero nunca se sabe, el que ríe de último…

_Ren Brief:_ Me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo también, estoy decidida a terminar mis dos fics pendientes muy pronto

Bien, es todo por ahora, espero ansiosa sus comentarios

Saludos, melikav


	9. Esas Pequeñas Indiscreciones

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo IX. Esas pequeñas indiscreciones

La primera víctima fue la más joven de la casa, debían hacerle la entrevista esa noche tras la cena, pues al día siguiente tenía que ir al Instituto y no estaba dispuesta a complacer a los productores que intentaron persuadirla para que faltara al día siguiente.

Entrevista de Bra Briefs

RM: Me encuentro con la pequeña hermana de Trunks, su nombre es Bra y accedió a contarnos un poco de su vida y de sus aventuras en la secundaria. Si tenemos suerte quizás nos diga algunos oscuros secretos de su hermano. Bien comencemos: Bra, estaba admirando tu habitación es muy espaciosa y con una decoración interesante, podrías comentarnos un poco –comenzó la pelirroja con el que sería un molesto interrogatorio-

BR: Pues, no lo sé, me gusta que sea cómoda pero no conozco de decoración, mi madre contrató a quienes la arreglaron, solo sé que este fue su cuarto cuando tenía mi edad –precisamente la decoración no era uno de sus fuertes-

RM: Eso es muy interesante y dime ¿Qué tal la escuela? –Se desanimó pues esperaba una larga lista de diseñadores y de estilos de diseño de interiores-

BR: Todo está bien, voy en el tercer año de secundaria –había decidido responder cortés y cortantemente-

RM: Imagino que siendo hija de tu madre eres muy inteligente, especialmente en cosas científicas –le sonrió-

BR: Me gusta la ciencia y la mecánica pero también las artes y la literatura

RM: ¿Y vas a trabajar en la Corporación Capsule cuando termines tus estudios?, ¿vas a competir por el puesto de presidente y desplazar a tu hermano? –Preguntó con intención de montar polémica-

BR: Todavía no lo sé, me gusta el negocio familiar, pero no estoy segura de si eso es lo que quiero para mi vida

RM: ¿Por qué dices eso? miles de jovencitas desearían ser herederas de un negocio tan rentable como el de tu familia

BR: Si, pero el dinero no lo es todo, es mucho más importante la realización personal –sus palabras eran de total convencimiento-

RM: Entiendo lo que dices, pero el dinero ciertamente es la base de las vidas de muchas personas, tu no lo comprenderías porque tienes demasiado –algo de despreció se podía sentir en sus palabras-

BR: Yo no tengo demasiado dinero, mi madre lo tiene, mi hermano y yo tenemos un presupuesto limitado –no le gustaba que la tacharan de superficial solo por ser millonaria-

RM: Jajaja, hablar de finanzas siempre provoca que la gente no se ponga de acuerdo, mejor cambiemos el tema, tengo entendido que tu también practicas artes marciales, por que no nos comentas un poco

BR: Apenas estoy comenzando, es una tradición familiar pero hasta hace poco que no había incursionado en ese campo

RM: ¿Y que tan buena eres?, ¿podrías derribar a mi camarógrafo por ejemplo? –se burló-

BR: Podría matarlo si quisiera –sonrió maliciosamente - Solo bromeo, pero estoy segura de ser una buena rival –cambió la sonrisa ladina a una más amable-

RM: Es extraño que en una familia de científicos tu me digas que las Artes Marciales son una tradición familiar, ¿cómo me explicas eso?

BR: Todos los ascendientes de mi padre fueron temibles guerreros, por eso es nuestra herencia familiar, en cambio los familiares de mi madre se dedicaban a la ciencia, como mi abuelo el dr. Briefs que inventó las capsulas Hot Poi

RM: Todo eso es interesante y Dime, ¿tienes novio? –Esos temas de historia familiar no vendían tanto como los chismes-

BR: No –respondió secamente, molesta por la pregunta-

RM: Pero supongo que debes tener muchos pretendientes –la haría confesar a como diera lugar-

BR: Algunos –se limitó a responder-

RM: Vamos, cuéntame, debe de haber alguno que te llame más la atención

BR: No hay nadie en especial por el momento –se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar a cierto compañero de clase de cabello castaño que la había invitado al baile de primavera-

RM: Bueno, te dejo con tu secreto, hablemos ahora un poco de tu familia… ¿como se llevan entre ustedes?

BR: Imagino que igual que todas las familias, con altibajos

RM: ¿Quien toma las decisiones en tu casa? –ese tema siempre daba de que hablar-

BR: Eso es difícil de responder, mamá toma algunas y otras mi papá

RM: Pongamos un ejemplo, tu mamá te deja ir al cine y tu papá no, ¿a quien obedeces? –su plan era confrontar estas respuestas con los padres de la muchacha para poner algo de emoción al asunto-

BR: Ellos raramente se contradicen, mi mamá casi siempre toma decisiones importantes y mi papá tiene poder de veto que utiliza cuando cree necesario

RM: ¿Pero si fuera el caso que te dije que harías? –comenzaba a desesperarse-

BR: No lo sé, no ocurriría, mejor cambiemos de tema –no iba a caer en esa trampa de poner a pelear a sus padres-

RM: OK, ¿Que tal te llevas con tu hermano?

BR: Bien, normal

RM: ¿De verdad?, no es lo que él dijo –otra de sus estrategias-

BR: Bueno, no se que dijo Trunks, pero por mi parte, todo bien –le sonrió dispuesta a no caer en el juego-

RM: Él me contó que siempre andas molestándolo con tus cosas de adolescente y que no entiendes que él tiene verdaderos problemas, supongo que eso pasa porque hay mucha diferencia de edad –le increpó para que confesara-

BR: Trunks y yo nos llevamos bien, muchas veces pasamos tiempo con Goten y Pan, unos amigos que tienen edades similares a nosotros y no nos molesta para nada, más bien creo que a los muchachos les gusta divertirse con nosotras porque olvidan un poco el estrés de su trabajo – sabía que su hermano no iba a hablar mal de ella-

RM: Entonces cuéntame, ¿Trunks sale con muchas chicas? ¿Qué opinas desde tu punto de vista de hermana?

BR: Eso debes preguntárselo a él

RM: ¡Vamos cuéntame! aquí entre nosotras –le guiñó un ojo-

BR: Entren nosotras y millones de televidentes –le observó-

RM: No he podido engañarte, eres muy perspicaz –le sonrió por fuera, porque por dentro maldecía a la estúpida jovencita que quería pasarse de lista-

BR: Me viene de ambos lados de la familia –presumió, sabiendo que la pelirroja hacía un esfuerzo por contener su disgusto-

RM: Creo que me has dejado sin más preguntas, Amigos televidentes estas fueron las confesiones de Bra Briefs la hermanita de nuestro protagonista

KT: ¡Corte! –Pronunció el camarógrafo señalando el final de la filmación-

RM: Te agradezco mucho tu cooperación Bra, disfruté mucho la conversación –le extendió la mano hipócritamente-

BR: Yo también me divertí mucho, pero estoy cansada y creo que es mejor que se retiren, debo madrugar para ir al Instituto –estrechó la mano, con un poco más de fuerza de lo que hubiera querido-

RM: Bien, Buenas noches –se despidió saliendo de la habitación-

Ya era muy tarde cuando Rumi terminó de entrevistar a la más pequeña de la familia Briefs, un segundo después de salir de la habitación, apareció el patriarca de la familia anunciando que los escoltaría hasta la puerta pues ya había sido suficiente por ese día. La reportera fastidiada no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación para irse, aunque en realidad necesitaba descansar pues se había propuesto como meta para el segundo día de filmación, sacar todos los trapos sucios de esa familia, el éxito de su show dependía de ello. Por ahora la jovencita había logrado esquivar muchas de sus preguntas, pero estaba segura de que la suerte no los acompañaría por mucho más tiempo…

------------------

Aún el sol no salía cuando el automóvil de los reporteros se acercaba de nuevo a la Corporación Capsula, Rumi tomaba su café mientras se quejaba de la poca hospitalidad de los Briefs, que teniendo una casa tan amplia y cómoda no se dignaron a invitarlos a quedarse allí en lugar de hacerlos madrugar de esa manera. Su socio Kumiko la miraba confundido, el odio que esa familia les tenía se veía a leguas y su compañera parecía no comprenderlo, ella pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y vivía en una realidad en la que era adorada por todos, el joven sonrió de la ironía, al menos él si la adoraba, sufría por su indiferencia y por la necedad de ella de conquistar a cuanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente, cualquiera menos él.

El guarda de seguridad tenía órdenes de dejarlos pasar, así que de esa manera lo hizo, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de desaprobación por lo que hacían, tantos años de trabajo para los Briefs le habían hecho estimarlos, hasta el estricto señor Vegeta le merecía su aprecio. Eran las 5:30 a.m cuando entraron a la casa, Bulma se esforzaba por disimular su molestia, los recibió en la puerta, maldiciéndolos en su cabeza porque no recordaba la última vez que un ser humano la hizo levantarse a tales horas de la madrugada. Vegeta los veía de reojo desde una esquina de la sala, quería vigilarlos un poco antes de comenzar sus entrenamientos mañaneros, al menos él no tenía ningún problema con despertar temprano, pues esa era su costumbre, cabe decir que era una costumbre que no fue heredada por sus descendientes.

La productora de televisión saludó alegremente, había estado leyendo un libro llamado _"Sé feliz y los demás serán felices"_ dicho libro insistía en que una sonrisa podía contagiar a la persona más enfadada. Les sonrió, y viendo que no se contagiaban se recordó a si misma revisar los apuntes en cuanto llegara a casa, de seguro algo estaría haciendo mal.

RM: Buenos días señora Bulma, ¿ya está Trunks listo para comenzar la filmación? –preguntó sonriente-

BL: Está terminando de alistarse en su habitación, pueden subir –respondió sin mucha gracia-

RM: Un desayuno ligero nos sentaría bien, es que a estas horas solo pude alcanzar a prepararme un café –le sonrió a la mujer, invitándose a desayunar-

Si Bulma hubiese tenido sangre guerrera se habría convertido en Súper Saiyajin ahí mismo, ¡mandarla a ella, la mujer más inteligente del planeta a preparar desayuno como a una criada! En unos 5 segundos llegó a contar hasta 56 para tranquilizarse y luego respondió calmadamente. Vegeta no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa al ver el enfado e incremento de ki de su mujer, la periodista al verlo sonrió también, el libro estaba en lo correcto… al fin estaba logrando contagiarles sus buenos ánimos.

BL: Sírvanse ustedes mismos lo que quieran de la cocina –se marchó echando chispas directo a la cama, esa gente no merecía su desvelo-

Los reporteros ya familiarizados con la casa se dirigieron a la cocina, tomarían un entremés mientras Trunks terminaba de prepararse. El joven Takahashi se dedicó a preparar el equipo de grabación, mientras la reportera hurgaba en la refrigeradora de los obligados anfitriones.

Minutos más tarde Trunks bajó a encontrarse con los productores que se sobresaltaron pues no querían que el joven escuchara sobre las nuevas cámaras discretas que trataban de instalar, así como las preguntas que Rumi memorizaba para las entrevistas individuales.

RM: Hola Trunks, muy buenos días –sonriente se abalanzó hacia el saiya que apenas pudo esquivar el abrazo para satisfacción del joven Takahashi-

TR: Veo que han desayunado –señaló con intención al ver el desorden sobre el desayunador de la cocina- Empecemos cuanto antes

RM: Ok comencemos, primero vamos a filmarte despertado, te agradezco que nos hayas esperado en piyamas justo como acordamos –le señaló al observar sus atuendos-

TR: Te dije que haré lo posible para que esto termine rápido

RM: Si, si, es una lástima que ayer no te filmáramos levantándote de tu cama, pero de todas maneras con un poco de edición parecerá que no te dejamos en paz por 24 horas como el programa lo estipula

KT: Las cámaras están listas, podemos empezar -anunció-

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Trunks, lo obligaron a fingir que dormía y que el suave sonido del despertador lo hacía levantarse, vestía un fino pijama azul a cuadros que su hermana le había escogido pues combinaba bien con sus ojos. En realidad siempre dormía en ropa interior, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a la reportera de saberlo. Luego de la pantomima de despertar era el turno del baño, este se encontraba en el fondo de la misma habitación, filmaron todos los productos que el joven utilizaba desde los jabones aromáticos que no recordaba haber adquirido hasta los costosos acondicionadores que le permitían mantener el cabello irresistible. El joven se avergonzó un poco, especialmente cuando lo acusaron de metrosexual, palabra que aunque no ofensiva, si era algo molesta al ser referida a un guerrero.

Rumi le rogó que la dejara tomar unas escenas de él en la ducha, nada explícito solo su cuerpo tras la cortina de baño oculto por el vapor de agua, todo para darle un toque de misterio y sensualidad a las escenas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los argumentos que utilizó hicieron efecto, Trunks tenía sus límites. Se metió a la ducha desconfiado, no sin antes asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, cerrojo incluido, no confiaba para nada en esa mujer. Apenas escuchó el agua correr, la joven se dedicó a inspeccionar cada uno de los rincones de aquel cuarto, se fijó primero bajo la cama y bajo el colchón, decepcionada no encontró nada más que un billete de _Ž_ 1000 (zenis) que empolvado tendría varios meses de estar ahí perdido. Con la complicidad de la cámara besó el billete y lo metió dentro de su blusa.

Seguidamente abrió las gavetas de la ropa interior, descaradamente sacó unos boxers de seda y los enseñó a los que serían millones de espectadores, afirmó que no había nada muy interesante ahí y se dirigió al enorme closet que se escondía tras una apenas visible puerta, alabó su buen gusto al vestir mientras sacaba diversas prendas y zapatos para criticarlos positivamente. Tras unos largos 20 minutos el joven saiya salió al fin de la ducha, para decepción de la reportera ya estaba completamente vestido y listo para salir. La encontró sentada en su cama ojeando el libro que mantenía en su mesita de noche, no hubo manera de sospechar la inspección profunda que hizo a sus más privadas pertenencias.

RM:_ Aquí tenemos a nuestro guapo protagonista listo para enfrentar un día más en su vida, lo acompañaremos en un sinfín de aventuras, iremos a desayunar con su familia para que los conozcan y luego a trabajar en la prestigiosa Capsule Corp._

KT: Bien, ¡¡corte!!… Se queda

TR: Creí que hoy haríamos algo distinto que ayer –cuestionó al escuchar la introducción-

RM: No seas tonto Trunks, esa fue la introducción para lo que pasó ayer, hoy no vamos a filmar en la empresa porque tenemos mucho material, además de que el desayuno con tu familia lo filmamos ayer

TR: Tienen una forma muy desordenada de hacer las cosas, ni siquiera llevó la ropa similar a la de ayer –no sabía nada de televisión, pero si tenía sentido común-

RM: No te preocupes así es el mundo de la TV, no te imaginas lo que es la magia de la edición. Pero ya basta de tonterías, ahora quiero que filmemos unas escenas tuyas entrenando tus Artes Marciales

TR: ¿Entrenando? –Esto no le sonaba para nada bien-

RM: Si, este es el concepto: vamos a suponer que tu haces algo de deporte todos los días antes de ir al trabajo, podemos ir al jardín te pones una ropa deportiva y nos muestras algunas de tus habilidades, será genial ver explícitamente lo que Mister Satán nos habló ayer

TR: Bien, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes de vestirme de traje –el saiya abrió el closet y sacó una ropa de entrenamiento mientras en su cabeza trataba de visualizar como iban a poner todas esas escenas en orden para hacer parecer un día, _"Edición mis polainas, eso no es posible",_ pensó fastidiado de la supuesta incompetencia de los productores-

Ya en el jardín comenzó con las típicas patadas al aire, y los estudiados golpes ante un enemigo invisible. Rumi se concentraba en los pectorales de nuestro amigo, que tan escondidos estaban siempre en los trajes de trabajo. Mientras él nerviosamente hacía una rutina que incluía un ligero calentamiento -sintiéndose como esos ratones del laboratorio de su abuelo con los que jugaba cuando era niño- ella sentada unos metros más allá, hacía los comentarios más libidinosos que podían decirse en televisión, el horario del programa era para toda la familia lo que le hizo detener un poco sus halagos.

Tras 10 minutos de ejercicios -en donde ya el saiya tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar la observación había logrado concentrarse- enfadado escuchó la exclamación de la joven que sorprendentemente tenía un rato callada, pero lo bueno no dura.

RM: ¡Es el señor Vegeta! –Se emocionó al ver al hombre que en un descuido no se había percatado de la presencia de las visitas pues caminaba hacia su Cámara de Gravedad enfocado decidiendo el entrenamiento de ese día-

VG: Hola –saludó con la frialdad de Piccolo cada vez que decía esa palabra-

RM: Señor Vegeta, ahora que lo recuerdo usted también entrena Artes Marciales, eso es excelente –en ese momento al verlo en su traje de entrenamiento contuvo la respiración pues entendió que el padre era aún más apuesto que el hijo, eso le parecía imposible pero era cierto-

VG: Tengo que irme, En estos momentos voy a empezar a entrenar –cortó la conversación sin dejar de caminar-

TR: ¡Papá! ven a practicar un poco conmigo, eso les gustará a los televidentes –sonrió Trunks hacia el camarógrafo, esa era su pequeña venganza contra su padre por haberlo metido en ese problema-

RM: ¡Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado el día de hoy! por favor eso sería fantástico, ¡nunca antes visto en televisión, dos grandes discípulos de Mr. Satán cara a cara compartiendo un momento de padre a hijo! –decía inspirada su discurso-

VG: No tengo tiempo de eso

TR: Recuerda lo que siempre nos ha dicho Mister Satán-sensei, entrenar con un oponente es mil veces más provechoso que entrenar uno solo –le señaló con toda la intención de molestarlo, su padre le envió una mirada fulminante que esta vez no lo haría retroceder-

VG: De acuerdo, ese último argumento me ha convencido -Al ver la decidida expresión del joven, malicioso Vegeta sonrió, quería pelear, pues entonces tendría que complacerlo-

RM: ¡Esto es tan excitante! –se alejó de ellos, dándoles espacio para que comenzaran-

Vegeta comenzó bastante duro, haciendo a Trunks arrepentirse un poco por haberlo retado, los golpes y patadas comenzaron a ser tan rápidos que la cámara no lograba captarlos. Takahashi confundido revisaba el desempeño de su equipo, mientras que Rumi babeaba a más no poder viendo a esos dos esculturales hombres luchar como si fueran enemigos. Los comentarios que hacía a manera de narrar la pelea, eran torpes, definitivamente no podía lograr una buena articulación de ideas ante tan cercano espectáculo. Lo mejor de todo es que nuestros amigos enfrascados en la lucha, no se daban cuenta de lo que verdaderamente provocaban en la reportera.

La pelea comenzó a subir de tono, Trunks no podía descuidarse ni un minuto pues su padre le atacaba sin descanso. Ciertamente Vegeta estaba haciendo uso de buena dosis de autocontrol, pero quería darle una lección a su hijo que de manera tan insolente le hizo participar de ese combate que sería visto por tantas personas. Ahora Rumi había logrado bajar un poco el calor que sentía para dar una mejor narración de los hechos.

RM: _Como les decía amigas, Trunks es un joven encantador, exquisito, pero viendo a su padre es bastante obvio de donde heredó el encanto, la mirada matadora de Trunks, esa que las ha conquistado a todas ustedes camaradas, es fija herencia de su papi, el señor Vegeta debe ser un hombre de poco menos de cincuenta años, debió haber sido padre siendo solo un adolescente porque se conserva muy bien._

_Aquí entre nosotras si yo tuviera que escoger me quedo con el papá, como el vino entre más viejo se está poniendo mejor, no me importaría que pareciera mi papi, siempre he sido una niña a la que deben reprender y con ese carácter tan fuerte, él es perfecto para el trabajito _-narraba emocionada a la cámara-

-Me parece que es suficiente de eso, no son pedazos de carne –una voz furiosa le sorprendió por detrás-

RM: ¡Señora Bulma! me asustó, yo solo les contaba a los televidentes la buena forma física de su hijo y su esposo –sonrió nerviosa al ver la cara de la científica-

BL: Si, la escuché, en especial lo que decía de Vegeta, me parece que debería ser más prudente al referirse a un hombre comprometido –no le gustaban las escenas de celos, pero no iba a dejar que la muchachita esa se refiriera a su príncipe saiyajin de forma tan desvergonzada-

RM: No me malinterprete por favor, solo eran unos cumplidos inocentes, para poner emoción al programa –no le servía molestar a la señora, si luego lograba conquistar a Trunks, ella sería su suegra-

BL: Todas esas tonterías que dijo tendrá que editarlas, tenga más dignidad _señorita_ –se puso las manos en las caderas, mientras acentuó la palabra señorita-

RM: No se preocupe, le prometo que todo quedará de muy buen gusto –observaba como hipnotizada a los guerreros que se encontraban en un mano a mano-

Los saiyas luchaban sin darse cuenta de la discusión de las mujeres que ahora intercambiaban miradas de fuego, en un momento un ataque de Trunks se enredó en la camisa de Vegeta, haciendo que este último por costumbre la jalara y la rompiera, hecho que provocó una reacción simultanea, las dos mujeres se sonrojaron copiosamente, ellos seguían sin ver el hecho fuera de la normalidad hasta que un grito de la matriarca de la casa los hizo frenar en seco.

BL: ¡¡Vegeta!! ¡¡Trunks!! ¡¡ya es suficiente de entrenamientos por hoy!! –la cólera en el tono de la mujer no dio lugar a discusiones-

Fue cuando se detuvieron -llenos de polvo y ligeros raspones en el cuerpo de Trunks- que vieron la inspección de la que eran objetos, el joven Briefs se sonrojó fuertemente al ver como esa mujer se lo comía con los ojos y no solo a él sino a su padre. Vegeta por su parte dio una vista rápida a la mirada inquisidora de su mujer y se retiró sin articular palabra; desgraciadamente en otras ocasiones se había topado con mujeres que lo miraban de esa irrespetuosa forma. Bulma lo siguió dejando a la reportera y a Trunks con la palabra en la boca.

RM. Excelentes imágenes tenemos, ahora Trunks, parece que no saliste muy bien librado, ¿acaso tu padre es más fuerte que tú? –preguntó señalando su facha, tratando de hacerlo enfadar-

TR: Es un guerrero más experimentado –se limitó a aceptar, fastidiado porque efectivamente se veía dañado-

RM: Si, eso se nota –veía sin disimulo al saiya de sangre pura alejarse del lugar- Bien, ¿que te parece si te das otra ducha? te alistas para el trabajo y yo me quedo por aquí, creo que llegó el momento de comenzar con las entrevistas de tus padres

TR: Me dejarás en paz por un rato, eso si es novedad

RM: Si, ya te dije que no necesito más escenas de tu trabajo, ve a la Corporación y yo me quedo divirtiéndome con tu padre… con tus padres –se corrigió rápidamente-

TR: Si yo fuera tu les daría un poco de espacio, estarán enfadados contigo en este momento –se alejó satisfecho, al fin tendría un rato sin la persecución de esa horrible mujer, de todas maneras era el turno de sus padres que bien merecido se lo tenían-

-----------Continuará------------

Hola amigos, aquí una nueva actualización, espero les agrade. Agradezco a quienes amablemente me dejan sus comentarios, son pocos pero por eso, aún más apreciados. Por cierto se me ocurrió que juguemos un poco con este fic: si les parece bien, cuando me dejen su review me pueden incluir alguna pregunta para cualquiera de nuestros protagonistas y Rumi, nuestra adorada reportera se encargará de hacerlas en su sección de preguntas del público, ¡anímense! eso si me especifican para quien va dirigida la pregunta y trataré de complacerlos.

Bueno un sincero agradecimiento por su lectura, espero actualizar pronto para que sigamos disfrutando de esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin.

Un gran saludo de su amiga a distancia, melikav


	10. Más Intromisiones

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo X. Más Intromisiones

Es increíble como la libertad no se aprecia hasta que se ve limitada... Trunks conducía despreocupado por las calles de la Ciudad del Oeste, atrás había quedado la molesta reportera, seguramente fastidiaba a sus padres en esos momentos mientras él se dirigía tranquilamente a su trabajo, ese trabajo que en ocasiones le parecía ofuscante y lo llenaba del temido estrés, en esos instantes era reconfortante, su manera de escapar de los acosos de esa mujer que como una intrusa pretendía mostrar al mundo sus intimidades. De eso se preocuparía después, por ahora el viento desordenaba sus cabellos color lila y llenaba sus pulmones agradecidos, era sorprendente que a esa hora de la mañana aún no se hubiesen formado los típicos embotellamientos de vehículos, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de madrugar más seguido…

------------------

El camarógrafo, Kumiko, sonreía satisfecho, los Briefs eran en definitiva muy descuidados, Trunks y Bra estaban fuera y los señores conversaban en su habitación, habían dejado la casa a su merced, instaló unas cuantas cámaras extra en lugares estratégicos, alguna buena escena saldría de eso. Mientras tanto Rumi practicaba las preguntas para las entrevistas mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Una vez que su socio se lo indicó procedió a ir en busca de su próxima víctima: la señora Bulma.

En la habitación principal Bulma discutía con Vegeta sobre las maneras en que debía comportarse en sociedad. El saiya fastidiado, procuraba solamente asentir, claro hasta que sus ganas de reprochar los comentarios fueron más fuertes que sus ganas de evitar una discusión.

BL: Espero que todo lo que te dije haya quedado muy claro –se notaba que estaba furiosa, aunque es necesario admitir que solo se desquitaba con él-

VG: Ya te dije que entiendo lo que dices, no es mi culpa que esa mujer sea una desvergonzada, deberías reclamarle a ella –se cruzó de brazos-

BL: Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu parezcas dispuesto a hacerle un desnudo –el comentario rayaba en los celos-

VG¡Esas son tonterías! Sabes que cuando peleo no pienso en esas cosas –en el fondo se sentía algo humillado por haber caído en el juego de la reportera sin darse cuenta-

BL: Pues mientras ella esté aquí tendrás que cuidar tus modales y tus formas de actuar –le advirtió en tono definitivo-

VG: Cualquiera que te escuche diría que estás celosa –ahora su pose era de superioridad, necesitaba sentirse mejor con él mismo-

BL¡¿Yo, celosa¡¡Eres un insoportable Vegeta!! Yo solo quería proteger tu imagen¿o acaso querías que el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin saliera en esas condiciones por la televisión internacional? Porque a nuestros amigos eso les habría encantado –era imposible que se burlara de ella, mientras que solo buscaba su bien-

VG¿Por qué no lo gritas más alto? Creo que en Ciudad del Este no te escucharon –el sonido de la puerta y una encantadora voz los sacó de la discusión-

RM: Señora Bulma¿se encuentra ahí? –la aludida se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-

BL¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –Su tono contrastaba drásticamente a sus palabras-

RM: Lo que pasa es que es hora de su entrevista, me parece que su laboratorio sería el mejor escenario –se acercó más, tratando de ver el interior de la habitación, con suerte pescaría alguna buena escena, saben a lo que me refiero-

BL¿Y Trunks en donde está? –Pensaba que la tendría entretenida otro rato-

RM: Ah, él se fue un rato para el trabajo, entonces ¿vamos a su laboratorio? –sonrió como siempre lo hacía-

BL: Sí, dame un minuto –resopló resignada cerrando la puerta-

Con la ayuda de Bulma como centinela, Vegeta salió por la ventana sin que nadie lo viera y se dirigió rápidamente a su refugio, su preciada habitación de gravedad, anti-cámaras de TV, ahí podía ser libre. Rumi aún esperaba afuera de la habitación de los Briefs, Bulma se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse para la entrevista, habían pasado ya 20 minutos y no parecía dispuesta a apresurarse. La reportera maldecía a media humanidad pues no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la hiciera esperar de esa manera.

------------------

Una montaña de papeles llenaba el escritorio del presidente de Capsule Corporation, su secretaria le leía los pendientes del día, un poco asombrada por la hora a la que llegó a la oficina, nunca desde que ella trabajaba ahí, lo había visto en las instalaciones tan temprano, asumió que la presencia de la reportera en su casa sería la razón principal.

TR: Señorita Smith, estoy disponible para todas las llamadas, estaré trabajando en los documentos para la conferencia de prensa de la tarde –se dirigió a su secretaria, una mujer joven de apariencia extranjera-

La mujer asintió, y silenciosamente se retiró a su escritorio, le parecía increíble la disposición del joven Briefs este día, por lo general tenía que ser como una policía para lograr que se aplicara en la revisión de papeles, labor que era la más detestada por el ejecutivo. Muchas veces ese era un trabajo que él le delegada, con sus conocimientos podría quizás buscar un mejor empleo pero el salario que tenía era bueno y compartir su tiempo con el apuesto jefe, para ella, valía más que una posición de más renombre.

------------------

El laboratorio de la señora Briefs era impresionante, Rumi nunca había visto nada igual, parecía un museo de la electrónica, la mecánica y hasta las ciencias más naturales. Enormes vitrinas llenas de extraños aparatos de los cuales no podía imaginar el propósito, cientos de herramientas en un aparente desorden pero que claramente tenían su lugar en el imaginario de su dueña. Mesas llenas de planos, pequeños objetos de diferentes metales y hasta algunos tubos de ensayo completaban el decorado de paredes blancas estilo hospital y sin ninguna otra distracción que no fueran los artefactos que lo conformaban.

BL: Supongo que nunca habías entrado a un laboratorio como el mío –Bulma vio con agrado la expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha-

RM: No señora, la última vez que estuve en uno fue por mis clases de química en la preparatoria. Déjeme decirle que no imaginaba algo así –embelezada observaba todos los detalles-

BL: Pues soy una científica verdadera¿acaso pensabas que Capsule Corporation se levantó sola? Mi padre y yo trabajamos muy duro para hacerla crecer –le encantaba presumir sus logros, para que negarlo-

RM ¿Ustedes trabajaban aquí, juntos?

BL: Cuando yo era muy joven, aprendí todo de mi padre, compartíamos su laboratorio, pero en cuanto me dediqué seriamente a algunos proyectos él arregló este para mí, siempre decía que el laboratorio de un científico era su santuario, su verdadero templo, por eso es que cada uno tenía el suyo

RM: Ya entiendo, su padre debió ser un hombre muy sabio, las cápsulas que él inventó realmente revolucionaron el mundo, entiendo porque se hicieron millonarios –por un momento reflexionó en el aporte que esa familia había dado a la humanidad, era impresionante-

BL: Si, definitivamente fue un gran hombre –recordó la calidez de su padre, las excentricidades que lo caracterizaban, en realidad, aunque habían pasado años de su muerte, aún lo extrañaba mucho-

RM: Pero bueno, entremos en materia, vamos a hablar de muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no me cuenta como comenzó en la ciencia? –se sentó en una de las sillas altas-

BL: Ya te lo dije, fue influencia de mi padre, siendo casi una niña yo misma me di cuenta de que era una genio en la mecánica, así que no podía dejar pasar mis habilidades –otra vez se enaltecía a si misma-

RM¿Y cual ha sido su más grande invento? –la sonrisa de Bulma apaciguó un poco, casi no podía resistir la tentación de explicarle con lujo de detalle sus más grandes aportes: la máquina del tiempo y el radar del dragón, lamentablemente esos que eran los mejores son los que precisamente debía dejar de lado-

BL: Es muy difícil señalar cual es el mejor, han sido tantos que casi no puedo escoger –disimuló pensando en tantos inventos, ya eran incontables-

RM¡Vamos inténtelo¿Cual es el más importante? Sabemos que el de su padre son las Hot Poi, así que ¿cual es el suyo? -insistía-

BL: Me he interesado mucho en las aeronaves de uso doméstico, he construido las más rápidas que han pisado el planeta –decidió admitir por fin-

RM: Jajaja, eso es cierto, yo compré una y nunca me ha fallado, cuando este programa alcance su éxito compraré el último modelo que poseen¿me dará un descuento, por nuestra amistad? –le cerró un ojo, fingiéndose amable ante la cámara-

BL: Claro que sí, aunque no estoy segura que un descuento sea suficiente para ponerla al alcance de su bolsillo –se burló, nunca había molestado a nadie por sus capacidades económicas, pero esa joven se lo merecía-

RM¡Que graciosa! –sonrió entre dientes- ya hemos hablado suficiente de su trabajo, hablemos de su vida privada: mis investigadores encontraron que en su juventud usted salía con un gran jugador de los "Titans"¿es eso cierto? –había llegado la hora de los chismes-

BL: Si, eso es cierto, Yamcha fue mi primer novio, pero eso fue hace muchísimos años, cuando yo comencé a salir con él, ni siquiera era jugador de Baseball –le encantaría presumirle sus aventuras con las esferas del dragón, pero de nuevo debía controlarse-

RM¿Y por qué terminaron¿es cierto que el desgraciado andaba con decenas de mujeres? –si había que hundir a alguien, ese tal Yamcha le parecía el indicado-

BL: Tuvimos nuestros problemas y decidimos terminar la relación, nuestra amistad nunca se deterioró hasta hoy –no iba a ponerlo en mal, es cierto que le fue infiel, pero es cierto también que es uno de sus más preciados amigos-

RM¿Todavía son amigos¿Y al señor Vegeta no le importa? –más pimienta, eso necesitaba la conversación-

BL: Mis amigos no son los mismos que los de Vegeta, pero eso no significa que tenga algún problema con que yo los vea –lo pensó un momento, Vegeta no tenía amigos, pero definitivamente nunca le dijo que dejara de socializar con los suyos-

RM¿Y como se llevan ese Yamcha y el señor Vegeta? –su olfato periodístico le decía que ahí había un secreto-

BL: Vegeta y Yamcha tienen amigos en común, creo que tienen una relación llevadera –en realidad era tan complicado que no sabía si estaba mintiendo o esa afirmación era la verdad, de todas maneras lo que decía sonaba normal y eso era lo importante-

RM: Ya te entiendo y cuéntame como es que siempre lograste conquistar a hombres tan atractivos, nuestras amigas televidentes querrán saber el secreto –ella misma quería saber el secreto-

BL: Yo soy una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, en mi juventud todos los hombres caían a mis pies, los rechazaba por cientos, al final solo tuve que escoger al que más me gustó y quedármelo –bueno, todo era verdad excepto talvez la última afirmación, pero la reportera no se iba a dar cuenta-

RM: Ahora cuéntales a las televidentes ¿como era Trunks de pequeño¿era tan lindo como ahora? –giró el tema a algo más interesante que oír a la señora en sus delirios de vanidad-

BL: Trunks, siempre fue un niño muy inteligente, cuando era pequeño su misma inteligencia lo hacía meterse en problemas y andar haciendo travesuras –recordó con una sonrisa-

------------------

El joven Trunks estornudó, de seguro estarían hablando de él, y se imaginaba ciertamente quien lo criticaba. Se enfocó de nuevo en los papeles, antes de que tocaran la puerta, sintió quien era, siempre que estaba concentrado en cualquier actividad, sin siquiera proponérselo sentía los ki a su alrededor, hecho que todas las veces, dejaba a su secretaria con la boca abierta, pues no encontraba explicación, bueno hasta ahora sostenía que su jefe tenía poderes psíquicos.

TR: Puedes pasar, Goten –la puerta se abrió, su amigo sonriente como siempre le saludaba-

GT: Buenos días, señor presidente, veo que disfruta de sus labores cotidianas –se sentó en el sillón frente a él-

TR: Alguien por aquí tiene que trabajar –se burló de su amigo-

GT: Ciertamente, por eso te entrego esto: es el informe de mi departamento para la junta de accionistas de mañana en la noche, solo falta que lo leas y firmes –le presentó satisfecho su trabajo terminado-

TR: Puedes ponerlo debajo del resto –le señaló el cúmulo de informes que estaba revisando-

GT: Mejor encima del resto –lo puso de primero entre los pendientes- además como yo mismo lo supervisé, te aseguro que está impecable, no te tomará mucho tiempo verlo. Por cierto ¿como andan las cosas en tu casa? –le preguntó casi en un susurro-

TR: Bien en lo que cabe, Rumi se quedó en casa con mis padres, por eso tengo un rato libre de sus tonterías y puedo trabajar en paz

GT: Si sale viva de las entrevistas con tus padres, merecerá una medalla al valor y a la supervivencia

TR: Hubieras visto todo lo que hizo en la mañana, desde tratar de espiarme en la ducha hasta lograr que papá y yo entrenáramos frente a las cámaras, te pediste un gran espectáculo –sonrió recordando la cara de su padre al ser grabado-

GT: Eso si es digno de ver, pero no te preocupes ya lo veré en el show… Ya sé lo que quería contarte: hace un rato llamé a la jovencita de ayer y tengo una cita para esta noche –hizo con sus dedos la señal de victoria-

TR: Bien por ti –le felicitó fingiendo falta de interés-

GT¡Vamos! llama a la otra y así salimos en parejas, sabes que será divertido, ellas son tan amigas como nosotros dos

TR: Ya te dije que necesito que todo el asunto del programa termine

GT: Pues yo que tu lo reconsidero, esa muchacha Misao es muy bonita, debe de tener muchos pretendientes y si te duermes en los laureles puede que pierdas la oportunidad

TR: La llamaré, no te preocupes por mí. Ahora regresa al trabajo, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que a Rumi se le ocurra aparecer por aquí, ya viste lo que pasó ayer con el señor Kishimoto de la máquina de calcetines

GT: Si, si, nos vemos para almorzar –se levantó y se retiró-

------------------

La entrevista seguía.

RM¿Y que tipo de travesuras hacía? –la miraba a la expectativa, sabía que a toda madre le encanta hablar de sus hijos-

BL: Cosas de niños, el problema es que su amigo Goten era su cómplice por lo que juntos eran difíciles de parar –Bulma recordó la vez que buscaron las esferas del dragón con Videl o la vez que suplantaron a Mighty Mask en el Torneo-

RM: Es muy bonita la amistad entre Goten y Trunks¿como comenzó?

BL: Se conocen desde bebés, y nunca se han separado desde entonces. Se criaron como una especie de primos.

RM: Y cambiando de tema¿cuantos años tenía Trunks cuando tuvo su primera novia? –le preguntó de pronto, esperando una respuesta ahora que estaba tan abierta a las preguntas-

BL: Eso no lo sé, debería preguntárselo a él –sonrió nerviosa-

RM: Todas las mamás saben esas cosas, porque no me lo dice, a las fans les encantará saber

BL: Trunks siempre ha sido muy discreto en cuanto a su vida amorosa, en casa no sabemos mucho de eso, ha tenido muy pocas relaciones que hayamos llegado a conocer –en realidad eso era cierto, se decía que era un conquistador pero eso era fuera de la mirada de su familia-

RM¿Y sabes cual es su tipo de mujer? –necesitaba rescatar esa información que además le serviría personalmente-

BL: Yo espero que mujeres inteligentes –Bulma sonrió maliciosa, no iba a decirle a esa mujer como conquistar a su preciado hijo-

RM: El sueño de toda madre. Ahora señora Bulma, hablemos de algo que sé que todas las señoras de su edad se preguntan ¿Cómo hace para mantenerse tan bonita a pesar de su edad? –se imaginaba el montón de productos costosos y las cirugías plásticas, pero quería oírlo de su boca-

BL: Ya te lo había dicho antes: una vida saludable, sin excesos, ni vicios, sin grandes sobresaltos –cuando sus amigos vieran eso, se reirían-

RM¿Y dígame que edad tiene? –sonrió maliciosamente, esa era la pregunta del millón en aquella conversación-

BL: Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer que puede ser tu madre, muchachita, mejor dejemos esa información como estrictamente confidencial –no iba a lograr enojarla con esos comentarios-

RM: Me lo preguntaba pues quería saber como había conquistado a un hombre tan joven como el señor Vegeta –no era posible ocultar el veneno que acompañaba el comentario-

BL¡¡Vegeta y yo tenemos la misma edad!! Lo que pasa es que él es un fenómeno que no envejece como se debe –ese definitivamente era su tema sensible así que no le era posible controlarse ni disimular-

RM¿Y por qué no envejece? Creo que los secretos debemos preguntárselos mejor a él –sonrió satisfecha de la reacción de su interlocutora-

BL: Es un decir, lo que pasa es que él cuida mucho su cuerpo con entrenamientos así que tiene la suerte de verse joven –respiró profundamente, no podía dejar que esa mujer supiera sus más profundas inseguridades-

RM: Entiendo lo que dice, le doy un consejo: cuide mucho al señor Vegeta, porque no debe faltar mujer que quiera robárselo –ella misma desearía robárselo, pero ya había puesto su ojo en Trunks-

BL: No es una propiedad como para que me lo roben, si algún día decide irse con otra, yo no voy a detenerlo –le molestaba tratar esos temas, pero no tenía más remedio-

RM: Ah, eso es cierto¿ustedes no son casados, por qué es eso? –Preguntó con malicia, eso lo quería saber desde hacía mucho tiempo-

BL: Para nosotros esos contratos no valen nada –ese era otro tema sensible para ella-

RM: Pero el matrimonio es hermoso, la representación del amor entre dos personas¿nunca soñó con casarse? yo desde niña lo he soñado

BL: No todas las parejas son iguales, nosotros tenemos algo más allá de las apariencias y los convencionalismos, no necesitamos esas cosas para demostrar nuestro compromiso –Eso es lo que siempre se decía a si misma, aunque en el fondo una parte de ella hubiera querido verse en un altar jurándole amor eterno, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que ya lo habían hecho a su propia manera-

RM: Ustedes son una pareja rara, con tantos años juntos, uno pensaría que lo normal es que se casen¿es por algo relacionado con la herencia? –intereses económicos, ese debía ser el punto de todo-

BL: Nada de eso, no hay más historia de la que te dije, simplemente no somos de las parejas que buscan ese tipo de uniones –la molestia se sentía en su voz-

RM: Siento haber preguntado, no quise molestarla –su tono acongojado, era su forma de burlarse- Bueno creo que es suficiente para la entrevista, le agradezco mucho su tiempo-

KT¡Corte¡Quedó genial! –Sonrió el camarógrafo-

BL: Bien¿ahora que van a hacer? –le era muy difícil demostrar que el tema la había molestado-

RM: Vamos a dar unas vueltas por la casa, filmaremos algunos detalles del diseño y esas cosas y pronto seguirá la entrevista con el señor Vegeta

BL: Deberían esperar hasta que termine de entrenar –quería prevenirla, pero se arrepintió, no le molestaría que Vegeta le diera una lección a esa entrometida-

RM: No podemos atrasarnos, haremos las imágenes y luego la entrevista¡Alégrese! ya casi terminamos con ustedes

Bulma los vigiló muy de cerca mientras filmaban algunos detalles de su laboratorio. Tuvo que regañar a Rumi en varias ocasiones cuando quería tocar algún delicado instrumento, en un momento hasta le salvó la vida, pues estuvo a punto de destapar una sustancia altamente tóxica, la habría dejado hacerlo, pero luego tendría que explicar a las autoridades que hacía ella con ese químico en específico.

Luego del laboratorio se dirigieron a la casa principal, incontables escenas del modo de vida de los Briefs, muchas de ellas serían editadas, pero necesitaba tener más material del que realmente se utilizaría. Bulma ahora los vigilaba desde lejos, no tenían gran cosa que ocultar, especialmente porque las escenas se enfocaban en la decoración, las obras de arte y demás objetos de valor.

------------------

Trunks tomaba su café muy nervioso, había citado a Misao en un restaurante en la zona comercial de Ciudad del Oeste, ella había insistido en que no podía salir esa noche, por lo que el almuerzo fue la única cita que pudo conseguir. Seguramente Goten tenía razón, la joven tenía tantos pretendientes que debía apresurarse si de verdad quería una oportunidad. Miró su reloj, ya tenía 17 minutos de retrazo¿acaso lo dejaría plantado¿A él, que podía conquistar a cualquier mujer?

-Trunks, lamento la tardanza –la joven risueña apareció tras él-

TR: No te preocupes, aunque ya estaba pensando que no vendrías –Ahora pudo observarla con mucho más detalle que la noche anterior: tenía grandes ojos verde mar, un cabello castaño recogido en un moño que sin duda fue hecho con poco cuidado, unos lentes que se quitó enseguida como si los hubiese olvidado, su traje de semiformal ocultaba un cuerpo bonito aunque de proporciones discretas, definitivamente no era una mujer extraordinaria pero precisamente por eso no podía dejar de mirarla-

MS: Lo siento, es que mi jefe apareció justo antes de la hora de almuerzo y se le ocurrió que revisáramos unos proyectos, lo corté lo más pronto que pude –se quitó la chaqueta, parecía realmente apenada, con un ademán Trunks la invitó a sentarse-

TR: Si te entiendo, los jefes suelen ser inoportunos –le sonrió, aún invadido por el nerviosismo-

MS: Supongo que no hablas por experiencia propia sino que eso te han contado, todopoderoso presidente de Capsule Corporation –bromeó en un afán por demostrarle que sabía más de lo que él pensaba-

TR: Veo que has descubierto mi pequeño gran secreto –le sonrió esperando que ese detalle no influyera en ellos, bebió un poco de café, no entendía como esa joven a quien apenas conocía lo ponía tan nervioso-

MS: Mi amiga Sakura me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, ahora entiendo porque esa molesta reportera te perseguía ayer

TR: Porque vive de inmiscuirse en las vidas de los demás –El mesero interrumpió la conversación ofreciéndoles los menús e instándolos a ordenar, una vez que lo hicieron desapareció-

MS: No sé como lo toleras, yo no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo –su tono era definitivo-

TR: Será mejor no hablar de persecuciones sin sentido, ni de reporteros ni farándula¿te parece bien?

MS: Bien, es un trato, aunque para cerrar el tema, déjame confesarte que estuve tentada a declinar tu invitación, no me imaginaba que podía querer conmigo una celebridad como tú –curiosa esperaba la respuesta-

TR: No voy a responder a eso, pues ya habíamos cerrado el tema –sonrió malicioso- Ahora cuéntame ¿por que aceptaste? –comenzaba a adquirir más confianza-

MS: Bueno, todos merecemos una oportunidad y desde hace días quería almorzar con alguien fuera de mi trabajo, he estado lejos de la civilización en estos días y mis amigos creen que debo salir más –una mueca de fastidio-

TR: Tus amigos serán de mi agrado. Ahora si casi nunca sales, debes de ser una ermitaña¿que hace una ermitaña en una gran ciudad? –bromeó-

MS: Una ermitaña, jajajaja, me han llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca así, eres divertido Trunks Briefs –el mesero interrumpió de nuevo sirviendo los platillos-

TR: Yo conozco a un verdadero ermitaño, pero tiene tantos amigos que he llegado a cuestionarme si en realidad lo es –se quedó un poco pensativo recordando al viejo maestro de Goku-

MS: Bueno, pues hoy conociste a otra, la verdad es que trabajo muchísimo, y me queda poco tiempo para socializar, termino tan cansada que me quedo dormida leyendo algún libro o viendo televisión, ese es mi día -suspiró-

TR¿Y por qué trabajas tanto?

MS: Quiero superarme, siempre he soñado con administrar mi propia empresa de Software, tengo buenas ideas pero me falta capital, así que me alquilo al mundo corporativo para conseguirlo, y en mi tiempo libre estudio mucho para poder estar completamente preparada

TR: Con tanta dedicación de seguro lo conseguirás. Es admirable, me haces sentir algo de pena por tener mi empresa por herencia

MS: No te avergüences por eso, sé que has trabajado mucho por proteger el patrimonio de tu familia, eso si que es admirable, además por todo lado se habla de tus impresionantes habilidades en los negocios, si ayer me hubieras confesado que eras Briefs habría caído rendida a tus pies –se emocionó-

TR¿Y no caes rendida a mis pies ahora? –se burló-

MS: No, porque he logrado ver más allá del líder corporativo, ayer me presentaron al verdadero Trunks y creo que eso vale más que conocer al empresario Sr. Briefs

TR: Supongo que tienes razón, el Sr. Briefs tiende a ser aburrido, es Trunks el que verdaderamente puede llegar a cautivarte –comenzaba a aplicar sus artes de seducción-

MS: Eso no lo dudo –sonrió decidiendo si se permitiría a si misma caer-

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más, conversaron algunos temas insignificantes y compartieron un par de secretos, Trunks estaba en las nubes, desde hacía tiempo quería conocer a una joven realmente interesante que lo sacara de su rutina aburrida de mujeres que viven de las apariencias. Misao pensaba similar, el chico le parecía encantador, tenía su reputación de conquistador así que no era del todo confiable, pero había algo en él que lo diferenciaba de los demás, esa mirada y esa sonrisa acabarían conquistándola…

------------------

Tras la entrevista de Bulma, era el turno del señor Vegeta, su mujer le había advertido que no le iba a gustar que lo interrumpiera en medio de sus entrenamientos, pero ella sabía que sus encantos doblegaban al más difícil de los hombres. Se acercó a la cámara de entrenamiento que estaba ubicada en la parte posterior del jardín, tocó el botón del intercomunicador, tocó y tocó de nuevo, iba a rendirse cuando escuchó la voz por el artefacto

VG¿Qué quiere? –Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por guardar la compostura-

RM: Señor Vegeta, lamento molestarlo, pero es hora de su entrevista –su tono era encantador, bueno según quien lo mire-

VG: Estoy entrenando, tendrá que esperar –su respuesta fue seca-

RM: Lo siento pero tiene que ser ahora porque no podemos atrasarnos en nuestro itinerario, le prometo no retrazarlo mucho –empalagosa intentaba suavizarlo-

VG: Grrr, está bien, salgo en unos minutos –gruñó el saiyajin, contando hasta diez como le habían recomendado en esas situaciones-

La reportera se armó de paciencia, esperó y esperó, su sangre ardía, esa gente no tenía reparos en dejarla esperando todo el tiempo que se les antojara, pasaron unos 15 minutos, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que estaría ahí para siempre, la puerta se abrió al fin.

VG: Estoy Listo – todo el retrazo se debía a que se había cambiado la ropa de entrenamiento, poniéndose una más presentable, de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Bulma-

RM: Genial¿podemos filmar dentro de ahí? –Ilusa, señaló la cámara de gravedad-

VG: No, ahí es donde entreno, vamos por allá –protegía celosamente su templo, no permitiría que aquella mujer vulgar entrara ahí-

RM: Pero sería mejor entrevistarlo en donde pasa su mayor parte del tiempo, a la señora Bulma la entrevisté en su laboratorio –ese era su mejor argumento-

VG: Eso es problema de ella, ahora vamos al jardín y terminemos esto de una vez –caminó hacia el jardín dejando a la reportera con la palabra en la boca-

---------------Continuará----------------

Aquí la continuación, gracias por sus reviews al capítulo anterior: _RebecaNara, Mariasessh, Shadir, Schala S, Rei Inverse, DioXa, Lord Alania_. Estoy feliz porque a muchas las estoy conociendo, un placer que nos comuniquemos…

Las preguntas que me han hecho son interesantes, pero las incluiré hasta el próximo capítulo así que si alguien más desea hacer una pregunta para cualquiera de nuestros protagonistas no duden en hacérmela llegar.

Por ahí me pidieron algo más de la muchacha que Trunks conoció, no iba con mi idea del fic, pero lo incluí, la verdad es que un poco de romance nos hace bien, además Trunks ya ha sufrido mucho con todo esto, merece que algo bueno le suceda.

Bien, espero sus preguntas, reviews y hasta recomendaciones, pues últimamente he estado tomando algunas que han resultado excelentes.

Saludos, nos leemos pronto, melikav


	11. Cuidado con el Príncipe!

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo XI. ¡Cuidado con el Príncipe!

La reportera siguió a Vegeta hasta el más grande de los jardines internos, a pesar de que los padres de Bulma habían fallecido aún los conservaban. Parecía un bosque, el príncipe se internó en lo profundo, tras caminar unos minutos se sentó debajo de uno de los poderosos robles, Rumi lo siguió con desagrado, no era caballeroso de su parte hacer que se sentara en el suelo con toda esa hierba y polvo alrededor, y mucho menos con la cortísima falda que portaba, a menos que quisiera algo más.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, estaba justo donde la quería. Rumi se sonrojó pensando en que al fin lo tenía en privado y al parecer no era tan indiferente a su coqueteos. _"Entiendo que esté buscando carne fresca, con la mujer tan vieja que tiene" _pensó la reportera. El saiyajin miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. Rumi pensó que quería asegurarse de que estuvieran solos, pues el camarógrafo estaba atendiendo unos problemas técnicos fuera de la habitación y dejó la cámara en automático.

VG: Me parece que podemos comenzar –sonrió el guerrero-

RM: Si, claro, comencemos –se quedó callada por varios segundos… era increíble que estuviera tan nerviosa, eso no lo esperaba-

VG¿Y bien? no sé mucho de televisión, pero me parece que es aquí en donde me hace usted preguntas –la fulminó con la mirada, pero en lugar de intimidarse, la chica se sonrojó más-

RM: Cierto, veamos, la primera pregunta que quiero hacerle es ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar de la casa¿Representa algo especial para usted? –se acercó unos centímetros más a él-

VG: Podría decirse –respuestas secas, esa era la clave. Pensó sin desearlo en las pequeñas aventuras que Bulma y él habían compartido en esos jardines, especialmente antes de que naciera Trunks-

RM: Es un lugar muy bonito ¿Cuál es su uso? –observó a su alrededor, parecía que estuvieran en un bosque real-

VG: Era donde los padres de Bulma tenían a sus animales, aún quedan muchos de ellos merodeando. Les encantaban los dinosaurios y tenían una especial predilección por los reptiles, ya sabe: todo tipo de animales rastreros –Rumi palideció, Vegeta sonrió, eso no era cierto, de lo contrario él sería el primero en salir huyendo. Pero alterar a la reportera era una de sus estrategias para confundirla-

RM: Eso me suena peligroso¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado de la casa? –miró a todos lados buscando indicios de animales, se fijó en un pequeño cartel de "Cuidado con el Dinosaurio"-

VG: No, estamos bien aquí. No creo que la gran reportera se asuste de unas sabandijas –usó su voz tenebrosa, recordó un instante sus días de torturador, en estos momentos los añoraba-

RM: Por supuesto que no, además probablemente usted me defenderá de todo siendo tan fuerte ¿hace cuanto practica Artes Marciales? –aún nerviosa, trató de enfocarse en la entrevista-

VG: Toda mi vida –Eso de Artes Marciales le sonaba cómico, él era un guerrero no un peleador de esas técnicas terrícolas, pero decidió seguir con la farsa-

RM¿Y desde hace cuanto entrena con Mister Satán?

VG: Eso fue cuando era yo más joven –contuvo la respiración, admitir eso era lo más difícil, sabía que no había pregunta peor. Pero esa jovencita no le iba a ganar, le demostraría que él era demasiado listo, un audaz estratega, un genio del combate físico y verbal, ella una simple terrícola con intelecto limitado, por algo trabajaba en televisión-

RM: Pero es usted muy extraño¿se dedica solo a entrenamientos¿No tiene otro trabajo¿Acaso Bulma lo mantiene económicamente? –Rumi pensó que no podía culparla, ella haría lo mismo-

VG: Yo entreno seriamente, eso es una ocupación de tiempo completo, ser el más fuerte del Universo requiere mucha disciplina –no iba a responder a lo demás, por cierto esas preguntas nunca le incomodaban, esas cosas del dinero eran invenciones humanas sin sentido, él era un príncipe, nunca se preocuparía por asuntos monetarios-

RM: Creo que tiene razón, aunque Mister Satán sea inalcanzable siempre puedes luchar por ser el segundo mejor, es una buena meta en la vida –la joven sonrió. _"el segundo mejor"_ eso resonaba en la mente de Vegeta, toda su vida había sido el segundo, toda su vida menos ahora que Kakarotto ya no existía, pero nada podía decir, cerró su puño haciendo un esfuerzo por no cortarle la lengua a esa jovencita insolente- ¿Por qué no nos cuenta de su vida amorosa? A las televidentes les encantará saber –la chica le cerró el ojo-

VG¿Vida… amorosa? –el saiya no comprendía a que se refería- No entiendo, se supone que ya conoces a mi mujer –no sabía que otra cosa podía responder-

RM¡Vamos¡Quiero detalles¿Qué hace un muñeco como tu con una mujer tan mayor¿Todavía tienen sexo¿O acaso buscas a otras para compensar? –ella sabía que estaba siendo atrevida pero sabía también que a la mayoría de los hombres de la edad de Vegeta les gustaba andar presumiendo de sus conquistas o al menos de sus admiradoras-

VG¡Tu… terrícola vulgar! –se puso de pie- ¡Mocosa insolente¡No sabes con quien tratas¡Yo soy… una persona muy importante¡Además tengo la edad para ser tu padre, así que debes respetarme! –ese último argumento lo había escuchado en una "_sitcom"_ que Bulma había sintonizado la noche anterior-

RM: Lo siento mucho, no quería molestarlo. No pensé que se incomodara con esas preguntas. ¡He sido una torpe¡Por favor perdóneme! –la chica suplicaba exageradamente, hasta se arrodilló en la forma típica japonesa de pedir disculpas. Vegeta sonrió complacido, al fin esa estúpida se humillaba a sus pies, aunque sabía que todo era pura actuación se sentó de nuevo, volteando la cara para ignorar las bragas que comenzaron a vérsele a la reportera cuando se arrodilló y puso su frente en el piso. Tenía un cuerpazo, pero nunca se fijaría en una mujer tan ordinaria y que además odiaba profundamente-

VG: Está bien, terminemos con esto –Rumi sonrió, sabía que sus atributos convencían a cualquier hombre, además se dio cuenta rápidamente que a ese le gustaba que le rogaran, se veía que era una persona orgullosa, así que solo tenía que alimentar su ego-

------------------

Trunks miraba el horizonte a través de la ventana de su oficina, estaba desconcertado, el almuerzo con Misao le pareció tan corto que no pudo aprovecharlo lo suficiente, al menos había logrado convencerla de encontrarse de nuevo. Pero solo sería un almuerzo al día siguiente, era la única hora que tenía libre, pero no importaba, conquistaría a esa joven, era su nueva meta. Incluso había logrado alejar de su mente el asunto del programa de tv.

Su secretaria entró en su oficina sin anunciarse. Sabía que estaba en las nubes, lo había visto desde hacía unos momentos.

Secretaria: Jefe, le traigo unos documentos que debe firmar –el joven se incorporó, tenía rato de estar distraído sin avanzar en su trabajo-

TR: Si, ponlos con el resto –le señaló la torre de papeles que nunca parecía disminuir-

Secretaria: Son urgentes, debe firmarlos para enviarlos inmediatamente, es sobre la _Máquina Catalogadora de Calcetines, _es la propuesta final para el señor Kishimoto – Trunks le sonrió, ella siempre llegaba a presionarlo, se preguntaba quien trabajaba para quien-

TR: Ah, es cierto, recuérdame felicitar a los abogados, revisaron todo en tiempo record –tomó los papeles y comenzó a darles una vista rápida, pues ya conocía suficiente del tema-

Secretaria: Jefe ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? –Trunks la observó y asintió sorprendido, pues era una mujer que se caracterizaba por la discreción, incluso sabía de algunas de sus habilidades escondidas- Es que quiero saber como le va con la cuestión del programa de televisión, he notado que hoy no lo sigue la reportera.

TR: Ah, pues hoy está torturando a mis padres –sonrió malignamente, justo como su padre- Decidió dejarme un rato tranquilo, pronto terminará todo –suspiró con alivio-

Secretaria¿Y porque no involucró a los abogados de la compañía¿No cree que pudo haberse evitado todo ese enredo e intromisión? –lo conocía bastante como para saber que odiaba la prensa farandulera-

TR: Lo que pasa es que esa reportera pudo haber hecho peores escándalos en mi contra y que perjudicarían la imagen de la empresa y la mía, lo más saludable era hacer el programa, ser discretos y procurar que no se enterara de nada interesante –le explicó para luego volverse a enfocar en la revisión de los papeles-

Secretaria: Entiendo, los secretos de su familia deberían permanecer como tales –le dijo con una convicción que sorprendió a Trunks-

TR¿Qué sabes tu de eso? –estaba empezando a desconfiar de todos, incluso de su más fiel empleada-

Secretaria: Jefe, he trabajado para usted por cinco años, he visto a todos sus familiares entrar a esta oficina, además de algunos de sus amigos y he comprendido lo particulares que son y no solo por el hecho de que pueden volar por los cielos, sino porque parecen salidos de una película de ciencia ficción –Trunks la miró confundido sin saber que alegar- Además, mi escritorio está fuera de su oficina, sin querer he escuchado cientos de detalles extraños que si se van poniendo juntos arman una historia casi irreal

TR: Yo no sé que decirte –en realidad no sabía que hacer ¿acaso esa era una enemiga también?-

Secretaria: No quiero que me diga nada, solo quería que supiera que yo tengo cierta idea de quienes son ustedes y de lo que han hecho por nuestro Planeta… y el tener conocimiento de esas acciones es lo que nunca me permitiría hablar de esto con nadie. He escuchado que Mister Satán no es nada comparado con el poder de ustedes saiyajin, lo que sea que "saiyajin" signifique. En fin, lo que quiero decir simplemente es que puede confiar plenamente en mí, yo nunca defraudaré su confianza

TR: Yo le agradezco mucho esas palabras, si sabe cosas de nosotros entonces comprenderá lo importantes que son esos secretos. Tomaré su promesa de confianza –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Debe de tener muchas dudas, creo que lo mejor será invitarla un día a cenar a mi casa, ahí podrá preguntarnos lo que desee

Secretaria: Será un honor, aunque no necesito saber más –Trunks firmó los papeles y se los entregó, la secretaria se retiró sin hablar más del asunto. El joven saiya quedó sorprendido, al parecer no era tan cuidadoso como creía, pero entendía que la señorita Smith supiera cosas, siempre estaba cerca de él y era lógico que se enterara de algunas conversaciones con su familia o con Goten que pasaba mucho tiempo en su oficina. Pensó que sería mejor subirle el salario y darle unos días extra de vacaciones, no solo porque lo merecía sino porque no podía dejar que se enfadara por nada-

------------------

La conversación entre el príncipe y la reportera continuaba.

RM: Cambiemos un poco de tema, cuénteme ¿Qué tal era Trunks de niño? –su primer plan era distraerlo un poco con preguntas fáciles-

VG: Era un buen guerrero, certeros ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque siempre le costaba mantener su guardia por el flaco izquierdo, tendía a confiarse y bajaba un poco la defensa –le explicó, al fin algo que podía comentar fácilmente. La reportera lo miró con una gotita en su frente, no era la respuesta que esperaba-

RM: Todo eso está bien, pero yo me refería a su persona no a sus cualidades en Artes Marciales –le explicó, pues parecía que no había quedado claro-

VG: Supongo que era un niño normal, no conozco otros con los que pueda compararlo excepto Goten, pero comparado con él, Trunks era el hijo perfecto

RM: Ya veo, por cierto ahora que menciona a Goten, él me comentó que su padre y usted eran buenos amigos ¿es cierto eso?

VG: No, Kakarotto y yo éramos estrictamente rivales, solo fuimos aliados cuando era absolutamente necesario –estrechó la mirada, nunca lograba salvarse de que su rival se metiera en su vida, aunque ya estuviera muerto-

RM¿Kakarotto¿Qué nombre tan interesante¿Sabe usted de donde proviene? –Vegeta deseaba arrancarle los dientes para borrarle esa sonrisita tonta-

VG: Su otro nombre era… Goku –le costó mucho pronunciarlo, pero se obligó a si mismo a hacerlo, en su extraña manera, ese era un tributo- Así era conocido. Él está muerto y no quiero hablar de eso –la mirada furiosa en sus ojos fue suficiente para que la reportera retrocediera-

RM: Lamento recordarle ese doloroso acontecimiento, la muerte de un amigo debe ser muy difícil de superar –trató de sonar comprensiva, Vegeta no respondió- Sigamos hablando de Trunks¿Cuándo fue su primera vez¿Usted me entiende, verdad? Se lo pregunto porque eso es algo que todos los papás saben –le sonrió con complicidad, el saiya abrió los ojos sorprendido-

VG: Eso se lo debe preguntar a él –se sonrojó ligeramente, volteando la mirada, en realidad era algo que si sabía, para su fortuna, o más bien en esta ocasión desgracia, su olfato era muy poderoso y un día Trunks volvió a casa con una esencia sobre su cuerpo que definitivamente no le pertenecía, era de una mujer y de una con la que su primogénito de seguro había compartido íntimamente. Aquel día palideció al pensar que haría el día que le sucediera lo mismo con Bra-

RM¡Ustedes son tan tímidos! cuando le pregunté a Bulma sobre su primer beso me dijo lo mismo, en realidad parece una frase ensayada esa de "Eso se lo debe preguntar a él" –señaló con molestia-

VG: En esta casa se respeta la privacidad de los demás, tengo entendido que no conoces ese concepto –Miles de batallas verbales con Bulma, durante varias décadas, lo habían preparado para momentos como este-

RM¡Que gracioso! Pero ese es uno de los estereotipos que se tienen de los periodistas, le digo que es totalmente falso –se defendió del ataque- Ahora, hábleme de su relación con Bulma ¿desde cuando están juntos? –otra vez regresaría a las preguntas que lo hacían incomodar-

VG: Pensé que eras más lista, evidentemente estamos juntos desde antes de que Trunks naciera –la reportera lo miró con desdén ¿se estaba burlado de ella descaradamente?-

RM: Cierto, pero ¿Cuántos años llevan de casados? –se reía internamente, pensaba que reaccionaría igual que Bulma. Vegeta no sabía que responder, en un par de ocasiones había escuchado a Bulma referirse a él como su esposo, le parecía raro pero siempre lo dejó pasar-

VG¿No hablaste de estos temas con Bulma? –Esa era la mejor evasiva, otra pregunta-

RM: Si, pero quería saber su versión de la historia. Ella me dijo que prefería mantenerse soltera y no complicar los asuntos de la herencia casándose con alguien, imagino que usted entendió que como toda mujer solo quería proteger su patrimonio –Vegeta sonrió. Ahora sabía que responderle, había interrogado a suficientes seres en su vida para reconocer a un mentiroso y esa mujer, aunque se jactara de ser inteligente nunca lo sería más que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin-

VG: Bulma y yo tenemos una relación llena de libertad, no estamos atados por leyes humanas, es algo que un cerebro como el tuyo no podría comprender –él realmente creía en eso, además había visto ceremonias humanas en la televisión, y especialmente recordaba la de Gohan y Videl, ese día se convenció de que nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso como eso-

RM¡Amor Libre¡Claro que puedo entenderlo¿Quiere decir que también pueden andar con otras personas? –No pudo evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad-

VG: Eres una mujer muy extraña, no te explicaré algo simplemente no puedes entender. Mi tiempo es muy valioso –quería cerrar el tema cuanto antes, quedaría en ridículo si le seguía preguntando cosas que no sabía responder, debió escuchar a Bulma cuando le decía que debía aprender a ser parte de una sociedad-

------------------

El verdadero protagonista del programa estaba algo preocupado, decidió llamar a su madre para ver como iban las cosas en casa, era mejor saber cuanto antes las malas noticias. Marcó el número directo del laboratorio y ella le respondió.

BL: Hola ¿Trunks? –preguntó tras ver el identificador de llamadas-

TR: Mamá, solo quería preguntarte como va todo en casa –usó su tono amable, quería la mayor información posible-

BL: Pues igual, en estos momentos Rumi está con tu padre, a mí ya me entrevistó –respondió sin dejar su destornillador-

TR¿La dejaste sola con papá¿No crees que sea algo peligroso? –otra vez los nervios se apoderaron de él-

BL: No, no va a matarla, tiene años que no hace algo así –respondió riendo, pensaba que su hijo se refería a eso-

TR: No solo por eso, pensé que podría explotar en furia, o revelar algo que no debía –le explicó su preocupación-

BL: Verás, tu padre me aseguró que estaría bien, quiero confiar en él. Inclusive apostamos a cual de los dos revelaría algún secreto. Sé que no perderá esa apuesta –sonrió libidinosa, casi deseaba que Vegeta se equivocara, la recompensa para ella sería demasiado buena-

TR: Ustedes siempre con esas tonterías –detestaba esos jueguitos de sus padres, siempre habían daños colaterales cuando competían por quien tenía la razón-

BL: Tranquilízate, esto ya casi termina y ha salido mejor de lo que pensamos. Verás que unas horas más y estaremos listos –trató de calmarlo-

TR: Empiezas a sonar como Rumi –no pudo evitar el tono despectivo, pero era cierto, parecían palabras de la reportera-

BL: Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve al trabajo, recuerda que es mi empresa lo que administras. ¡Adiós! –colgó el teléfono molesta ¿Cómo pudo compararla con la reportera¡Ese niño se las iba a pagar después!-

Trunks observó el teléfono, su madre era tan extraña. Nunca lograba comprenderla del todo. Bulma decidió ira a echar un vistazo a la entrevista, por si las dudas.

------------------

Muchas más preguntas siguieron poniendo en aprietos al saiyajin.

RM: He notado que usas mucha ropa de color azul ¿es tu color favorito? –sonrió pues ella vestía una entallada blusa de ese color-

VG: Ese es el color de la realeza. Es lógico que yo lo use –se dio cuenta de lo que digo hasta que lo escuchó, se reprobó a si mismo-

RM¿La realeza? Ah, ya entiendo, usted lo dice por nuestro programa "Un día en la vida de un príncipe" Muy ingenioso –Rumi lo señaló con entusiasmo, creyendo que era una broma-

VG: Por supuesto, yo soy una persona muy graciosa –su semblante no mostró ningún cambio a pesar de la afirmación- (chiste privado para los _ticos_ que conocemos "la media docena")

RM: Bueno Vegeta, ahora seguiré con otra pregunta muy personal, dígame ¿Cómo le gustan las mujeres? –el crujir de una rama interrumpió la conversación- ¿Escuchó eso? –la joven nerviosa fijó la vista a ambos lados-

VG: Debe de ser algún animal, estaban algo tímidos, pero hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo que comenzarán a aparecer. Seguramente es solo alguna serpiente o lagartija –el saiya bien sabía que era-

RM¿Una lagartija o serpiente? No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones –la muchacha se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las piernas y el trasero-

VG: Si estás incómoda podemos terminar la entrevista –Vegeta volteo a ver a quien esperaba, deseó su aparición desde el primer momento que llegaron al jardín-

RM¡Por Kami¿Qué diablos es eso? –un dinosaurio de por lo menos 25 metros de longitud y un peso de unas 32 toneladas acercaba su cabeza a ella-

VG: Ese es mi amigo, Sani el brontosauro –Vegeta se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, al fin esa mascota de la familia había aparecido, sabía que era tímido, pero que al final llegaría a saludarlos, por eso desde que llegó al jardín buscaba con la mirada por todos lados-

La joven primero se puso pálida al ver al enorme reptil acercarse, luego se puso azul cuando se acercó precisamente a ella. Vegeta no pudo evitar una sonrisa perversa. Bulma, que los espiaba desde hacía varios minutos, soltó una carcajada viendo la pequeña venganza de Vegeta.

Sani se acercó más a la pelirroja, estaba a unos diez centímetros de su cara. Al fin pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para gritar.

RM¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH¡¡¡¡Este animal me va a comer¡¡¡¡Ayúdenme¡¡¡¡Señor Vegeta!!!! –corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la casa para alejarse del inmenso "animal". Vegeta reía, ahora sin disimulo. La chica corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que la raíz de un árbol la hizo tropezar, cayendo de bruces en un charco de lodo. El pobre Sani se asustó con tanto grito y se escondió detrás de Vegeta, a él lo conocía pues lo había alimentado un par de veces-

VG: Jovencita ¿se encuentra bien? –se acercó a ella, sin mucho interés. La joven se puso de pie con dificultad. Estaba llena de lodo hasta el cabello-

RM¡¡Usted quería que ese animal me matara¡¡Quiere que me coma y así se deshará de mí¡¡Pero no le será tan fácil!! –gritaba la chica quitándose el fango de la cara. Vegeta se rió de nuevo, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, el lodo fue un valor agregado con el que no contaba-

VG: Escúcheme bien, señorita: Primero, Sani es un dinosaurio, no un animal. Segundo, Sani es un brontosauro lo que implica que es absoluta y estrictamente vegetariano. Tercero, si yo quisiera matarla lo haría con mis propias manos y por último, Sani es inofensivo, no lastimaría a una mosca. Solo quería saludarla y usted terminó asuntándolo.

RM¿Qué yo asusté a su monstruo¡Ustedes están desquiciados¿A quien demonios se le ocurre tener a un bronto… Sani como mascota? –Señaló al dinosaurio que bajó la cabeza como perro regañado- ¡Los Briefs son unos fenómenos¡Eso es lo que voy a decir! –Bulma reía a carcajadas desde otra habitación en donde los veía a través de la cámara de seguridad. Vegeta se merecía un premio de su parte-

VG: No te angusties, Bulma siempre dice que un tratamiento con lodo es lo mejor para revitalizar la piel, nunca le había tomado importancia hasta ahora –el saiya se burló descaradamente. La reportera echaba chispas¡Ese hombre era un hijo de puta¡Como no lo había notado antes!- Supongo que podemos dar por terminada la entrevista –una sonrisa de victoria, luchaba por salir, pero era reprimida-

RM: Iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, pero regresaré pronto para seguir filmando. ¡¡Y si, ya se acabó la maldita entrevista! –gritó histérica-

La reportera salió roja del coraje, notó que justo en la entrada decía "Cuidado con el dinosaurio" cuando había visto el letrero no le había tomado tanta importancia "¡¡Cuidado con el Vegeta debería decir!!" –Gritó a nadie en particular- Caminó hacia fuera de la casa, en el camino se encontró con su socio, le dio una mirada que claramente decía "si preguntas, te mato" Él calladamente la acompañó a su casa para que se cambiara, no sin antes detenerse en el baño para lavarse un poco y no ensuciar el auto. Vegeta disfrutó unos instantes su victoria, acarició la cabeza de su cómplice, había renegado cuando Bulma lo obligó un par de veces a atender a la mascota, pero la verdad empezaba a tomarle cariño.

------------------

Tras la agridulce entrevista, Vegeta se dirigió otra vez a sus entrenamientos, pensó que al fin lograría un poco de paz ese día, comenzó con sus rutinas y las siguió hasta que recordó que le tocaba entrenar con Bra, lo supo en cuanto sintió su ki acercarse a la cámara. Miró el reloj en la pared. Gruñó con molestia, apagando la gravedad. Sabía que su hija también querría huir de los reporteros y se refugiaría con él el resto de la tarde. Definitivamente un día de entrenamiento perdido.

VG¡¡Bra¡Tengo 20 minutos de estarte esperando¿Acaso crees que tengo tu tiempo? –gritó el furioso príncipe al oír que tocó la puerta, pues aunque él no lo había notado antes, el retrazo de su hija era un desafío a su autoridad-

BR: Si, lo siento, pero ya llegué papá, es que hoy tuve que ir de compras ya que mañana tengo una exposición muy importante en el Instituto y debo verme perfecta –le dijo tan sonriente como siempre, mientras entraba al santuario de entrenamiento-

VG: Ya déjate de tonterías y alístate que voy a encender la gravedad -La encendió a 50 G, para él eso era insultantemente poco, pero para la chica, lo suficiente para mantenerla concentrada si no quería quedar estampada en el piso- Comienza el calentamiento –ordenó-

La joven comenzó con los típicos ejercicios de calentamiento ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre que se encontraba de un pésimo humor por su tardanza. Al cabo de unos minutos el verdadero entrenamiento dio comienzo.

VG: Bien, comenzarás atacándome –le dijo poniéndose en guardia con su típica media sonrisa, le gustaba enfrentarse a un oponente, era más divertido que las monótonas rutinas de ejercicios-

BR¿Qué te parece un pequeño trato papá? –le dijo poniendo en práctica el plan que había elaborado desde hacía varios días-

VG¿Qué quieres? –le respondió secamente-

BR: Si logro plantarte un golpe en el rostro, me dejas salir con un compañero de clase, mañana en la noche –se cruzó de brazos como si imitara la pose favorita de su padre-

VG: No lo creo –le respondió burlonamente, incrédulo de semejante propuesta-

BR¡Vamos papá! Trunks me dijo que cuando era más joven siempre lo dejabas hacer el intento ¿Por qué a mi no? Eso es discriminación –le aseguró indignada-

VG: No creo que sea apropiado que andes saliendo con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, además aún eres muy niña para eso

BR: Yo no soy una niña –casi gritó mientras su ki se incrementaba para satisfacción de su padre- Además saldríamos en grupo, también iría Pan –se calmó para convencerlo por las buenas-

VG¿Y crees que con ese argumento vas a convencerme? Ya no hablemos tonterías y mejor dedícate a atacarme –parecía su argumento final-

BR: No estarás preocupado porque yo pueda golpearte y tu pierdas la apuesta –era una estrategia baja recurrir a eso, pero estaba desesperada-

VG: La verdad me acabas de dar un excelente punto, como es imposible que tu logres golpearme, acepto la apuesta –le dijo con su pose de superioridad-

BR: Bien –sonrió malignamente la muchacha mientras daba una serie de ataques que por supuesto eran esquivados con toda facilidad-

Al cabo de unos minutos de atacar sin descanso Bra se veía agotada.

VG¿Dónde quedó todo el entusiasmo? No es digno de un saiyajin rendirse tan fácilmente –se burlaba en un intento de llevarla a los límites-

BR¡Yo no me estoy rindiendo! –Exclamó mientras se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo, en realidad estaba convencida de poder lograrlo-

Unos minutos más tarde el saiya se había cansado del juego que si bien en un principio le parecía divertido, ahora le comenzaba a aburrir, así que decidió darlo por terminado.

VG: Creo que ya es suficiente Bra, no lograste golpearme así que proseguiremos con otro tipo de entrenamiento más útil –se cruzó de brazos-

BR¡No es justo¡he estado muy cerca! –Decía la chica entre jadeos-

VG: Ya fue suficiente, te dejaré intentarlo cuando estés más preparada, claro que eso podría tomar años, yo le daría a tu amiguito una silla siendo que tendrá que esperarte pacientemente –le dijo con satisfacción al ver que sus continuas provocaciones surtían efecto en el ki de su hija-

La joven solo lo miraba rabiosa, odiaba que siempre tuviera razón, pero decidió que algún día lograría ganarle a su padre… o por lo menos encajarle algún golpe. Esa bien podía ser una de sus metas en la vida.

VG: Lástima toda la ropa que compraste hoy, supongo que era para agradar a tu amigo que se hará de piedra esperando a que tu puedas ganar esta apuesta –sonrió malignamente-

La muchacha no respondía verbalmente a las provocaciones, pues apenas recuperaba el aliento del anterior intercambio de golpes, o más bien de los inútiles ataques por su parte.

VG: Bien, vamos a cambiar de ejercicio, ahora tu vas a esquivar mis ataques al tiempo que avanzas hacia mí¿Está claro? –la petición sonaba ridícula, pero él haría lo posible para ponerse a su nivel-

BR: Si… -no acabó de responder cuando tuvo que esquivar la primera bola de energía que se dirigía velozmente hacia su hombro-

Varios minutos después, los ataques subían de intensidad, la joven apenas podía escapar de los más fuertes y recibir de lleno los más débiles. Su padre la llevaba siempre a los límites, por un segundo se distrajo pensando en la manera de convérsenlo para que la dejara salir al día siguiente, talvez si su madre hablaba con él... Una pequeña bola de energía la hizo enfocarse de nuevo en el entrenamiento que tenía enfrente, había impactado en su rodilla, lo cual le hizo doblarse por el agudo dolor, impidiéndole esquivar a tiempo otro ataque que impactó directo en su pómulo derecho.

Vegeta se detuvo al ver que había golpeado su rodilla, pero la otra bola de energía, la que impactó en su cara ya había sido lanzada y no pudo detenerla a tiempo… La jovencita se sacudió el polvo de su rostro e inmediatamente –tal y como siempre lo hacía Gotenks- sacó de quien sabe donde un espejo y emitió un grito que pararía los pelos a cualquiera…

BR¡AHHHH¡¡¡¡Papáááááá¡¡¡¡Mira lo que me hiciste!!!! –una ira incontrolable se apoderó de ella-

VG: Eso te pasa por distraerte –se burló tranquilo, pues sabía que nada serio le había pasado-

BR¡¡¡Estas Loco¡¡¡Mañana amaneceré con un horrible moretón!!! –su ki subió estrepitosamente por la furia de solo imaginar a su potencial novio viéndola en esas condiciones-

VG: Ya déjate de berrinches. No puedo negar que me alegra tu condición, eso mantendrá a tu amiguito alejado, no creo que le gustes con moretones en la cara –otra sonrisa perversa de apoderó de él _"Como no pensé en eso antes"_ reflexionó-

BR¡¡¡No son Berrinches¡¡¡Tu no entiendes lo terrible que es esto¡¡¡No voy a dejar que nadie me vea así!!! –un resplandor dorado la cubrió por completo-

VG: Pero… ¿como? –quedó estupefacto-

El brillante ki de la jovencita llenó la habitación de entrenamiento, deslumbrando al príncipe que no salía de su asombro al contemplar como su pequeña se había convertido en Súper Saiyajin. La joven tras unos segundos de expulsar una enorme cantidad de energía se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía…

BR¡¡¡Increíble¡¡¡Soy un súper saiyajin¡¡¡Esto es genial¡¡¡Sorprendente!!! –Empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y a hacer el signo de victoria, casi inmediatamente perdió la transformación-

Vegeta la miró con una gotita en la frente, todo había sido demasiado bueno hasta ahora.

BR¿Pero que pasó? –se cuestionó al volver a su estado normal-

VG: Lo que pasó es que para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin se necesita estar verdaderamente furioso, y como de la furia pasaste inmediatamente a la alegría fue imposible que mantuvieras la transformación –explicó serio, pero no podía negar que él también quería dar saltitos de alegría-

BR¡Ah¡¿Pero no te parece genial papá¡¡Nunca creí que me transformara con poco tiempo de entrenamiento¡¡Soy un genio de las batallas!! –Presumía llena de vanidad y amor propio, como todo Súper Saiyajin en la historia había hecho-

VG: Si, lo has hecho bien, ahora debes enfocarte en dominar la transformación, recuerda que solo duraste unos segundos y controlar todo ese poder es un asunto complicado que requiere mucho esfuerzo –quería parecer estricto pero la verdad es que estaba orgulloso y casi no podía ocultarlo, se le escapó una sonrisa-

BR: Si, ya lo sé, pero ahora que logré la transformación dominarla será mas simple. ¡¡Espera que le cuente a Pan¡¡Se va a morir de la envidia pues tiene años de intentarlo¿Podemos terminar de entrenar por hoy? –miró a su padre con ojitos dulces, todo su enojo con él se le había pasado-

VG: Bien, seguiremos mañana, debes dominar esa transformación cuanto antes –Estaba tan feliz que si le hubiera pedido la luna, hubiera ido a un Planeta que tuviera una para conseguírsela-

BR¡Por supuesto, papá! –le robó un abrazo que lo sorprendió-

La joven salió corriendo, quería contarles a todos la buena nueva, pero tendría que esperar pues los molestos invitados acababan de regresar a la casa. Por lo menos, en la sala de gravedad las cámaras no podían entrar pues se dañarían, así que creía que su secreto estaba seguro, lo que su padre y ella ignoraban es que Takahashi el camarógrafo había solventado el problema fijando las cámaras afuera de la habitación enfocando las ventanas, además había estrenado un súper micrófono, el último modelo de la CC, así que todo el suceso había quedado bien grabado…

---------------Continuará----------------

Un capítulo muy largo, pero muy entretenido (vean a la presumida ) ¡Nadie molesta a Vegeta y queda impune¡No mientras yo escriba y él tenga esa maquiavélica imaginación!

¿Qué pasará ahora¿Cuál será la excusa para esas imágenes¿Qué es un Súper Saiyajin¿Saldrá Rumi viva después de enterarse de ese secreto¿Seguirá Rumi utilizando el lodo como tratamiento de belleza¿Qué otras cosas se han estado grabando con las pequeñas cámaras automáticas de Takahashi¿Se quedará Trunks con Misao¿Se cerrará el negocio de la máquina catalogadora de calcetines¿Utilizaré alguna vez las preguntas que ustedes me dejaron ?

Demasiadas preguntas para un solo fic, se responderán muchas en el próximo capítulo ¿Cómo terminará esta aventura? Muy pronto lo sabremos ¡Últimos capítulos! Por cierto los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Los Siete Pecados Capitales" ¿Dragon Ball es un placer pecaminoso?

Muchas gracias a: Mariasessh, RebecaNara, Bulnatt, Moi, Micaela y Shadir. Adoro sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos, es la motivación extra que me hace sentarme a escribir.

Saludos, su amiga, melikav


	12. ¿Super Saiyajin?

Un día en la Vida de un Príncipe

Capítulo XII ¿Súper Saiyajin?

Rumi siempre había pensado que tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo, indagar en la vida de los demás era un asunto fácil y hasta divertido que además se adaptada perfectamente a su personalidad explosiva y completamente extrovertida. Realmente adoraba su trabajo, por eso no podía creer que en esos momentos lo odiara, probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que se quitaba toneladas de lodo del cabello y su ropa había quedado inservible; esos Briefs eran unos desquiciados, pero ya les acusaría con _Control de Animales_, para vengarse de ellos y del famoso brontosaurio.

Su socio la esperaba con paciencia envidiable, al cabo de ya incontables minutos, la joven reportera salió lista para seguir con su objetivo de exponer a Trunks y su familia al máximo. Su mal humor se había transformado en rencor, mismo que sabría utilizar para acomodar las imágenes y la información recolectada a su conveniencia. Se dirigieron de nuevo a la CC, la filmación estaba casi concluida, faltaba solamente la entrevista de Trunks y la recolección de todas las escenas captadas por las cámaras que habían seguido individualmente a cada uno de los miembros de ese hogar.

En la casa se respiraba un cierto aire de tranquilidad, Vegeta al fin había logrado un rato de entrenamiento, Bulma supervisaba la preparación de la cena y Bra había ido a casa de Pan a contarle de su nueva transformación, bueno no a contarle explícitamente porque la cámara aún la seguía, pero le daría muchas pistas y su amiga sola, sería capaz de adivinarlo. Trunks continuaba trabajando, recuperando el tiempo perdido el día anterior.

Cuando los reporteros entraron de nuevo a la propiedad se sorprendieron de que nadie llegara a recibirlos. Los robots les abrieron la puerta permitiéndoles pasar pero ninguno de los habitantes de la casa apareció. Takahashi se dedicó a poner una improvisada mesa de trabajo para revisar rápidamente las imágenes recolectadas durante el día. Rumi se sentó junto a él para ir viendo las escenas y pensando en el vuelco que les daría para hacerlos quedar mal. Una imagen fuera de contexto permitiría la creación de un escándalo inimaginable.

Nada parecía tan interesante, contrario a lo que imaginaba, los miembros de esa familia pasaban gran parte del día separados, cada uno tenía actividades que le demandaban todo el tiempo posible. Bulma no salía del laboratorio como su "esposo" no salía de su entrenamiento. Trunks no se acercó a la casa pues se refugió en el trabajo y Bra luego de la escuela y de llegar a casa cargada de compras fue a entrenar con su padre. Eran una familia muy aburrida, no pensó eso cuando decidió que Trunks fuera su protagonista. Imaginó conflictos familiares, secretos tenebrosos, choques de personalidad, extravagancias de millonarios, superficialidades y excentricidades varias. Sin embargo, Rumi se consideraba a si misma la mujer más astuta y creativa del medio, así que esas eran pequeñeces.

Las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad sin mostrar nada impactante, hasta que un entrenamiento de la jovencita con su padre le llamó la atención.

RM: Detenlas ahí, quiero ver a esos dos entrenando –le pidió a su compañero-

KT: ¿En el entrenamiento? No creo que haya nada interesante –le respondió el otro aclarando la imagen-

RM: ¡Que buen gusto tiene esa niña! Hasta con ropa de ejercicios se ve muy bien, aunque no tanto como su padre por supuesto –bromeó, su compañero la miró con molestia-

KT: Es una jovencita con mucho entusiasmo –Takahashi se admiró ante los ataques de Bra que intentaba ganar la apuesta hecha a su padre-

RM: Si, ya puedo imaginar el rumbo que le voy a dar a esto. La joven Bra: una máquina de peleas disfrazada de inocente muchacha. Todos en la escuela le tendrán miedo cuando termine con ella –disfrutó Rumi-

KT: Wow, ahora es su padre quien la ataca. ¿Qué son todas esas luces que salen de las manos del señor Vegeta? –preguntó el muchacho impresionado al ver los energy-dan-

RM: No lo sé, ¿trucos? Imagino que al saber que eran grabados querían deslumbrarnos con sus trucos –explicó con el razonamiento más aceptado socialmente para ese tipo de sucesos-

KT: Mira, Bra está herida –señaló Takahashi al ver a la joven caer con la rodilla lesionada e inmediatamente golpeada en la cara con otra bola de energía imposible de esquivar-

RM: ¡Esto es genial! Violencia intrafamiliar contra un menor de edad. A esto es lo que yo llamo un escándalo. Ese Vegeta me va a pagar la humillación que me hizo pasar –Rió la reportera-

KT: ¿Qué diablos es eso? –el hombre vio con sorpresa como el dorado resplandor cubrió a la muchacha, que había logrado la transformación de Súper Saiyajin-

RM: No lo entiendo. ¿Es también un truco? ¿Cómo hacen eso? Devuelve la cinta y ponle volumen –ordenó la mujer. El joven inmediatamente lo hizo-

_BR: ¡¡¡Increíble!!! ¡¡¡Soy un súper saiyajin!!! ¡¡¡Esto es genial!!! ¡¡¡Sorprendente!!! _–se escuchaba la voz de Bra, mientras los reporteros se veían entre sí tratando de encontrar una respuesta-

RM: ¿Qué es un súper sai…ya…jin? Nunca había escuchado esa palabra tan rara –dudó la pelirroja-

KT: No sé que podrá ser. Nunca oí nada igual. Pero sigamos viendo la grabación –ambos se enfocaron de nuevo en las escenas-

_VG: Lo que pasó es que para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin se necesita estar verdaderamente furioso, y como de la furia pasaste inmediatamente a la alegría fue imposible que mantuvieras la transformación _–los reporteros fruncieron el ceño, en el video de alguna manera Vegeta explicaba el concepto de súper saiyajin-

KT: Entonces es una transformación. ¿Crees que vaya más allá de un simple truco para impresionarnos? Porque si te fijas parecen realmente felices por lo que Bra hizo, y eso incluye al señor Vegeta hasta parece que está riendo –Rumi no le prestó atención, seguía analizando las imágenes-

_BR: Si, ya lo sé, pero ahora que logré la transformación, dominarla será mas simple. ¡¡Espera que le cuente a Pan!! ¡¡Se va a morir de la envidia pues tiene años de intentarlo!! ¿Podemos terminar de entrenar por hoy? _–siguieron las imágenes grabadas, los espectadores trataban de dar sentido a todo lo que escucharon-

RM: No sé que pensar. Lo mejor será que les preguntemos. Quizás solo sea otra de sus tonterías para distraernos –se arriesgó a afirmar-

KT: Puede ser, pero no creo que hayan hecho todo un montaje de algo tan raro -dudó-

RM: Si algo he notado es que todos en esta casa son muy inteligentes, y a lo mejor solo quieren distraernos con una pista falsa, al poner algo incompresible para nosotros es obvio que no descansaremos hasta descifrarlo, por eso es el plan perfecto para quitarnos de sus espaldas –armó la supuesta conspiración-

KT: Me parece que exageras, además bien puede ser un descuido de alguna información realmente importante, porque el señor Vegeta bien sabía que no pude instalar cámaras en su cuarto de entrenamiento porque la gravedad dañaba los circuitos –explicó el joven-

RM: ¿Tu le dijiste eso directamente a Vegeta?

KT: Si, se lo comuniqué ayer, hoy arreglé el problema instalando cámaras en las ventanas externas y no tuve oportunidad de decírselo, así que no creo que nos armaran una actuación sabiendo que no podríamos filmarla

RM: Pues no caeré en sus jueguitos, lo que vamos a hacer es preguntarles a todos individualmente que significa eso de super sai… como sea

KT: Súper saiyajin –le recordó-

RM: ¡Eso mismo! Sigue tu revisando las imágenes y avísame si hay algo interesante. Yo voy a sacar ese dato y luego seguimos con lo que falte –la mujer se retiró en busca de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia para preguntarles acerca de las extrañas imágenes-

La primera víctima fue Bulma, al ver a Rumi acercarse le dio la espalda y tan ilusa como un gato cerró los ojos sintiéndose invisible. Sin embargo, la reportera no perdona, aceleró el paso y la detuvo en seco.

RM: Señora Bulma –la llamó- Necesito hacerle una preguntita

BL: Pensé que había terminado mi entrevista –se cruzó de brazos-

RM: Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó un detallito, es algo casi sin importancia pero no quiero quedarme con la duda –le sonrió-

BL: Bien, habla entonces. Tengo mucho que hacer y me estás retrazando –la miró con desprecio-

RM: Es que en una de las grabaciones se menciona algo de un tal "súper saiyajin", yo nunca había escuchado esa expresión ¿sabe usted que significa? –Bulma había quedado fría desde la palabra saiyajin, a partir de ahí prácticamente no escuchó el resto-

BL: ¿Disculpa como dices? –fue lo único que pudo articular, su rostro perdía color-

RM: Súper Saiyajin ¿Qué quiere decir? –la reacción de Bulma comenzaba a hacerla sospechar-

BL: Ah, te refieres a eso, ¿en donde lo escuchaste? –trató de desviar un poco el tema mientras pensaba en una excusa-

RM: No lo recuerdo, fue en alguna de las grabaciones –la reportera decidió no dar más información para obtener la verdad-

BL: Jajaja, no sé de que me hablas, creo que es algún juego de palabras, tu eres más joven que yo deberías saber más de esas expresiones juveniles –trató de disimular desviando la mirada-

RM. ¿Expresiones Juveniles? No lo sé, no me parece que sea nada de eso. En realidad nunca había escuchado eso, pero no tiene importancia. Ahora debo irme, se nos termina el tiempo y tengo que aprovecharlo

BL: Si, por supuesto, nos vemos después –sonrió falsamente a la reportera-

Rumi se retiró aún más intrigada que antes. Iría a buscar a otro miembro de la familia para ver su versión. Trunks sería el apropiado, pero tendría que esperarlo, pronto regresaría del trabajo. Bulma se sentó a hundirse en la preocupación, no podía hablar con nadie más del tema para que no los descubrieran. Se consolaba pensando que al menos le preguntaron a ella, la mente más brillante de la familia, no le había costado trabajo despistar a Rumi.

------------------

Mientras eso sucedía, Bra había ido a la montaña Paoz, la diminuta cámara aún la perseguía, pero no pudo dejar la oportunidad de contarle a su amiga Pan que había logrado la ansiada transformación de súper saiyajin, sabía que no podía ser muy explícita en ese sentido, pero de todas maneras sería muy divertido que la otra lo adivinara.

Viajó en una de las motocicletas que usaba con frecuencia, a pesar de no tener edad para conducirlas, toda esa imagen definitivamente nos recordaría a Bulma que alguna vez recorrió el mismo camino con el propósito de alcanzar su sueño con las esferas del dragón.

Al detenerse frente a las casas de los Son la primera en recibirla fue Chichi, ella adoraba las visitas pues se sentía muy sola, aunque se decepcionó un poco al ver a Bra, ella no era precisamente la mejor compañía para una anciana como ella.

BR: Hola tía Chichi ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó con cariño, a pesar del carácter raro de la señora, era parte de la familia-

CH: ¡Bra, pequeña! Me encanta que nos visites. Yo estoy muy bien, pero imagino que buscas a Pan

BR: Si, ¿se encuentra? –Chichi sonrió, la muchacha era idéntica a Bulma a esa edad, recordó que en ese entonces no le caía muy bien, le tenía celos de las aventuras que vivía con Goku-

CH: En estos momentos está practicando en el bosque. Como sus padres no están, aprovecha para distraerse de los estudios –dijo en tono alegre, parecía que la costumbre de forzar a niños a estudiar se le había quitando con los años-

BR: Entonces iré a buscarla

CH: Después pueden venir a conversar aquí, les prepararé unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate –se emocionó de poder atenderlas como si aún fueran niñas pequeñas-

BR: Si, claro. Regresaremos pronto –se despidió concentrándose en el ki de la chica, estaba cerca, lástima que no podía ir volando por la cámara que la expondría-

Al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba, Bra la observó unos instantes antes de hablarle, ahí estaba, luchando encarecidamente contra un imaginario enemigo. Admiró su técnica tan diferente a la suya propia, definitivamente Pan era el reflejo de las enseñanzas de su familia, los descendientes de Goku tenían ese estilo único que con suerte sería transmitido a las futuras generaciones. Ella por su parte, apenas comenzaba a aprender el estilo de su padre, impecable también, pero distinto.

PN: ¡Bra! ¿Me estabas espiando? –apareció al lado de la chica que no se percató del momento en que llegó ahí-

BR: ¡Pan, me asustaste! –puso su mano en el pecho en un exagerado gesto-

PN: ¿No te ha enseñado tu papá a estar alerta en todo momento? Es una de las primeras lecciones a la hora de enfrentar a un enemigo –le regañó-

BR: Creo que falté a esa clase –respondió sarcásticamente-

PN: Solo digo que deberías enfocarte más en tus entrenamientos, especialmente considerando el hecho de que empezaste tardíamente a interesarte en esto de las artes marciales –le recordó, como frecuentemente lo hacía, con su pose de superioridad-

BR: Ya habrás notado la camarita que me sigue, ¿cierto? –Cambió de tema, señalando el diminuto artefacto, no podía arriesgarse-

PN: Ah, supongo que es para el programa, mi tío Goten me contó ¿Y como van con eso? –se sentó en la grama, Bra se sentó frente a ella-

BR: Hoy en la noche se termina todo, y la verdad es que nada ha salido mal. Claro que tiene a mis papás al borde de un ataque de nervios pero nada grave

PN: ¿Y a que viniste? No creo que sea solo para mostrarme a los televidentes, porque de ser así me hubieras avisado para arreglarme un poco

BR: Tengo algo que contarte, pero no puedo hacerlo –estrechó la mirada-

PN: ¿Por qué no? –se sorprendió-

BR: ¿Tu que crees? –Señaló la cámara-

PN: Y si no puedes contármelo entonces ¿que pretendes?

BR: Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea: ¡Que tú lo adivines!

PN: Bien, será divertido –exclamó emocionada-

BR: Escucha: logré un objetivo muy importante hoy, bueno, realmente aún no era mi meta pero lo recibo de muy buen ánimo -comenzó-

PN: ¿Que tipo de objetivo?

BR: Es algo que esperaba que me pasara eventualmente, pero como apenas estoy involucrándome en estas cosas no pensé que fuera tan pronto –explicaba lentamente para que su amiga tuviera tiempo de ordenar sus ideas-

PN: Ah… pero ¿es algo personal o más bien como académico?

BR: Es algo súper personal –hizo énfasis en la palabra "súper" pues suponía que era una buena pista-

PN: Pues no sé… -Pan dudaba entre varias opciones, le verdad es que Bra siempre le había parecido impredecible-

BR: Algo que sé que tu deseas desesperadamente ¡Cualquiera lo desearía si tuviera la posibilidad! –deseaba que lo adivinara pronto, no quería dar más pistas por precaución, pues estaban siendo grabadas-

PN: ¡¿No me digas que…?! –Pan tapó su boca con las manos muy sorprendida-

BR: ¡Exacto! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y me sentí increíble cuando pasó, fue como estar en las nubes, aunque duró apenas unos segundos –contó con emoción-

PN: ¿Unos segundos? –preguntó algo decepcionada-

BR: Bueno, parece que es lo normal la primera vez, fue por precaución, no es bueno sobre-esforzarse porque puede ser peligroso

PN: Supongo que siempre lo principal es protegerse -concedió- ¿Pero lo disfrutaste? –preguntó ansiosa de nuevo-

BR: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca imaginé que se sintiera de esa manera! ¡Es casi imposible describir con palabras lo que sentía, fue como una explosión! –Bra hacía gestos con las manos, llena de emoción-

PN: ¿Y no te dolió? –Estaba convencida de que así era-

BR: ¿Doler? No, si te han dicho eso es solo para asustarte, por el contrario, es la mayor sensación de libertad que puedas experimentar, es como sentirse completa por primera vez –seguía en su explicación-

PN: Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque no imaginaba que lo hicieras tan pronto –en realidad estaba demasiado sorprendida de recibir esa noticia de su amiga-

BR: Ya sabes que mis habilidades son únicas, pienso practicar todos los días a partir de mañana, pronto seré mejor que Trunks que se jacta de ser experto pero creo que su capacidad decae por falta de práctica

PN: Pero debes tener cuidado de que tu papá no se entere, creo que te mataría –se sonrojó al escuchar eso de Trunks-

BR: ¿Mi papá? Pero él estaba presente, fue el que me aconsejó y me explicó todo

PN: ¡¿Qué tu papá estuvo presente?! ¡¿Pero que clase de personas son ustedes?! ¡¿Están locos?! –sabía de las raras costumbres de Vegeta como saiyajin, pero eso era demasiado ridículo-

BR: Pan ¿de que hablas? Sucedió en la cámara de gravedad, es obvio que papá estaba ahí. ¡Estaba tan orgulloso, aunque no me lo dijo directamente, pude verlo en su mirada!

PN: Yo creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo aquí –sonrió nerviosamente- o al menos eso espero –concluyó en voz baja-

BR: Yo sé de que estoy hablando, ¿pero de que hablas tú? Pensé que me habías entendido desde el principio –levantó una ceja, extrañada-

PN: Pensé que te había entendido pero ahora creo que no

BR: Te pondré en orden las pistas: entrenamiento, cámara de gravedad, nuestra herencia, explosión -enumeró-

PN: Aún no lo comprendo del todo –ahora deseaba ser prudente-

BR: Todos los hombres de nuestra familia pueden hacerlo, menos nosotras dos, ellos siempre han dudado que lo logremos por ser mujeres, pero ahora yo también puedo –si no adivinaba, no había remedio-

PN: ¡Que! ¡Era eso! –de un salto se puso de pie- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes haberlo logrado antes que yo! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! –cerró los puños con emoción-

BR: Creo que ahora me entendiste –sonrió satisfecha, esa era la reacción que esperaba-

PN: ¡¡Y yo que pensaba que habías tenido sexo con tu novio!! –siguió en sus exclamaciones-

BR: ¡¿Qué, estas loca?! ¡Como se te ocurre, si apenas lo conozco! ¡¿Que crees que soy?! –ahora ella fue la que se puso de pie, entre asustada y ofendida por esa suposición-

PN: Pues no sé, dijiste eso de primera vez, y de sentir una explosión… pero eso no importa ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes que mostrármela! –seguía emocionada-

BR: Lo haré cuando la perfeccione, ahora sentémonos, parecemos locas gritando. Y por cierto ¡Que mente más sucia la tuya y luego dicen que las chicas de ciudad pervertimos a las del campo!

PN: Pudiste ser más específica –se sonrojó-

BR: Entonces… de lo que tu hablabas es algo que estás deseando desesperadamente, porque eso fue lo que yo dije –señaló con malicia-

PN: Por supuesto que no, bueno, no ahora al menos. Además ni siquiera tengo novio –volteo la cara aún más sonrojada-

BR: Yo tampoco lo tengo realmente, verás, esa es otra cosa que tengo que contarte: mi papá no me dejó salir mañana y con el asunto de "tu sabes que" se me olvidó seguir convenciéndolo…

Las chicas siguieron conversando animadamente un rato más en casa de Chichi, luego Bra regresó a CC, casi era hora de la cena y al fin los reporteros los dejarían en paz.

------------------

Trunks abordó la limusina desanimado, nunca le había pesado tanto tener que dirigirse a casa, pero unas cuantas horas más y la pesadilla terminaría, todo había salido perfecto, nada muy grave había salido a la luz y en plan de buscar algo bueno de la experiencia, se encontró con que gracias a la escandalosa reportera conoció a Misao, la chica que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza en todo el día, talvez no sería el amor de su vida pero tenía una sensación de que podría sentir algo grande por ella, una sensación de que quizás era una oportunidad de encontrar una oportunidad.

Goten lo acompañaba a casa, también estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, probablemente no tan profundos como los de su acompañante. Siempre se habían apoyado en todo, durante toda la vida, por eso ahora más que nunca terminarían los asuntos con la reportera de la forma en que mejor sabían hacerlo; enfrentándola unidos.

Apenas entraron a la casa Rumi se apresuró a saludarlos, la recibieron con el mismo entusiasmo con que se recibe al cobrador de la renta. Ella notó la fría actitud, en apariencia no le importó, pero en el fondo no podía entender como ninguno de esos muchachos parecía tener interés en ella, siendo que cada hombre que conocía se derretía a sus pies con una simple mirada suya.

RM: ¡Trunks, Goten! Los extrañé tanto durante el día, menos mal que ya están aquí –se acercó a ellos coquetamente en un vano intento de que observaran con detenimiento su atrevida ropa nueva-

TR: No veo la hora en que acabemos con esto

GT: Supongo que hoy fue un día productivo –afirmó con simpatía-

RM: Ni te imaginas, las entrevistas con los padres de Trunks salieron excelentes ya solo faltan detalles como la sección de preguntas de los televidentes. Por cierto ¿podemos hablar un segundo a solas, Goten?

GT: Por supuesto, sentémonos –le señaló unas sillas en el jardín-

TR: No se preocupen por mí, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten –se despidió dirigiéndose al interior de la casa-

RM: Lo que quiero preguntarte, Goten, es una pequeñez que escuché en una de las cintas, no recuerdo en cual

GT: ¿De que se trata? –Preguntó interesado-

RM: Me preguntaba ¿que es un súper saiyajin? –Miró atenta a los ojos del joven que denotó gran nerviosismo al escuchar aquel cuestionamiento-

GT: Súper Saiyajin, ah… ese es un concepto muy simple, verás es algo así como una de esas nuevas religiones que se ponen de moda cada cierto tiempo. Apenas ayer escuché algo de eso en "La Tempestad" –dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, claro que una vez que se escuchó a si mismo decirla se arrepintió de lo tonta que era-

RM: Ya veo, la verdad es que me sonó a algo así. Nos vemos después, tengo que ultimar unos detalles con Trunks

La joven se dirigió al interior de la casa. Goten se quedó sentado en donde estaba, comenzó a sudar copiosamente diciéndose que por lo menos había sido a él a quien le preguntaron eso, de haber sido alguno de los otros, se pondrían histéricos, sabía lo paranoicos que podían ser.

------------------

Vegeta terminó de entrenar a la misma hora de todos los días, una parte de él lo censuraba por meterse en esos jueguitos humanos cuando fácilmente podía dejar la casa y desaparecer unos días, o en aras de poner opciones se le ocurrían otras más drásticas. Pero su error como siempre fue confiarse, caer en las redes de manipulación de la hábil reportera que descaradamente –y como si le conociera- tocó el que siempre sería su punto débil: su orgullo.

Salió de la cámara de gravedad reflexionando como frecuentemente lo hacía después de un largo día de entrenamiento, aunque éste no había sido un día provechoso pues había entrenado menos tiempo, decidió terminar a la misma hora, se estaba volviendo un animal de costumbres y eso no dejaba de molestarlo ¿en que momento se puso una rutina? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, internamente añoraba algún enemigo que le pusiera algo de emoción a su día y le permitiera poner en práctica la nueva técnica en la que había estado trabajando. Pero la enemiga de turno estaba justo en su casa, solo que esta vez no había Big Bang Attack que la detuviera.

Rumi corrió al verlo salir de la cámara de gravedad, se moría por entrar ahí y ver que tenía de grandiosa para que ese hombre permaneciera todo el día encerrado en ella. Sin embargo, el saiya la había cerrado ya cuando al fin lo alcanzó. Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, sabía que nada bueno se traía la muchachita entre manos si fue específicamente a buscarlo.

RM: ¡Señor Vegeta! –gritó con alegría, al parecer había olvidado el incidente del brontosaurio-

VG: ¿Qué quieres? –contestó con el habitual tono despectivo-

RM: Veo que ya terminó de entrenar, me encantaría filmar un poco su Cámara de Gravedad por dentro ¿podríamos entrar? –Trató de asomarse por una de las ventanillas-

VG: No hay nada interesante ahí –siguió caminando con dirección al interior de la casa. Inconscientemente alejaba a esa horrible mujer de su santuario-

RM: Bueno, pero tengo una cosita que preguntarle, es algo casi sin importancia pero no quisiera quedarme con la duda

VG: Habla de una vez, tengo prisa

RM: Quiero preguntarle si usted conoce algo llamado "súper saiyajin"

VG: ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –preguntó aparentando impasibilidad ante la pregunta-

RM: Ya ni lo recuerdo, en alguna de las cintas

VG: Un súper saiyajin es un legendario guerrero –contestó con ligereza, de todas maneras la reportera no iba a saber de que hablaba y perdería interés-

RM: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces es alguien como Mister Satán? –preguntó aún más interesada-

VG: No –respiró profundamente para mantener la calma, últimamente sentía a ese tipo atravesado- Es simplemente un concepto que se usa con frecuencia en artes marciales –mintió viéndola directamente a los ojos-

RM: Ah, ya veo. Imaginé desde el principio que era algo sin importancia. La verdad no entiendo mucho de artes marciales. Bueno ya no le quito más su tiempo, nos vemos en la cena –le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba, haciendo al príncipe rabiar-

"_Grrr… Esto no me gusta nada, ¿quien sería el estúpido, boca floja que dejó escapar esa información? En aras de hacer quinielas le voy a Goten. Aunque… no, no creo que hayan grabado lo que pasó con Bra, el tipo de la cámara me aseguró que era imposible filmar dentro por la gravedad aumentada"_ –pensaba el poderoso guerrero mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa, su cámara de grabación personal aún lo seguía- _"De todas maneras fue una suerte que me escogiera a mí para preguntar, no quiero imaginar que habrían respondido los otros."_

------------------

Tal y como lo habían acordado con los productores de televisión, todos los miembros de la familia Briefs con Goten incluido se encontraban reunidos para unas declaraciones finales, bueno supuestamente finales porque aún faltaba la entrevista de Trunks que era al fin y al cabo el plato principal de la presentación. Ninguno de los presentes hablaba, no solo por la molestia que representaban las cámaras de cada uno de ellos sino por la misma incertidumbre en cada uno de ellos estaba, incertidumbre compartida aunque aún no lo sabían.

RM: Bien, me encanta tenerlos aquí reunidos a todos –les sonrió Rumi al verlos sentados en la estancia de la casa. Se veían más serios de lo normal, probablemente ocultaban algo- Les gustará saber que pronto terminaremos con las filmaciones, desde ya les digo que ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes

BL: Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero no me gusta la hipocresía –sonrió la matriarca-

RM: Yo sé que aunque no lo acepten abiertamente, en el fondo se han divertido mucho

TR: Claro, fue tan divertido como una cirugía a corazón abierto

RM: Veo que tienes gustos extraños en cuanto a lo que es divertido –se burló al ignorar el comentario sarcástico del protagonista-

RM: Quiero comentarles que hemos estado revisando las imágenes grabadas y hay un asunto que nos queda pendiente. Verán, mi compañero Takahashi les explicará con más detalle

KT: Lo que sucede es que en la cámara de gravedad del señor Vegeta filmamos unas imágenes que nos parecen incomprensibles y quisiéramos una explicación, mera curiosidad periodística –el joven que casi siempre pasaba desapercibido tomó la palabra haciendo que los demás le prestarán atención-

VG: ¡Un momento! Tu me dijiste que no podías filmar ahí ¿Acaso te atreviste a mentirme? –se adelantó el príncipe amenazante-

KT: Yo… la verdad es que… -tartamudeó-

RM: La verdad es que eso fue ayer, mi socio aquí presente en una búsqueda de eficiencia logró adaptar las cámaras para filmar desde afuera y que no se dañaran –explicó ante el nerviosismo del otro-

KT: Les pondré las imágenes para que vean de lo que hablamos

El joven puso en la pantalla gigante de la sala las polémicas imágenes de Vegeta entrenando con Bra. Los dos implicados estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios sabiendo lo que sucedería en la filmación. Los demás miembros de la familia observaban con curiosidad sabiendo que las cosas no iban nada bien.

Las imágenes duraron unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales Vegeta aguantó la respiración, de alguna manera se sentía responsable por la posible exposición de su familia. Bulma maquinaba una solución para todo el problema, esto hasta que vio a Bra transformarse, eso la sacó completamente de balance. Trunks imaginaba los titulares de periódicos como por ejemplo "Alienígenas entre nosotros" "Capsule Corporation y sus extraterrestres" "Quiebra de CC por hibridación ilegal de humanos y extraterrestres". Goten quería salir de ahí antes de que su familia saliera también "embarrada", la solidaridad y la amistad obedecen los límites que les pone el sentido común. Y Bra simplemente puso su cabeza entre sus manos imaginando el infierno en que se convertiría su vida de ahí en adelante.

Rumi observaba atentamente las reacciones de cada uno de ellos, a su manera todos denotaban el shock en que estaban, ninguno perdía detalle, veían el televisor fijamente. El camarógrafo los analizaba también, su propio instinto le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacían, esas personas al fin y al cabo merecían respeto y privacidad, pero él también era un periodista y el derecho a la información lo consideraba básico.

RM: Bien, veo que han quedado impresionados. Sus caras no disimulan la sorpresa. Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que les quería mostrar –ninguno pronunciaba palabra, era mejor esperar para ver las intensiones de la reportera-

KT: Aquí tengo listas las demás imágenes, disculpen la edición, la hice de manera provisional –puso el siguiente video-

RM: Lo que verán a continuación es aún mas interesante que lo que acabamos de ver. Después de encontrarme con esas imágenes inexplicables, decidí preguntarles a cada uno de ustedes ¿que es un súper saiyajin? Pero eso ya lo saben, ahora veamos las diferentes respuestas, les aseguro que se sorprenderán…

-----------Continuará------------

Lamento la tardanza, aquí tienen la actualización, ¿ahora que pasará? Pronto lo sabremos.

¿Qué es un súper saiyajin? Ya tenemos varias definiciones, y si a alguien se le ocurre una respuesta ingeniosa, aún tengo tres campos más, pueden dejármela en su review

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero sus comentarios

Besos, melikav


End file.
